Parenthood: A New World War
by Mezlonious
Summary: Sequel to Mama Ren – HoroRen Ren and Horo are discovering twins aren’t easy. As we follow the family through the years we will see how the two handle parenthood… Will either survive the twins Koby and Yume?
1. Newly Parents

**Parenthood: A New World War**

**Newly Parents**

The new parents Horo and Ren had brought their newborn twins home Yume a delightful bouncy little girl and Koby a peaceful prince. Ren and Horo were learning the true meanings of being parents as they woke up early every morning for almost 2 weeks feeding burping changing and lulling the Tao twins to sleep in the hope they could do the same. Horo would find himself panicking over everything some nights not being able to sleep just encase something happened to either of them while he slept.

2 Weeks after the twins came home-

It was late and Ren and Horo were tired to say the least, the twins were a handful and it became almost instinctive for Ren to wake up about 4 every morning to feed them both even before they started to cry. He would lay awake for a while till they did then took action, it took him less than a week to develop this instinct. Ren was doing his usual laying in bed with his eyes closed but awake waiting for 1 of the twins to start crying which made the other. Yume seemed to be the ringleader when she cried Koby cried it was a viscous circle to say the least. Horo snored quietly but soon shot up when he heard one of the twins start to cry followed almost instantly by the other. He turned and looked at Ren who opened his eyes and started lifting himself out of bed. Horo did the same turning to Ren yawning and stretching.

Horo: I'll take Koby…

Ren: ...And I'll take Yume (Finishing Horos sentence)

Ren went over to the cots and got Koby out handing him to Horo who headed out and down the stairs. Ren then got Yume and followed. Horo put two bottles out Ren put them in the microwave for a few seconds then tested the temp on Horos arm. After Horo nodded to say it was fine they both took one and fed the twins slowly. Ren sat at the kitchen table till Yume had finished stopping her crying and just moving around restlessly. Horo on the other hand had just finished feeding Koby still with bottle in hand he yawned and closed his eyes just for a second to rest them but that second became 2 then 3 eventually leading to the Ainu sleeping while standing… Horo kept a firm grip on the now asleep Koby but didn't keep a hold of the bottle and it dropped making a loud clank. Ren heard the clank then Koby starting to scream and cry after the noise woke him up. Ren after hearing the clank and his only sons crying he turned around hurriedly to see what happened and there was Horo still asleep. Ren stood and went over to Horo shaking him gently till he woke up then scowling at him when he opened his eyes.

Ren: Wake up you baka!

Horo: Huh? Oh hey Ren… Shhh Koby it's (Yawned) all right

(Yume started crying because Koby was crying)

Ren: Look you've started them both off again

Horo: How did I do that? (Clueless)

Ren: You woke Koby up and made him cry

Horo: Then how did I make Yume cry?

Ren: When ever one cries the other joins in (Rocks Yume to hush her)

Horo: Why do they do that? (Rocking Koby who was beginning to get sleepy again and quieten)

Ren: How am I supposed to know? (Ren hushing his voice as both twins started to fall asleep again)

Horo: I think they are falling asleep again (Whispered softly along with Ren) Think we should take them back up (Ren nodded)

They both headed back up carefully and slowly Horo set down Koby and Ren set down Yume. They both left the bottle where they were too tired to go put them in the sink right now. Ren just wanted to sleep he knew he had an early morning going to the clinic to get his stitches removed. He still was forbidden to return to the gym but his physique basically had gone back to normal except for the gash across his stomach that would definitely leave a scar. Ren lay down with Horo curling up in his husband's arms falling asleep again. Horo did the same but not for too long. He started to fall asleep feeling Rens body move while he slept, if it weren't for these slight movements and the feel of Rens breathe Horo could almost swear Ren wasn't breathing at all. You could say this trade was passed on to the next generation.

Horo was dozing off listening to Kobys very light snore and Yume who… didn't make a sound. Horo strained to hear her breathing but he really couldn't, not a bit. He peeped an eye open and looked over to her cot but he couldn't see her move either. Not a single movement Horo shot up so fast it woke Ren up quite harshly who also panicked at the way Horo shot up into a seating position.

Ren: What is it?

Horo: Yume… I think she's stopped breathing (Horo got out of bed and went over to the cot to inspect his daughter)

Ren: What do you mean you THINK she's not breathing? (Followed to the cot and looked over his daughter seeing nothing wrong)

Horo: Listen you cant hear her breathing (Went quiet so they could both listen)

Ren: (Shook his head and took Horos hand gently) She's breathing you dolt here (Put Horos hand just below her mouth making sure not to touch her so he could feel her breaths in and out) See

Horo: Dam she scared me half to death (Cuddled into Ren)

Ren: It's not her fault it's you panicking

Horo: Can you blame me she's as bad as you

Ren: (Glared at Horo) What do you mean as bad as me?

Horo: You look dead when you're sleeping too

Ren: I do not

Horo: If it weren't for the fact you breathe on me I wouldn't know you were

Ren: Lets just go to bed before they decide to get us up again

Horo: Sure

They both got back into bed with Horos mind now at ease

Later that morning-

Ren and Horo had been woken up an hour earlier than the were planning on getting up by Yume and Koby who decided they had enough rest and now wanted another feed and to be fussed over. Horo and Ren switched between the twins so each handled both equally. It wasn't Ren constantly dealing with Yume or Koby and Horo constantly dealing with the other it was a shared effort between both. Twins weren't easy especially when one cried the other joined in. Even if there was nothing wrong with the other one they cried till the other stopped. Horo and Ren had a small breakfast with Ren running late. Ren didn't want to leave Horo in the house on his own with the twins not that he didn't trust Horo its just they out numbered the poor Ainu. So Ren invited Yoh over, Anna actually agreed to let him go thinking it would be just as hard as any training she could give him.

Yoh arrived on the scene just in time for Ren leaving. He knocked on the door and waited. Not long after Ren opened the door with Koby in his right arm and Yume in his left.

Yoh: How did you manage to open the door with no hands?

Ren: You learn when you have your hands full (Handed Yume over to Yoh) don't tilt her or drop her or ill drop you got it

Yoh: Got it (Yoh said with a nervous look holding the Tao in his arms very very carefully. Horo soon came through and took Koby)

Horo: You set

Ren: Yes, you know what to do? (Said putting a scarf around his neck and tucking it in)

Horo: (Nodded) Good-luck (Ren started walking on but Horo grabbed his wrist and turned him around) and where's my good-bye kiss?

Ren turned a little pink in the cheeks then looked back at Yoh who was smirking before leaning up pecking Horo and leaving quickly still slightly blushing. Once the door was closed Yoh figured it safe to comment.

Yoh: Horo you sly dog

Horo: Well he can't resist me (Horo said with a smirk himself)

Horo left the room and took Koby with him. Yoh followed with Yume putting her down with Koby on the floor mat in the living room. Horo was beside them laying down looking tired and ready to nod off.

Yoh: Tired?

Horo: You have no idea

Yoh: The twins keeping you up?

Horo: Yeah, but Ren seems to be sinking into it he's awake ready even before they cry

Yoh: Who would of figured Ren to be the motherly type?

Horo: That's the father of my children you're talking about (Horo said with a smile)

It didn't take long for one of the twins to start the crying over again with the other following. Horo picked up Koby who started the crying and Yoh again took Yume who didn't seem to like a stranger trying to comfort her while she was crying. She gained in volume making Yoh feel a little stressed after a minute or so. Horo was dealing with Koby who needed a nappy change. It took Horo record time to get Koby changed carefully putting a fresh diaper on. Koby stopped crying for a brief moment but when Yume didn't stop he soon started over again.

Yoh: Shhh Shhh… I don't get it, what's wrong?

Horo: I don't know hand her over (Horo took both Yume and Koby in each arm and cradled them till they both stopped their shrieking)

Yoh: They got a set of lungs haven't they? No wonder they keep you awake at night

Horo: Trust me its not just that (Put the twins down on the mat again) Yume has Rens sleeping habit and Koby has colic

Yoh: Colic… that must be tough don't they scream and cry for hours?

Horo: (Nodded lying back down) He was crying for almost 3 straight hours yesterday and when ever Koby cries Yume cries

Yoh: Well ad least they are cute now while they are quiet and peaceful

Yohs words fell to deaf ears as Horo had fallen asleep, Yume and Koby were looking around and every now and then tried to grab each other's hands or roll over. Yoh couldn't help but smile, 'Anna was wrong this isn't harder than training' Yoh thought to himself, he should just wait till Kobys colic kicks in.

A Few Hours Later-

Ren came up to the door after just getting his stitches removed and his stomach itched like mad but he had been told not to scratch it, it was slowly driving him round the bend. He heard Koby crying and Yume also screaming trying to compete with her brother's voice. Ren steeped in to find Yoh was holding Koby looking desperate with Horo shushing Yume. Ren took action he missed the twins while he was out even if it was just for a matter of hours. He took Koby from Yoh who collapsed on the sofa holding his head in his hands from the severe headache that was forming.

Ren: How long has he been like this?

Yoh: 2 whole hours

Ren: Colic? (He looked at Horo designating the question to him)

Horo: colic (Horo came and stood next to Ren who now sat next to Yoh)

Ren gently patted Kobys back with his legs crossed and Koby firmly pressed against him while he gently rocked him till his cries died down. As the tiny Tao got quieter his sister did until they both calmed down completely. Yoh let out a relieved sigh and sank back into the sofa loving the peace and quiet. Yoh looked stressed beyond belief and now regretted blowing off the training session with Anna.

Ren: Have fun?

Horo: Usual

Yoh: Fun? My ears are still ringing (Yoh joked)

Horo: No long-term damage he'll be fine (Horo gently pressed his daughter close as she again fussed)

Yoh: I pray that if I ever have children… its one by one (Yoh said fake fainting into the sofa) Anna's training is looking good about now speaking of Anna she wants me home for dinner

Horo: Thanks for the help (Walked Yoh to the door) Bye

Yoh: Bye Horo, Bye Ren

Ren: (Ren said this quietly) Good-bye

The house was quiet, Yoh had left and two-exhausted shaman held two sleeping babies in their arms. They guessed they should join them. Horo and Ren took the twins up to their cots and curled up on their own bed for a long rest. It was only going to develop from there after all fatherhood isn't easy.

Nights were long and days were longer but even though the twins were a handful Horo and Ren loved every second they got with the two. Everyone agreed that Horo was seen as the fatherly figure and Ren the motherly but not a soul dared to tell that to Ren, even Anna kept her mouth zipped up tight. Horos parents came to visit about 3 weeks after the twins were born and Ran came with Ching to both see the twins and meet Horos parents. It was a squeeze but they all bunked the night though they didn't get too much sleep. Ren and Horo settled into a routine after the first month or so and soon everything was coming naturally though the lack of sleep still got to them. Ren being the motherly figure was the one the twins both loved comfort from and Horo being the more energetic was the one they loved to play with. Horo had a game called monkey see monkey do. He would stand so far away and pull the weirdest faces, which the twins tried to mimic like sticking their tongues out or winking or opening their mouths really wide.

Yoh, Anna and Manta had been out of town for a while doing some shaman king duty but when they came back they stopped by to see how things were. The twins a mere 1 and half months already could roll over and mimic lots of movements. Yume was the first to get moving with Koby following days later. Horo was sat in the front room trying to teach Koby how to stick his tongue out. Horo sat there sticking his tongue out at Koby with Yume doing the same but Koby just stared blankly wide-eyed. Ren answered the door and let the 3 visitors in leaning on the frame of the living room door as they all sat down watching the strange Ainu pull faces at Koby trying to get him to copy. Soon Yoh joined in and Manta too but Koby got uninterested and a little overwhelmed at all the different faces getting unsure so turned away from the 3 looking to his confidante for help who stared on uninterestedly. Koby looked up to Ren who immediately noticed his son staring at him, first Ren just smiled faintly then let his smile fade. Not long after Koby tried to do a half smile as well not getting very far. Ren noticed and again smiled with the tiny Tao straining to copy. Ren thought while no one is looking he might as well try Horos little technique and stuck his tongue out a bit. Koby hesitated before doing the same. Horo noticed Kobys attention had wandered and he was now sticking his tongue out. Horo looked to where Koby was sticking his tongue out at and saw Ren doing the same. Ren quickly seized when he saw Horo turning to him with Koby stopping as well. Ren blushed slightly being caught out

Horo: Hey Ren you got him to do it (Smiled broadly)

Yoh: get him to do it again please I missed it (Yoh said turning to Ren along with Anna and Manta)

Ren: N-no (At the sound of Rens voice both twins now looked at Ren eagerly ready to mimic him)

Horo: Come on, you did it a second ago

Ren: So

Horo: Please (Pulled off his puppy eyes) it would mean the world to me

Ren: Stop that you'll teach them things

Horo: I'll stop when you get him to stick his tongue out (Saddening his eyes making Ren give)

Ren: Stop it… now… Horo! … Fine… (Hesitated and quickly stuck his tongue out again getting both Taos trying it, then as quickly as he did it he stopped) Happy

Manta: I think it's great that they look up to you Ren

Horo: (Stood and went to hug Ren who growled lowly at him for that display) They sure love their dad don't they (Horo is talking about Ren there if you don't get it)

Anna: Be careful Ren or people might think you've gone soft

Ren scowled at her but would never openly abuse her verbally when the twins were around, with them mimicking his and Horos every move they might pick up on something. Ren looked at the clock realising it was about time they took the twins through the park, they had done every few days because they found the twins slept longer after a good walk. Yoh and the others didn't stay long mainly because of Anna suddenly getting inspiration on a new torture I mean training session. Good byes were said and Yoh eagerly said good-bye to the twins in a cute baby voice, Yoh had a way with kids but the Tao twins were hard to impress. This was the Ren part of them showing through but the explorative nature was all Horo.

Horo put on that ridiculous looking Bjorn Carrier that Pirika got them for the baby shower and with the help of Ren put both Yume and Koby in it together. They were both on Horos front looking innocent and facing him of course. Ren set about finding them tiny hats and tiny gloves so they didn't catch a chill. Horo joked about Ainu blood and how they wouldn't mind the cold but Ren would hear none of it bundling them up protectively. They did their usual walk but Yume got a little fussy so Horo decided to let Ren carry her for a while to ease her. Ren would never admit it but he noticed he was the main care giver and god could he even think motherly one… he hated to think that but he actually seemed it.

They stopped near the middle of the park sitting on a bench and Horo taking Koby out the carrier that was starting to discomfort his shoulders just a bit. Horo let his sons eyes wander over the park, he seemed to enjoy soaking in everything he saw even though he wasn't the most active of people unlike Yume. Horo could see the short blue hair just like his own and yellow eyes and it just seemed perfect. It was like a perfect mix of him and Ren. He looked at Yume who was energetically trying to wriggle around and explore she wasn't too interested in everything else just getting herself moving. She has dark hair like Rens; she looks so frail yet she does amazing little things for a baby only a month and a half old. Ren sat sleepily holding onto Yume firmly and affectionately. Horo couldn't help but smile at his koibito for looking so cute and cuddly with a baby in his arms, it was a Kodiak moment, the kind of moment you wish you had a camera for.

Ren soon looked at his clock and realised they hadn't long before it was feeding time. Ren kept them on a tight schedule being the organized one he made sure they were fed cleaned and put to bed or given a nap at the right time of day. Horo followed willingly mainly because the schedule seemed to work they had a few extra hours a day to sleep that way and Horo couldn't argue with that. Ren stood up with Horo following Rens lead and putting both twins back in the Bjorn. Horo and Ren both agreed it looked ridiculous but Ren made Horo use it out of spite for him carrying the twins for 9 months. They came back to the house and set the 2 down ready for feeding time. Horo prepared the milk while Ren talked to them, they say you should talk as much as you can to your babies from the day they are born onwards how else they going to learn how to talk? Ren wasn't going to let his children be late speakers he was going to give them a leg up on it. Parenthood is not easy as both discovered but Ren really couldn't imagine life with out them anymore. He liked that when he woke up they were there and when he went to sleep they slept quietly in their nursery. After the first month it was decided they could have be moved to the nursery as it gave Horo and Ren alone time. It was the only alone time they got so it was a blessing but didn't stop Ren worrying, thank god for Lysergs present of a duel receiver baby monitor.

Horo came through with the milk and each fed a baby then burped them. By Rens watch it was naptime so blankets were set out and as per usual Horo sang while Ren cradled, as soon as they fell asleep and rested down for a nap Horo and Ren took advantage having a nap too. They laid down on the floor next to the two cuddled up and fell to sleep easily. Twins are a handful.

**First chap not the best but it's all right for an opening I suppose, Hope to update soon but exams and all prevent me doing too much but I'll try**

**Rock-On!**


	2. Seperation Anxiety

**For those who felt sorry for Yoh before… Better pray for him now!**

**Enjoy**

**Separation Anxiety**

Time went on and now the twins were at the tender age of nearly 3 months. Horo could tell that time had slowly eaten away at all Rens patience as Koby still had colic and Yume was as energetic and awake as ever. The twins woke everyone up extra early at around 6am not wanting to go back to sleep. Yume was the ringleader today crying till she got the attention she wanted. Horo and Ren took the twins down stairs knowing they wouldn't want to go back asleep till around 11 or noon. Yoh came over for one of his visits he often came to see how things were going especially when it meant he didn't have to train. Anna allowed him to make check ups every once in a while probably since Horo and Ren didn't have the time to go around there. Yoh sat with Horo in the living room while Ren prepared a light breakfast in the kitchen with the twins. Ren was a bit touchy this morning but he still had the patience to talk to the twins.

Ren: How are my two favourite alarm clocks doing today? If you must know how I'm doing I think the bags under my eyes say enough? (Watched them both listen very carefully) And I thought labour was the hard part. Your both to much like your father he kept me awake a lot too but I wont go into detail on how, I hope you wont want THAT talk till your much older…

Meanwhile in the front room with Yoh and Horo-

Yoh: Who is Ren talking to? (Yoh perking his ears up trying to hear what Ren is saying)

Horo: Oh he's probably talking to Yume and Koby, he often does

Yoh: But they aren't old enough to understand him are they?

Horo: No but they seem to like it and Ren said it will help them learn how to talk (Shrugs not really getting it himself)

Yoh: Oh so how things going?

Horo: Sleep is now a distant memory and lets just say Rens a little more than cranky

Yoh: Same old Ren then

Horo: Yeah and you know when they say 'when moms not happy no one is'… well when Rens not happy no one is

Ren: I heard that Horokeu Usui! (Shouting from the kitchen)

Horo: (Nervous laugh) He has super hearing (Goes down to a whisper) He reminds me of my mom when she used to hear what ever I said even when I said it under my breath

Yoh: I see what you mean (Whispers as well) what you going to do about it?

Horo: I was thinking about taking Ren out but he refuses to leave Yume and Koby with strangers

Yoh: Hmm I know! Leave them with me and Manta heck we might even get Ryu or Anna to help

Horo: Really, you'd do that?

Yoh: Of course I love kids

Horo: But we are talking about twins here and not just any… Rens

Yoh: I'm sure we can handle it, one night wont kill us (That's where Yoh is seriously mistaken)

Horo: Right now all we got to do is convince Ren

Yoh: Now THAT could kill me

Ren steps out the kitchen holding the twins and lays both down on the couch budging Horo over to give them both space. He looks at both Yoh and Horo and immediately senses they are up to something or planning something.

Ren: What are you 2 up to now? (Raising a suspicious eye brow)

Yoh: Why do you think we are up to something? (Very bad at hiding things especially under pressure, he gives a very nervous smile to match his nervous looking face)

Ren: Horo?

Horo: Well, Yoh was offering to baby-sit for us

Ren: (Gave Horo a dirty look) You expect me to leave my only children with that! (Pointed at Yoh)

Yoh: Hey!

Horo: Not just Yoh Manta and maybe Ryu or Anna

Ren: And that is suppose to inspire confidence, why not just leave them in the monkey cage at the zoo

Horo: I'm sure they can handle the twins for one night

Ren: Yoh is clueless, Manta cant reach the phone with out standing on something, Anna would try shouting at everyone to get things done and Ryu! He can't take care of himself half the time never mind Koby and Yume!

Horo: Please (Puppy dog eyes and quivering bottom lip as he pouted) One night that's all I ask

Yoh: I promise nothing will happen while your gone (Care-free smile and reassuring tone)

Ren: (Looking deep into Horos puppy eyes was unbearable) Horo! Why must you do that every time? (Giving up knowing he'd loose eventually)

Horo: Because it's the only way I can get you to do stuff

Ren: You… You… Baka!

Horo: Is that a yes?

Ren: (Crossed his arms and looked away) What ever

Horo: I love you (Tightly cuddled Ren)

Yoh: So it's settled

Ren didn't like the idea but Horo said this Friday they should go out for some time alone with each other. Horo decided they should go out to the great outdoors as Ren never liked romantic dates or such. Once Horo tried to take Ren on a romantic date in a fancy restaurant, which ended up with 2 guys hospitalised and in the end they had a meal in the local fast food shop though the night was not a total waste they had plenty of fun after they got home. Horo had a little nature walk planned to just give him time with Ren and maybe a nap… a long nap outdoors sounded perfect to Horo as he had not been sleeping much anywhere anytime seemed a good time and place to sleep. So after much resistance Ren allowed Horo to set it up.

Friday around 4pm-

Manta, Yoh and Ryu all arrived on the scene and were told what to do in excruciating detail from how to read the schedule to how to hold the babies. The list of emergency details pinned to the fridge and a box placed under the phone so Manta could use the phone if needed. Manta was trusted with all the more complicated instructions and Yoh was told exactly what not to do, Ryu was instructed not to do anything because it was safer for himself and everyone else if he didn't. Ren ranted on till about 4:30 till Horo decided it best to get Ren out the door before he changes his mind. Ren still gave orders right until he was out the door

Ren: You feed them only when it says to on the schedule… (Horo edging Ren backwards and hopefully out the door)

Horo: I'm sure they can handle it (opened the door)

Ren: And Ryu… (Held onto the doorframe to stop Horo pulling him out before he could finish) … Absolutely NO strange women you got it! (Horo managed to pry Ren from the door and closed it) I don't think we should leave them with Yoh Manta and Ryu… They can't be trusted

Horo: They will be fine

Ren: You do realise anything happens you will be held personally responsible

Horo: I know, now come on lets just catch that bus and relax for a bit

Ren: You think I should… (Cut off by Horo)

Horo: They will be fine stop worrying

Ren: But…

Horo: Its fine

Meanwhile-

Yoh and Manta stayed in the living room with the twins keeping an eye on them while they napped but Ryu had headed straight out to the phone and was calling a girl round to come help him baby-sit. This girl must be a ditz because she said yes to Ryu; obviously Ryu didn't heed Rens commands. Yoh advised against it but Ryu still called up this girl to come over. Manta soon noticed that the twins were waking up and they both needed changing.

Manta: Uh guys I think someone needs a diaper change

Yoh: Who?

Manta: Not sure… could be both ugh (Covered nose because of the smell)

Ryu: Well you better get them changed then shorty

Manta: ME! I don't know how

Yoh: Me either (Looked to Ryu)

Ryu: Don't look at me I never done it before

Yoh: Well one of us has to

Ryu: Lets try drawing straws

Yoh: Okay got any straws?

Ryu: (Pulled out three straws out his pocket) Always carry a set around now who ever gets the short straw looses

Manta: (Drew a straw) Phew long

Yoh: (Drew a straw) Oh man I got the short straw, cant one of you guys do it?

Ryu and Manta: Now way

Yoh: Great thanks (Head hung low he picked up Koby first and went to try change the diaper in the bathroom)

Manta: Do you think he can do it?

Ryu: He's the shaman king I'm sure he can handle some soiled nappy

Yoh: (From bathroom) Uck no way! That is just ugh!

Manta: Glad I got the long straw

Yoh: Agh! He just peed on me!

Manta: Think we should help

Ryu: There is nothing we can do for him now…

An hour later back with Ren and Horo-

Horo and Ren were walking round this huge nature park Horo loved to go to. He had bought a pack of marshmallows and a few other snacks for them both as sort of a little pick-nick rushed together. He and Ren sat on the outskirts of a woodland area where Horo intended to make a fire for them to roast the marshmallows on. Horo managed it after 30 minutes with Ren staring blankly into space wondering how things at home were. He had been tearing at a tissue for god knows how long until it was confetti, he had a habit of doing that when he was real nervous or worried. It was one of those tell tail signs he didn't know he had. Horo got a fire going catching fire breaking Ren out his trance as he patted his leg till it was out. He singed his trousers slightly but luckily it didn't burn though just the bottom of the trousers near the shoe. Horo tried to get Ren to relax

Horo: Ren I think you killed the tissue (Pointing to the tissue Ren still tore into tiny bits of confetti)

Ren: Huh?

Horo: Are you okay?

Ren: Fine why?

Horo: Well you seem a little… tense

Ren: I'm fine baka

Horo: Still worried?

Ren: How could you let me leave them with those incompetent nitwits? Who knows what chaos they will ensue

Horo: (Cuddled into Ren talking the tissue out of his hands and comforting him by stroking his arm soothingly) I'm sure they're fine, it's you I'm worried about

Ren: Why are you worried about me? (Resting into Horos chest)

Horo: You've been pushing it a little (Cuddled into the sleepy Tao) you worry too much

Horo didn't get an answer as Ren tried hard to keep his eyes open, all he wanted to do was go home make sure the twins were fine and sleep. He would settle just for knowing if the twins are fine but he just had to trust the shaman king and his side kicks could handle the twins for a while. It took a matter of minutes for Ren to fall asleep in Horos arms who laid Ren down and decided to have a nap too by the warm fire. This was one of those few times he and Ren could sleep even if it was outdoors and on the ground. Both feel into a deep sleep looking peaceful.

Much later still with Ren and Horo-

Ren slowly opened his eyes stretching a little, it had come in a little dark and the fire was almost completely burnt down. Ren noticed Horo sleeping quite happily lightly snoring in his cute little way. Ren laid his head back down on Horos chest yawning loudly wondering how long he had been asleep. He lifted his arm and looked at his watch and almost jumped out his skin when he realised it was almost 9:15pm. They had been asleep for hours. Ren shook Horo until he woke up

Ren: Horo! Wake up!

Horo: Ren? What you doing? I don't want to get up yet? (Horo rolled over with every intention of going back to sleep)

Ren: Horo! You cant go back to sleep it 9:15, the last bus leaves at 9:35 sharp get your lazy ass moving! Horo! (Shook Horo till he got up)

Horo: Okay, okay I'm up I'm up

Horo rose to his feet with Ren stomping on the last of the fire till the fire was completely doused. Ren rushed Horo back to where they could get a bus. If they missed that bus they wouldn't be able to get home till morning, Ren really didn't want to leave Koby and Yume with Yoh and co for that long.

Back with the twins-

It was almost 10:20 and Koby had been crying for going on almost 4 hours straight. No one could calm him and for just as long Yume had joined in hearing her brother's distress. Yoh was at his wits end he had flopped on the sofa covering both ears with a pillow while Manta tried like crazy to hush Yume and Ryu along with some Texas girl no one knew tried to calm Koby. Ryu was in a panic wondering if there was something extraordinarily wrong because Koby sounded like he was in real pain. Yoh and the others tried everything on the list from playing to talking even changing Kobys diaper for the third time nothing worked. He wouldn't eat or sleep or stop crying. Everyone in that room was completely stressed. Yoh shot his head up after hearing the door open. Ren and Horo walked in and Yoh thanked the gods at that moment. He ran over fell to his knees holding on Rens legs begging him to help.

Yoh: (Clutching Rens leg) Thank god your home, I've never been so glad to see you guys in my whole life!

Ren: Get off me you buffoon! (Ren kicked Yoh away and went to his sons aid) How long has he been like this?

Manta: Going on 4 hours, Yume has being going on for about the same

Horo: Here I'll take her (Took Yume from Manta and cradled her bouncing her up and down slightly)

Ren: Hand him over (Ryu handed Ren his son) now out the way (Stomped on Ryus foot hard noticing the girl he told Ryu not to bring into his house)

Texas Girl: Poor darlin (Held onto Ryus arm)

Ren set Koby down on the sofa with everyone watching hoping Ren could stop his wailing. Everyone waited to see how Ren could calm him, they tried everything but nothing worked…

Ren: (Talking to Koby here) No matter how much I like to see Yoh defeated and brought to his knees no less by my son, I think its time to stop (Koby slowly calming down but still crying) Are you ready to stop crying yet (Koby calming further still fussing) There's a good boy (Ren smiled and Koby fully calmed and soon as Koby calmed Yume was calm)

This left the entire room except Horo gob smacked, all it took was a few words and he was calmed down. The shaman king got off his knees with his jaw hung low pointing at disbelief at the now completely calm youth that just a minute before hand was screaming his head off sounding like he was in complete agony.

Manta: We have been trying for 4 hours to calm him down

Ryu: And it took you less than a minute

Ren picked up Koby and shook his head thinking that they are all useless. Horo smiled and held his sleepy little girl close.

Yoh: You mean all it took was asking him to stop crying?

Ren: (Ren gave Yoh a funny look then walked into the other room still talking to Koby) I knew it was a bad idea to leave you and your sister with those imbeciles but your father wouldn't listen…

Horo: (Smiled sheepishly hearing what Ren said to Koby) No Koby seems to like it when Ren talks to him, sometimes that's all it takes for him to calm him down

Ren: (Calling out from the kitchen) Who wants tea!

Yoh: Sure I'll have tea I think I need it

Manta: Ditto

Ryu: I think I'll pass

Ren: (Stormed out the kitchen and handed Koby over to Horo before glaring at Ryu) YOU! (Pointed at him accusingly before stomping over to him) What did I say before I left?

Ryu: No strange women but Loraine isn't strange…

Ren: I said no so that means you don't do it (Backed Ryu to the door way) got it!

Ryu: Short pants I think you need to calm down

Ren: Your lucky I don't want my children to witness a murder but if you ever disobey me again they will see yours! (Threw Ryu out the door and politely stepped aside to let the girl out waving to her to say bye before kicking Ryu off the door step) Now get off my property (Another kick so he was off the step)

Ren closed the door and calmly went and made a shaken up Yoh and Manta a cup of tea. Yoh looked tense to say the least with his hands slightly shaky and Manta with blood shot eyes. In a matter of hours the twins proven too much for the 3 to handle even with help from the ditzy dame Ryu invited. Yoh and Manta told of the events that happened

Yoh: It was terrible from the second you guy's left. First I had to change them with Koby peeing on me and then I put Yumes diaper on inside out meaning I had to do it all over again

Manta: Then by the time we had that sorted it was feeding time. It took forever to get Yume to take it

Yoh: But even after we fed her burping them was a pain with Koby spiting up all over Manta

Manta: Yeah then Yume took almost 30 minutes to burp before crying wanting yet another diaper change

Yoh: Then the real Horror happened…

Manta and Yoh: Kobys Colic

Horo: Sounds like you had an eventful night

Ren: And the twins nap is now 3 hours late, you do realise this messes up the schedule

Manta: Sorry it's just those guys are a lot to handle

Ren: We know, try 3 months of experience

Horo: Well we cant thank you enough for watching them

Manta: It was nothing really we were happy to help

Yoh: Nothing? I think Anna's training would have been a million times easier; she's merciful compared to them

Ren: Oh and to think we were going to ask you to baby-sit next week too (Ren said with a smirk)

Yoh: Oh I think I hear Anna calling me I better get going (Moved at lightning speed)

Manta: Err I think I'm… err… washing my hair that night YEAH! So well bye (Followed after Yoh) Hey Yoh wait up!

Both went out the door and down the street as fast as their legs could take them. Ren still had a sneer on his face, watching Yoh beg him to calm Koby was actually quite amusing to watch. The twins were still being a little fussy so Ren straddled Horo who had both in his arms taking hold of one of the twins and getting close to Horo still placed firmly in his lap. Horo and Ren tried talking to the twins to try stop their commotion.

Ren: (Talking to Koby) You did what neither your dad or me could do…. Bring that Asakura down to his knees

Horo: (Talking to Yume here) I can tell you're a troublemaker, you traumatised your babysitters. Doesn't look like we'll be going out again for a while

Both the twins soon dozed off with their parents almost following. Ren and Horo took the two up stairs placing them gently in their cots before turning on the baby monitor and getting ready for bed themselves. They both climbed into bed cuddling up real close tired as ever but not too tired they couldn't give each other a good-night kiss and cuddle before falling asleep once again.

Morning-

After 4am feeding the twins fell right back to sleep allowing Horo and Ren to have a sleep in too. Koby and Yume tired themselves out the previous night so now they slumbered until nearing 10:30 allowing their tired parents a rest before demanding attention again. Horo and Ren got up from bed to collect their bundles of joy from their cots. Horo went to get Yume and Ren got Koby but when Horo lifted Yume out he got a shock. He panicked not knowing what it could be but she had a huge circular patch of crust or something on her head. It looked like a major case of dandruff and looked like one of those caps the Jewish wear on the very top of their heads. Horo called Ren over to for him to examine also. Ren didn't have a clue either and searched every book Pirika had given them to try find out what exactly it was. He got nothing and had to stop Horo from touching the crusty skin 3 times seems so he didn't know what it was he should leave it alone. Eventually Horo had an idea… Call someone who'd know. Horo set about calling Pirika.

Pirika: Hello

Horo: Hey Pirika

Pirika: Hey, how are things?

Horo: Good but…

Pirika: But what? Is there something wrong? Is it about the twins?

Horo: Well we don't think its major but Yume has something on her head that's gross

Pirika: Has what on her head?

Horo: Something all flaky and icky

Pirika: Horo… Hand the phone over to Ren because it could take all day to get a good description from you

Horo: Fine (Called out to Ren) Ren, Pirika told me to hand you the phone

Ren: Baka (Took the phone from Horo) Yes

Pirika: Tell me logically what the problem is, as you probably guessed Horo isn't logical

Ren: Yume has a circle crusty skin on the top back of her head that's a kind of off yellow, it is far too crusty and thick to be dandruff so don't even try to sell that

Pirika: Hmm it sounds familiar… I think its just cradle cap

Ren: Cradle cap?

Pirika: Yeah it's just a condition on the babies scalp usually; it's nothing to worry about. Just rub some olive oil on it then give her a bath to sponge it off. It should go away on its own after a few weeks. Just remember to wipe her scalp with a sponge daily before she goes to bed and after.

Ren: Got it. Good now how the twins doing?

Ren: Fine

Pirika: Bet they are a hand full

Ren: Well we had a traumatised shaman king last night lets just say we wont be going out for a while

Pirika: Poor Yoh, he never stood a chance. Well I'll see about coming up to see you once the twins have their first birthday okay

Ren: Sure

Pirika: Bye Ren and say bye to Horo for me

Pirika: I will, bye (Hung up)

Ren headed over to his husband who was sat staring at the gruesome patch on Yumes head.

Ren: Pirika said bye

Horo: So what is it?

Ren: Cradle cap

Horo: What?

Ren: It's just a layer of dead skin and a slight rash, it should go after a few weeks but we have to bath her now

Horo: Okay, should we bath Koby too

Ren: Might as well, go get the Euro tub, its upstairs in the nursery

Horo did as asked getting the Euro tub or basically a baby bath. He put it down on the kitchen table and started to fill it with water while Ren stripped the twins down carefully. Ren brought them both in and gave Koby to Horo while he set about rubbing olive oil into Yumes scalp like Pirika advised. After sponging and shampooing nearly all the flaky scaly bits were gone but the scalp was still an odd red and yellow colour. They both bathed the twins like a well oiled machine, Ren held the twins in the tub while Horo Got the towels lifting them out one by one then each drying one before wrapping them up in blankets ready for fresh diapers and settled down. Time will pass by with both wondering where the time has gone, their only children growing up so fast…

**Chap 2 up any ideas or anything you may tell of, I encourage all to speak up I'll work with anything I'm given and I appreciate all ideas even if I don't use every single one. Rock-On!**


	3. Look Who's Talking

**Look Who's Talking**

The twins grew and time went on with Horo and Ren working together to bring up the two. Now at the tender age of 10 months causing all kinds of new troubles for the Ren and Horo. Horo had managed to get Yoh, Manta and Anna to baby-sit once more with a higher success rate though Anna has named Yume a demon and Koby wailing wonder. Ren let her off after all she managed to keep Yoh and Manta sane through the night. Horo had joined in the fight to try get the twins to mutter their first words with Ren saying dada over and over so many times it nearly made Ren go mad hearing it. Horo tried daily to get the two to say their first words.

Horo: Say daddy

…

Horo: Come on guys say dada

…

Horo: Da-da, Dada, Daddy, Dad

…

Ren: Give that a rest and hurry up

Horo: I got to encourage them to say it

Ren: They don't need you drilling Dada in their heads

Horo: But it's most kids first words… except Mama but they wouldn't hear that much

Ren: Just move it! Jun is expecting us at the airport soon, twins and all

Horo: Okay, okay (Turns to twins and picks them up one by one handing Koby to Ren) Come on little guys lets go get aunty Jun

They got a cab to the airport, they were going to walk but if they walked now they would have been seriously late. They hoped in the cab each holding a baby on each lap. Once they arrived they each just kept a hold of the babies with it being easier than setting up the stroller and began to look for Jun. Once they found the gate she was coming out of they searched the crowd for the tall green haired Chinese woman. Success, they spotted her over by the gift shop… typical for Jun to find anytime, anyplace and any shop to buy stuff in. They met up with her taking her home for a short couple of weeks stay. Jun was going to try being of help to them and her first act of kindness was cooking dinner while Horo and Ren search high and low for a letter they received about bank accounts for Yume and Koby. Ren opened them straight away being the organized person he is wanted to set the twins up with everything they will ever need in life early. Now Horo seemed to be ambushing that idea by loosing a significant letter Ren needed. Ren cursed his Ainu husband for that but the day wasn't a total loss.

Ren searched the living room with Koby in his arms; he used one hand to sweep around to look for the letter the other balanced Koby. He was in the middle of a rant talking to Koby.

Ren: I swear he can't keep a hold of anything with out loosing it (Ren talking to Koby while looking around the room) I can't believe that idiot lost it and I'm having to look for it, ill kill that baka. (He turns to Koby and bounces him up and down a bit) who am I going to kill?

Koby…Horo…

Ren: That's right…. Wait (Looked at Koby funny) did you just say your first word?

Koby: …

Ren: Say it again

Koby: …

Ren: (Thought for a moment) Who am I going to kill?

Koby: (Laughed and then repeated his answer) Horo

Ren: I don't believe it… HORO!

Ren took Koby into the kitchen where Horo was holding Yume looking in every kitchen draw and jar… for a letter. Ren rushed in shouting of Horo

Ren: (Walked in) Horo! Listen to this

Horo: What? Is something up?

Ren: Just listen (Jun stopped and turned around to watch and listen as well) who am I going to kill?

Koby: (Pointed to Horo) Horo

Horo: He said Horo, that's me! I'm his first word! (Horo ecstatically jumping around the place with Yume in hand laughing as her dad danced around like an idiot)

Jun: How delightful, his first word. You must be proud

Ren: I'm not sure whether to take glee he knows Horos name or that he knows I'm going to kill his dad

Horo: (Went over to Koby and pointed to himself and tried to get Koby to say something else) Okay Koby I'm daddy

Koby: (Pointed to Horo) Horo

Horo: Yes I'm your daddy (Pointed to himself again)

Koby: (Grabbed a hold of Horos t-shirt slightly) Horo

Horo: Call me dada

Koby: Horo

Ren: are you about done I still have to find that letter

Horo: But… why doesn't he call me Dad?

Ren: Well maybe he'll call you mama (Taunting voice)

Horo: Do I look like I can give birth to you?

Ren: Do I?

Horo: …

Ren: Horo!

Horo: But you did

Ren: What I meant is do I look like a mother to you!

Horo: …

Ren: (Whacked Horo on the head with a spatula) I am not the mother!

Horo: I didn't say you were (Rubbed his head)

Ren: No… but you were thinking it (Walked out)

Jun: I think Ren is a lovely motherly figure

Ren: I heard that! (From other room)

Jun: And can hear when people talk about him from any room

Ren: Stop talking about me! (From other room again)

Horo: I know what you mean (Smiled at her before continuing the search)

Later that day-

Horo still tried to get Koby to call him Dad or something along those lines but Koby just laughed and pointed calling him by his name. Ren looked on in amusement before tiring and picking Koby up and taking him away from the persistent Ainu. After Dinner and a nap the twins sat with Horo and Ren for a moment of peace before they decided they wanted to play or needed a change or something else. Yume sat on Horos lap who sat next to Ren with Koby on his lap. Jun had just finished putting her things away in the spare room and came back down the stairs to sit with Ren and Horo who were sat quietly with the twins. Jun came up behind Ren and put her arms around his neck in a hug. She was there for about 5 seconds before Yume started to scream and cry. Once her cries were heard and she started pointing at Jun and Ren leaned over and Jun let go of his neck to see what was wrong but as soon as she did Yume calmed down stopping her crying and smiling at Jun innocently. It was rather peculiar.

Ren: What was that?

Jun: Aww she thought I was hurting you

Ren: She what?

Horo: Yume is very protective of Ren, aren't you? (Taping his finger on Yumes nose)

Jun: Isn't she just sweet (Leaned over to Yume holding her little hand and smiling at her as she cooed away)

Ren: You're all mad

Jun: She loves her baba

Horo: Baba?

Ren: It's Chinese for father

Horo: Oh…

Koby learnt more words over the next month but still says Horo instead of Dad no matter how many times Horo tries to drill it into his head. Yume didn't start talking till she was 11 months old. Her first word was very characteristic of a certain Chinese shaman.

Horo and Ren were in the kitchen with Ren trying to clean up Koby who decided to wear his food today. Ren sat Koby in the sink trying to get all the food out of his son's hair while Horo did his usual to annoy Ren

Horo: Wonder why they make biscuits round… why round? Why not square or triangular or… or….

Ren: How about you go and see to Yume who you have neglected in the living room

Horo: I haven't been neglecting her (Horo began to walk out the room)

Ren: You are such a Baka

Horo: (Walks into the front room where Yume is sat on her mat playing with bedtime rabbit) Why does he always call me baka?

Yume: Baka!

Horo: (Turned to his daughter with a look of shock) What did you say?

Yume: Baka

Horo: No, don't say that Ren will kill me

Yume: (Giggled at her dads face or pure fright) Baka, Baka

Horo: Uh oh… Rens going to kill me if he finds out that's your first word, okay so don't say that anymore

Yume: Baka

Horo: Please say something else, say dad or cat or even wall but please not that

Yume: Baka (Pointed at Horo)

Horo: Great now you're calling me one too, like father like daughter

Yume: Baka

(Just then Ren walks in with Koby)

Ren: What are you doing?

Horo: Oh me nothing why?

Ren: Because you look guilty

Horo: (Made a nervous laugh) Yeah well erm

Yume: (Grabbed Horos hair and laughed) Baka!

Horo: Shhhh (Horo tried to hush her and get her to stop pulling his hair)

Ren: What did she say?

Horo: Nothing

Yume: Baka! Baka!

Ren: Is she shouting Baka at you!

Horo: I swear I didn't mean for her to copy, it just slipped out and well she heard and said it

Ren: (Picked up Yume who was clapping her hands together and staring down at her dad Horo) You really are a baka

Yume: Baka (Pointed at Horo)

Ren: Fast learner isn't she, she already has you pegged Horo-Horo

Horo: Very funny first you, the person who is suppose to love and cherish me now my own little girl calls me a baka

Ren: You taught her the word not me

Horo: Yeah right you say more often than me

Ren: But she's copying from you!

Horo: Which you will hold against me

Ren: Of course

Horo: Thought so…

Koby and Yume are growing up right in front of their eyes, Koby and Yumes first words then potty training and much more is yet to come for the two. How will they ever manage the twins as they get older? Ren and Horo will have full time jobs raising the twins.

**Hope this chap was alright, thanks Kimbob for the help you've given me it's much appreciated**

**Rock-On!**


	4. First Birthday

**READ "THE HORSE WHISPERER"BY WILD STALLION  
YOU MUST!**

**First Birthday**

It was the day before Yume and Kobys first birthday. Ren and Horo had invited a few people close relatives like Jun and Pirika and the gang. To Ren and Horo Yoh and the others kind of were family. Jun was coming to stay over the twin's birthday and Ren was waiting for her while Horo took the twins out for a walk in the park. People had dropped off cards, Faust and Eliza had before they went to America and Manta who would be at a seminar and wouldn't be coming to the party. Cards came through the post and among them were Yohs card. Ren hadn't seen the first birthday as anything special after all, its not as if the twins would remember it right. Ren had got the sink ready to start washing the dishes when he heard some letters being pushed through the letter box, he picked them up and put the letters down on the counter and held in his hand a birthday card. Horo had opened all the other cards putting them up in various places around the house so Ren thought of doing the same. He opened the envelope and looked to see whom the card was from.

Ren opened up the card hearing a shrill tune play from it; he read it was from Yoh and Anna… Yoh must have picked the card. The tune played the most annoying version of happy birthday Ren had ever heard so he quickly closed the card to stoop the shrill tone of its melody only even after he closed it the tune played on. Ren tried cutting the wire in the middle with a pair of scissors… but it played on. After a few minutes it got really annoying and Ren was sure it was getting louder. He decided to end the card evil song right there by ripping the card down the middle but it still didn't stop. He tore it up again and again but it still played on. He had enough extreme measures were to be taken so he took it into the kitchen and dumping it into the bowl of dishes that were going to be washed any minute but he could still hear it play on only in a more crackly annoying way. Ren pulled the soggy card out squishing it into a ball wad before opening the back door and tossing it into the trash putting a lid on top with a bang. He closed the kitchen door patting his hands together to signal the deed was done. He went to start to wash the dishes when he stopped hearing a faint shrill tone still playing. The window was open and the card could be heard from it. Ren leaned over the sink slamming the window shut growling and mumbling about the death of the shaman king.

There was a knock on the door and Ren stopped washing the dishes to go answer it drying his hand on a tea towel on the way. He opened the door only to be glomped by Jun who was stood waiting on the doorstep with Pailong who had the bags in hand. She stopped hugging her brother after a few minutes letting Pailong step in to take the bags upstairs.

Jun: Ren! I can't believe a whole year has gone since that faithful day

Ren: what?

Jun: I bet you have everything planned ready, would you mind if I took a sneak peak at the decorations

Ren: … (Looked around the house then back at her to sort of signal that what was up were the decorations, which was 1 banner Horo put up and the cards people sent)

Jun: Ren… Do you have any idea what a huge deal a first birthday is, these are Taos they deserve the best

Ren: They are 1 year old they wont even know what's going on, it's not as if they will remember

Jun: But we will! We don't want tomorrow to be a bust now do we?

Ren: Erm…

Jun: No we certainly do not

Jun flipped her cell with Ren staring blankly at her. She called some people telling them exactly what she wanted and gave the address of the house before giving them a farewell and hanging up. She stepped into the living room sitting down ready to give a speech, Ren could tell by the way she sat with her legs crossed arms folded and eyes closed. She often sat in this smug way when she was about to start one of her little speeches and this is how Ren knew he was in for it.

Later-

Horo took an extra long walk taking a detour to Yohs to see what he was up to, though the most likely thing would have been cleaning or training he was ding neither he sat on the sofa looking edgy and quiet which was unusual for Yoh especially. Yoh didn't talk much and Anna was nowhere to be found (or heard). Horo didn't stay long feeling uncomfortable with Yoh when he was like that. Horo went home after that with two sleeping babies when he saw people coming out the house with Jun waving them off. He stepped up to his house walking in the open door Jun left open and seeing a completely different house to the one he left hours ago. The house was heavily decorated in tissue paper and ribbons, banners, streamers and much more. Jun was talking on her cell so Horo knew he wouldn't get an answer from her. He searched around this Chinese themed house for Ren. He finally came across Ren who stared at all the red and yellow colour table clothes now set across his dinning table wondering if all this is necessary but trusting his sisters words that 'first birthday are the most important birthday your likely to have'. Ren didn't want to give his kids second rate.

Horo: Ren, what did you do with our house? (Horo said in a mocking manner)

Ren: I did nothing Jun organised it all

Horo: What's with all the decorations?

Ren: It's for the twins first birthday of course

Horo: No I mean why do we need it all?

Ren: Jun said that first birthdays are the most important

Horo: Well yeah but

Ren: No buts, I wont allow my children to have second best.

With that Ren went out in search of his sister who was currently still on the phone to some bakery to drop of some catered food and a cake tomorrow. Horo knew right then that Ren had allowed himself to be influenced again, it was the same with a lot of things Ren would watch reality TV and believe everything they fed him. He still remembered his house-becoming world most child safe all because a woman on TV said the house was dangerous. Horo decided arguing wasn't going to help and letting Ren to decorate the house top to bottom wouldn't harm anyone. Ad least Ren was getting into it… maybe overly into it.

Twins Birthday-

Ren woke early to check everything and feed the twins early, he'd tweaked their schedule so that they would be hungry and awake when everyone came, nothing worse than the birthday boy and girl being sleepy and grouchy not wanting their cake. Guests would be arriving soon and Ren didn't have time to mess around unlike Horo.

Horo: Hey Ren what you think? (Horo stood with 2 parts hats on but he wore them over his ears sticking out at the sides)

Ren: Your going to put someone's eye out, get those off immediately

Horo: Awww party pooper

Ren: I will not have you walking around like that especially since you're a disaster waiting to happen

Horo: You love it really (Horo hugging Rens waist smiling at Rens uptight perfectionist attitude)

Ren: It does have an advantage to it (Ren lifted his hands up making it look as if he was going to put them on Horos cheek affectionately but he travelled up to the hats on his ears pulling them then letting go so they twanged back onto his ears painfully)

Horo: (Reached up to his ears and let out a surprised noise) Ow, your evil do you know that

Ren: Yes (Gave a smug smirk and walked off to do finish what he was suppose to be doing before he was interrupted)

Horo: (Called after him) Pure evil!

Soon everyone started to arrive with Pirika, Vixen and Lyserg coming in and staring wide eyed at all the decorations. Horo quietly begged them not to make any comments or he would suffer later. Pirika being generous it being the twins 1st birthday said she would try for Horos sake more than anyone else's. Jun and Ren were with the twins in the living room. Everyone started to arrive with Ryu, Chocolove, Tamao and Yoh and Anna arriving late with news. Yoh came in running in as soon as the door was open dragging Anna along with him, she looked ready to rip his arm off like he nearly did with hers. Jun rushed after him wondering what the hurry was. Everyone was sat down watching Ren shake Chocolove for his newest joke. Yoh instantly got the attention of the room.

Yoh: Hey guys a minute

Ren: (Dropped Chocolove and gave him a look that meant this isn't over) All yours

(Everyone sat quietly)

Yoh: Guys I'm going to be a dad!

(Complete silence)

Horo: Your going to have…

Ren: … a baby

Ren and Horo looked at each other then burst out laughing, everyone gave them strange looks but they couldn't help it. Yoh looked at them lop-sided and Anna didn't look to impressed either. Ren and Horo just laughed and laughed.

Horo: I can't wait to see this

Ren: (Composed himself) You barely survive babysitting

Horo: Welcome to hell (Put his arm around Yoh)

Pirika: Congratulations a baby can be the best thing that could ever happen to you

Lyserg: If you survive the first year

Yoh: I'm sure I'll get through it piece of cake (Smiled rubbing the back of his head

Ren: prepare to eat your words

Everyone congratulated the two in the news and Horo even made his own little prayer for Yoh, something like 'please help this poor soul, this clueless individual and if its possible be merciful and make Anna turn mute for the next 9 months' This was followed by everyone's prayers for Horo who got the blunt end of Anna's wrath on the side of his head. The twins both could walk by now though Koby still struggled getting up and balancing but Yume could get around on a whim. Horo sat on the floor calling Koby over to him with Koby trying to get to his feet eventually getting there with the help of the armchair. Horo held out his hands and called Koby over. Koby started walking towards Horo but turned when he heard someone else calling his name. Yume sat on Rens lap on the floor over the other side of the room and she was calling her brothers name. Koby stopped paying attention to Horo and walked over to Ren and Yume. Koby fell into Rens lap with his siter reaching down and laughing at her brother. Everyone couldn't help awing at the site. Horo got hold of the two putting them down on the mat to play with the wrapping paper of their presents, which they seemed to be more into than the presents themselves. All was quiet for a few minutes and only a few. No one dared comment on the heavily themed decorations… no one was stupid enough, then again…

Yoh: Look at this place, we can all tell Ren was in charge of decorations (Yoh smiled looking at all the Chinese banners and streamers)

Ren: What? (Folding his arms and twitching, Horo stood behind Ren trying to signal not to comment by miming cutting his throat holding a hand in the air and tipping his head with his tongue hanging out his mouth to signal a hanging but Yoh took no head to Horos warnings)

Yoh: Well you went a little over board on the house

Horo waved his arms around to signal the stop but Yoh didn't get it still. Ren bubbling over and knowing his husband knew what he was trying to do behind him. He elbowed Horo in the middle of miming a choking. Horo spluttered and stepped back in case of another blow.

Ren: Do you have a problem with the way I have done things? (Gave a dark look with arms crossed and fists clenched at the ready)

Yoh: Well I… I… Ren? (Looked at the dark look and wished he wasn't sat in the corner of the room)

Ren: DO you have something against the way I have my house!

Yoh: (Got scared) No of course not, it's… it's… brilliant I wouldn't change a thing or say a bad word against it

Ren: (Looking down at the cowering Asakura who knew he had stepped in it now) Good!

Jun: What you say we all get some cake

Horo: (Coughed slightly) Good idea

Everyone sat around the table and the spare table that was set up right next to it eating laughing and joking. The twins sat in their high chairs trying to catch the bubbles Manta had bought and dropped off the day before. Everyone had bought little presents like books to read, colouring books and crayons, a music box each and cuddly toys. Jun had a surprise present and took the twins upstairs for a while. When she returned Ren didn't recognise his children, he felt sorry for the two as Jun had bought them outfits. Koby sat looking almost insulted in his sailor outfit trying to throw his hat away but Jun kept putting it back on. Yume though looked devastated clawing at her pink frilly dress with ribbons and laces everywhere. It was baby pink with bright pink ribbons down the arms and a bonnet to match. Horo smiled watching Ren stare at his children that sat looking so troubled dressed up in ridiculous baby clothes… Ren only wished he could help but it was Jun we were talking about here. Pirika seemed to love it though cooing and awing at them taking pictures of a dazed Yume and Koby.

The cake was then cut and everyone given a piece. No one started to eat just yet they waited for the twins to start. Koby stared at his holding his spoon in the air and looking at Yume who stuck her hand in and then put her hand in her mouth. She laughed after getting most the room awing. She then decided to try Kobys sticking her hand in and doing the same. She decided Kobys was better and picked up her plate dumping it on the person next to her. Yoh didn't expect to have cake dumped in his lap pushing his chair out and staring at the mess trying to clean it up but it broke up and made an even bigger mess. Yume turned to her brother getting a face full of cake as he stuck his hand full of cake in her face. She laughed and did the same to back. Horo laughed hysterically at Yoh who got evil dumping the cake Koby dumped on him on Horo head rubbing it into his hair. Pirika laughed at the two as they spread cake all over each other but soon gasped when Koby rubbed a huge wad of cake into her lovely white shirt. Vixen laughed at her mother as she fussed over her shirt rubbing it with a cloth. Horo stopped his fight with Yoh and laughed at his sister getting her mad, she picked up some of her cake aiming it at her brother but Horo ducked last second. Instead the cake hit Ren who didn't look to please wiping the cake from the side of his head and aiming a hand full of food at Pirika who tried again to hit Horo but hit Yoh so Yoh threw cake at her hitting Lyserg and Vixen who both gave a go at hitting who ever hit them. Soon everyone joined in throwing whatever they could get a hold of at each other. It was a war with only Anna not touched as she sat back out the way. This soon changed as stray food hit her shoulder. Yoh laughed at her… big mistake. Anna grabbed her husband's head slamming it into the punch bowl and then pulling it back out as he spluttered. Tamao tried to reason with them all only to get hit herself and join in, she closed her eyes and prepared to throw a paper plate full of cream and jelly at who ever was in its path.

Manta: Hey Guys I got out my seminar… (Tamao threw the plate hitting Manta who had just arrived directly in the face) … Early…

Tamao: Oh I'm so sorry Manta! I didn't mean to… I mean I… oh pogo

Everyone just laughed and carried on with only Jun not messed up as she sat in the corner sipping tea and smiling at the success of the party. Manta soon joined in getting a good few throws in and getting Tamao back for the jelly and cream with a hand full of chocolate mouse. After food was running low and everyone started to get tired the food fight ended. Everyone laughed as they examined their appearances; Yohs hair still dripped from the punch and Horos hair was now sticky and matted in cake and dip, which was poured over his head by Ren. Ren and Horo said good-bye to everyone who went to Yohs to get cleaned up. Ren sighed and looked at the mess knowing they had been stuck with all the cleaning.

Ren: Suppose we should clean that mess up

Horo: Do we have to?

Ren: Yes

Horo: We better get these two a bath first (Pointed to the two in the high chair that still played with the food in front of them)

Ren: Then we have to clean up that (Pointed to the room with cake falling off the walls and sandwiches stuck to the roof)

Jun decided to help grabbing some rubber gloves and a sponge wiping down the walls helping Horo pick cake out the carpet and Ren sponge down the stains. It took all day to get the place presentable again. Ren refused to leave the room less than perfect sending Horo to the store twice to get stronger stain removers and new sponges. Once the place was spotless it was time for Horo and Ren clean themselves up. The twins slept peacefully tuckered out from their party. One year down and many, many more to go. The real work is yet to come…

**Hope you enjoyed this chap and hope you enjoy the many more chaps I want to write and thank you to everyone who helped me.**


	5. Patience

Okay you ever see pokemon first movie (I know I'm sad I watched it) and they have that mini episode before hand… this is kind of the same mini Yoh thing enjoy!

**Help Me!**

Yoh had to go through hell with Anna's pregnancy she seemed to make him do training along with everything else at the same time like doing push ups while scrubbing the floor and doing housework in weights 3 times heavier than normal. He couldn't get through any task with out it being double the work and much harder. Of course Ren and Horo came around to ease his suffering and to watch sometimes. They can be so cruel. When it came to the birth Anna was in a hell of a lot of pain but on February 3rd Yoh became the dad of a tiny baby girl under the night sky of a new moon. Yoh loved his little girl very much and within 2 days he took her home with Anna. Anna went back to her old routine but this time training took a back seat to Mika (Means New Moon). She was a handful to say the least and every now and then he would be left alone with Mika while Anna did her normal days routine. Yoh on his first day as a dad found himself way in over his head while Anna went for a check up with Faust having a mild stomach pain still. She was going to be gone all day most likely and Yoh couldn't figure out what was wrong with Mika at all…

RING RING

Horo: Hello

Yoh: HORO! You got to help me! (Mika could be heard in the background screaming her head off)

Horo: What's up?

Yoh: Its Mika! She won't stop crying and I don't know what to do!

Horo: Have you tried changing her?

Yoh: Yes

Horo: Tried cuddling and singing?

Yoh: Yes and I even tried playing with her, burping her and checked her temperature checked her throat and gave her some medicine nothing is working! (Mika still crying her lungs out)

Ren: (In the background) Who is it?

Horo: It's Yoh he has a problem with Mika

Ren: And he's asking you… something really must be wrong, hand the phone over (Took the phone from Horo) Yoh

Yoh: Ren! Help me please I've tried everything from changing to feeding

Ren: When was the last time she was fed

Yoh: About 4 hours ago

Ren: A newborn needs feeding every 2 hours she's probably hungry

Yoh: But I tried she sucks on it and then cries really really loud all frustrated and kicking and screaming!

Ren: (Sighed) Yoh… did you take the cap out

Yoh: The what?

Ren: (Made a frustrated noise) Take the bottle top off and look inside the teat. Is there a piece of round plastic film?

Yoh: (Did as instructed) Yeah

Ren: Well

Yoh: Well… what?

Ren: TAKE IT OUT!

Yoh: Okay! Okay! (Did it) Now what?

Ren: Put the teat back on the bottle and try feeding her again

Yoh: (Did as Ren told him and she stopped crying eating happily) WOW! She's eating… they should really warn you about that

Ren: They put it in the instructions (Gritted his teeth) did you even bother to read them?

Yoh: Well… not really (Laughed nervously down the phone)

Ren: Baka! (Hung up)

Yoh: Ren? … Hello? … You there? …

And so is Yohs start to parenthood… Wonder how Mika will ever survive?

**Patience**

After the twins first words the trick wasn't to get them to say anything it was to get them to be quiet that was the trick. Both became talkative in their own way. At the age of 4 the twins proved to be a hand full still but it was easier to get out the house now they slept through the night but in the daytime there was no rest for the wicked… Horo and Ren needed a lot of shopping done with them running low on food so decided to both go and take the twins with them. They got to the supermarket putting Yume in the seat while Koby walked around. Yume was happy riding the trolley but Koby wanted to walk around like a big boy. Ren took Koby with him to get the milk while Horo went to get some stuff from the canned goods isle. He put the trolley next to a shelf and started to find what ever was on the list. Yume being quite the talker now cheerfully kicked her legs out looking around the big shop.

Yume: Daddy are those all ours?

Horo: If you want to buy them they are

Yume: Really?

Horo: Really

Yume looked around and decided she wanted to buy everything, Horo went a bit further away to find what he was suppose to get while Yume sat in the trolley. She noticed a man walk up to the shelf and pick up a tin of beans. She decided she wanted everything so she thought it was her tin… along with all the other cans

Yume: Mister no, that's my can (Yume shouted across the isle to the man)

Man: Huh? (Looked at the can she was pointing at and then her before smiling sweetly to her) Okay darling it's your can (He put it back and tried to pick up a different can)

Yume: NO! That mine

(He again tried another can)

Yume: Put down, mine! (Yume bossily pointed at the shelves) ALL mine

Horo heard and decided to come to the poor mans rescue, knowing Yume she wouldn't let him walk away with what she thought to be her can.

Horo: (quietly said to the bloke) Just ask her nicely for one and she'll let you have it

Man: (Smiled and nodded a thank you and picked up a can) Please may I have one of your cans

Yume: Um yes Mister, have as many as you want

Man: Thank you but 1 is enough (Walked away)

Yume: Bye Mister

Horo smiled at his little girl before putting the last of the cans in the trolley and going for the next item on the list. Meanwhile Ren was getting some milk down. He got some big bottles of milk and some small ones that he and Koby could drink. Koby loved milk and Yume hated it with a passion. The only way you could get her to drink milk was by putting it in a milkshake. Koby watched his Ba (Dad) reaching up to get the small milks down off the top shelf. Koby lost interest quick and began looking around for something to do. He saw someone putting lots of milk in a fridge across from where Ren was and decided to go talk to him. His nametag said Kevin

Koby: What you doing?

Kevin: I'm putting the milk on the shelves?

Koby: …Why? …

Kevin: So people can get them to buy

Koby: Why?

Kevin: Because people like milk?

Koby: Why?

Kevin: (Vein popped) Because they like to drink it?

Koby: Why?

Kevin: (Second vein popped) Because they think it tastes nice!

Koby: Why?

Kevin: (Third vein popped and now he was really agitated) I DUNNO!

Koby: oh… (Guy turned and tried to get on with his work just before hearing Kobys little voice again) Why?

Kevin: BECAUSE I DON'T YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Koby: I'm sorry (Teary eyed)

Ren: Who are you calling a brat? (Ren came over hearing the mans shouting)

Kevin: That your kid? (Pointing down at Koby who looked a little upset now)

Ren: Yes what about him?

Kevin: He is disturbing my work

Ren: Last time I checked you could put milk away and talk at the same time… or do you just lack the necessary brain cells to do so

Kevin: Hey watch it… (Stopped abruptly by Ren face coming within an inch of his glaring evilly at him)

Ren: I suggest you apologise to Koby right now (Ren spat in a hushed voice riddled with anger) Now!

Kevin: (Backing up for fear of his life and his nose because it looked like the Chinese man would bite it off any given moment) I-I'm S-s-sorry

Ren: Your sorry what?

Kevin: I-I'm sorry K-Koby

Koby: (Smiled shyly at the guy) it's all right mister milkman

Ren took Koby with him to find Horo and Yume. Ren looked around each isle with Koby trotting along behind. Koby got bored wandering around with Ren looking for Horo and Yume and soon started to try find something else to do. He quickly walked off down the next isle while Ren was still stood looking for Horo, when he turned to see where Koby was… he was gone. Ren looked around frantically checking down isle after isle after isle calling Koby, he didn't care about the several people that looked at him oddly he just cared he had just lost his only son in a supermarket. He looked everywhere high and low panicking. He was too worried to be mad at the moment. He thought for a second trying to calm down, he tried to think where Koby would be then it hit him. He could of gone back with Horo. He looked for his lost family in the large supermarket anxiously. He stopped dead in isle 6 after hearing loud screaming… he recognised the voice but who was it. Ren panicked again thinking it was Koby in trouble.

DING DONG

Announcer: There is a lost child at till 4, a young boy whose name is unknown. Will the parents please collect him?

Ren: (Muttering under his breathe) Dam this supermarket, wait till I get a hold of him. If he ever wonders off again he'll be in big trouble…

Ren stormed over to the till and tried to calmly ask for his son but you could tell he was fuming. He gritted his teeth and talked so hushed and infuriated it made the woman at the till back away unsure whether to hand this man his child back.

Ren: Excuse me I believe you found my son Koby (Gritted his teeth and leered)

Shop Attendant: Erm uh-well can you tell me what he looks like (Trying to make sure it's the real parent)

Ren: What! (Raising his voice) Who do you take me for, a child-molesting psycho!

Shop Attendant: No sir, I-It's just policy

Ren: He's small with blue hair and yellow eyes like mine, happy!

Shop Attendant: Yes thank you (Turned around and opened a door to let out Koby who hesitated before coming out holding the ladies hand) here you go

Ren: Thank you (Crossed his arms and walked away from the counter with Koby who was silent and looked very, very guilty. Ren stopped somewhere no one was and turned to his son arms crossed face in a deep frown and eyes looking angry at Koby who sank low feeling nervous at that point. Ren was going to give a speech but decided not to cause a scene, he hated scenes of all things especially in crowded places like supermarkets. He opened his mouth and quietly said a few words of warning

Ren: Never wander off… got it!

Koby: (Muttered under his breath) Yes Ba

Ren: Speak up

Koby: Yes Ba

Ren was still fuming about embarrassingly loosing Koby but that was the least of his worries. He heard a commotion out by the doors. Horo must of gone and got everything on the list and paid for it all already, Ren could see him in the distance where the commotion was coming from with all the shopping bagged and ready. Ren saw something on the floor by Horo… it was Yume. Ren took Koby by the hand and walked quickly to where Horo and Yume were only to be embarrassed beyond belief at the sight he saw. Yume was on the floor taking a tantrum screaming kicking and overall making a huge scene. Rens blood boiled over. His eyes narrowed and his teeth grinded into dust as he stepped over to her looking down at her with the most enraged and angry look that could ever been given. His teeth could be heard grating together and his frown travelled low south of his face. Yume stopped her tantrum for a moment to look at her BaBa's face and got scared quickly. He lowered his head down to intimidate further before spitting out quietly some words through clenched teeth.

Ren: Yume Usui Tao! (You know you're in trouble when parents use your full names) Get off that floor now and stop making a scene! I will deal with you when we get home…

Yume: Yes Ba (Timidly got up and went to hide behind Horos leg who was relieved that Ren had come along. He couldn't seem to get Yume to calm after she started to take her tantrum. He panicked not knowing how to get her to stop but boy was he glad Ren has his ways of scaring the pants off of people with his fierce looks.

The whole way home the trip was eerily quiet not a single person dared cough as it may of sent Ren over the edge. He hated being publicly shown up and by no less than both of his kids. Horo took the shopping in and set it down on the kitchen table before walking into the front room where his very guilty children were nervously facing Ren. Ren sternly looked at them trying to think of a fitting punishment.

Ren: Sit! (They both did as they were told sitting on the sofa trying to look innocent, Yume tried her puppy eyes but still was inexperienced unlike Horo at using them against her Ba) Today you both managed to show me up! (Looked at Koby) You wandering off! (Turned to Yume) And you taking tantrums! Do either of you even realise what you did!

…

Ren: I suggest you get to your rooms now!

Neither had to be told twice walking up stairs to their rooms with out fussing or saying a word. Both had pushed Ren over the edge today worrying him embarrassing him and showing him up. Ren didn't know which was worse. Horo went to try comfort Ren and calm him down. Yume and Koby were after all just tiny tots.

Horo: (Went behind Ren and hugged him tightly) Don't you think you were a bit rough on them, they are only kids

Ren: Kids that should learn to behave… it's all your fault, they have no shame like you

Horo: sure blame my genetics. Yume has your attitude

Ren: But she acts more like you

Horo: We could stand here and blame each other all day but it won't get us very far

Ren: No… but you know I'm right

Horo: (Spun Ren around) I think someone's a little grouchy still (Horo kissed Ren lightly before exiting the room)

Ren: Baka

Horo put everything away and Ren made dinner calming down completely while performing his daily tasks. Horo made breakfast and he made all the other meals of the day. Horo wasn't an expert chef so most the time they ended up with cereal or something simple unless Ren helped. Horo had to be given an A for effort but he just is a dud in the kitchen. Once Ren was done cooking and serving out the food he decided he should go bring down Koby and Yume to say they are forgiven and can eat. First Ren went to Kobys room.

Koby sat on his bed with a book Horo read to him, he couldn't read it but he loved all the little pictures. He sat quietly trying not to get in any more trouble with his BaBa. He jumped when he heard the door opening revealing Ren stood in the doorway.

Ren: Your forgiven, come down stairs and eat dinner

He didn't need telling twice he was straight off the bed and ran to the door way tugging on Rens trouser leg to get his attention

Koby: I'm sorry

With that Koby ran off down the stairs to join Horo and eat. Ren closed his sons door and went over to his daughters room which was the old guest room but now was her own little room. Once she was old enough to have her own bed she was given her own room too. The walls were swirls of dark purple as this seemed to be one of her favourite colours. Kobys room was the old nursery but nothing had changed much in that room except for the cots and the absence of Yume at night. Ren opened her door slowly to see her sat on her floor by the window staring out at the sky holding onto her favourite stuffed animal. She turned when the door opened. She saw Ren and instantly shot up running over to him hugging his legs on the verge of tears

Yume: I'm sorry Diedie (Old term used in china but isn't used anymore, it's the equivalent of daddy) I won't ever do it again

Ren: (Patted her on the back and reassured her) Its all right you're forgiven. Dinners ready better go get some before Horo and Koby finish it

Yume: (Jumped back and started running down stairs) Don't eat it all daddy! I want some too! (She shouted this as loud as she could which wasn't loud)

Ren followed sitting down with his family for a meal that hopefully would be a quiet one

Koby: Dad she put butter in my hair!

Yume: I didn't do it!

Then again maybe not…

Bedtime-

It was time for the twins to go to bed and Horo always read them a bedtime story. Koby and Yume sat on the end of Kobys bed while Horo began to read showing pictures as he went along. Bye the time Horo would finish though they would be asleep, Ren sometimes watched from the door way as Horo read. Once they were asleep though he and Horo set about tucking each in for the night. This was the only time Horo and Ren really got to be with each other without the twins around. They'd sit downstairs and talk about the past just cuddle and watch TV or just go to bed early to enjoy each other there. Tonight however there was a storm that cut the power. Thunder and lightning could be heard along with the downpour of rain. Horo and Ren lay cuddled up with each other happily dreaming away when they were woken by a little voice. Ren sat up after hearing his door being opened and suddenly he saw Yume stood there cuddling her teddy wide-awake.

Ren: Yume? What are you doing out of bed? (Shook Horo to wake him up)

Yume: I'm scared, it's dark and the sky is mad

Horo: Yume, you okay

Yume: I'm scared

Horo: (He and Ren looked at each other before both scooting over) Come on then get in

Yume: (She didn't need to be told twice she hopped on climbing under the covers and getting comfy) Love you daddy, love you BaBa

Ren: Laid down with Yume next to him) Go to sleep

They were just about asleep again when the door again was opened only this time by Koby Horo looked up at Koby who stood there thinking of how he could say this with out sounding like he was scared. Just then a huge thunder roared making Yume grip onto Rens arm and Koby to climb under the sheets at the bottom of the bed and climb up to where Yume, Horo and Ren were. He stayed under the covers head not even poking out not wanting to see the lightning. Yume relaxed and lifted up the covers to see her brother and move him up so she could lay back down. He moved still head under the covers.

Horo: (Lifted up the covers where Yume and Koby now were trying to sleep face to face with each other in little balls all curled up) Goodnight

Horo and Ren shared passing glances before laying down to sleep too, Koby and Yume had never seen a storm this big before so it was alright for one night to let them sleep with them. Ren smiled inwardly knowing that when his kids were scared they would come to him and Horo.

**Hope that chap was okay and hopefully next chap good**  
**Rock-On!**


	6. School Days

**School Days**

Age 5 Yume and Koby are starting their first day of school tomorrow, Horo can't wait for them to go and come back to tell him all about it but Ren not being familiar with it after being schooled at home most his life didn't like it. He had a huge talk with Horo wondering if they should go public or private or just get home schooled but Horo got the better of that convincing Ren public schooling would be better. Bedtime came and neither of the twins wanted to go to sleep even after the story. Yume went downstairs to find her Ba sneaking away while Horo tucked in Koby. She crept down the stairs smiling knowing she'd got this far. She tip toed around to the living room seeing her BaBa sat on the sofa reading the arrangement letter from the school. He wanted to make sure everything went right, he memorized when the bus was coming to pick them up and what route the bus took along with every stop it makes from the house to the school. He was edgy only 2 teachers would be on that bus with 15 other kids. Yume and Koby were a lot to handle for Horo and Ren so two teachers to all them kids seemed risky.

Ren still sat nervously wondering about the day ahead while Yume sneaked to the side of the sofa peering over the arm at her Ba giggling then popping her head back down when he turned to see what made the noise. He leant over then saw her peer over again trying not to be seen but it was too late for that Ren just caught site of the top of her head. You couldn't miss her dark purple hair that she kept at shoulder length. She still giggled a little thinking she had got away with it but she hadn't. Ren crept over and looked over the arm chair seeing Yume sat there with her hand over mouth to stop the laughing which didn't work too well and little blue eyes looking up at him. He then knew she'd come down with out Horo knowing because he heard Horo saying her name and looking around for her up stairs.

Ren: Your suppose to be in bed

Yume: Don't wanna

Ren: You don't have a choice

Yume: Got to catch me first

Ren: No, Yume!

Ren shouted after her as she made a break for it laughing as she headed for the kitchen. Ren stood and made pursuit of her entering the kitchen where she had just ran. He saw her crawl under the table and followed quickly. He knelt down and grabbed hold of her ankle to stop her crawling away. She lay on the floor and wriggled a little to get away but Ren pulled her back so she was just under him as he knelt reaching under the table.

Ren: Your going to bed

Yume: Aww but Deidei I can't sleep

Ren: Try

Yume: (Shook head side to side violently) Na-ah

Ren: I caught you so now you got to go (Lifted her from the floor carrying her as she sleepily tried to argue)

Yume: I'm not tired (Yawned loudly)

Ren: Too bad

Yume: What's the first day of school like?

Ren: I don't know

Yume: What was your first day like?

Ren: I didn't go

Yume: (Rubbed her eyes as she was taken into her bed room) Why?

Ren: I was home schooled

Yume: I heard they put your head down a toilet

Ren: (Put her on the bed and began to tuck her in) They don't do that

Yume: Good, if they tried I would … I would pull their hair (Tugged at her own to put actions with her words then laid down as Ren tucked her in)

Ren: I'm sure you would

Yume: Night, night Ba

Ren: Night

Ren walked to the door and turned the light off looking back and seeing Yume had already fallen to sleep, Ren smiled closing the door then heading off to find Horo who was probably still looking for Yume. Ren walked down the corridor to his own room to see Horo looking under the bed and in the wardrobe for her thinking she was playing hide and seek.

Ren: If your looking for Yume she's in bed asleep, she came downstairs

Horo: You bring her up (Ren nodded in response letting Horo wrap his arms around him) so what should we do now?

Ren: I still have to set the alarm clock get their stuff ready and check their bags are packed, then wash the dishes put away the clothes and… (Had a finger put over his mouth)

Horo: I was thinking of something else (Gave a mischievous grin)

Ren: (Tried to get Horo off him but Horo kept a firm grip) Not now I got too much to do

Horo: But I need attention too, aren't I on your things to do list

Ren: Yes… after the dishes

Horo: (Gave a fake insulted look) Oh so the dishes are more important than my needs

Ren: Baka

Horo: As long as I'm your favourite thing to do I'll take a back seat to the dishes (Gave a smile and let go of Ren letting him go do his chores)

Ren: (Turned and smiled) If you help I'll get things done quicker

Horo smirked and followed helping Ren with everything. In the morning Koby and Yume are starting school. For Horo tomorrow is a big day for 2 reasons, its his children's first day of school and his second driving test, hopefully he'll pass then ad least one of them can drive. Horo decided to be the one to drive because in the driving lessons Ren proved to have what many call 'Road Rage'.

Early morning-

Ren woke at the sound of his alarm sitting up and turning it off before pulling himself out of bed. Horo didn't wake, after a while Horo gets used to alarm clocks and can ignore them while they go off. Ren took a shower then got dressed ready to prepare for the day ahead. Horo being one to rush didn't let Ren finish his chores before rushing him to bed so Ren put the clothes in the wash and put the dishes away before waking Horo and the twins. Yume bounced off the walls but Koby was more nervous than excited unlike his sister. Horo cooked breakfast while Ren made the lunches for the twins. Breakfast went as smooth as Ren could of hoped but after trying to get Yume to stay in one spot was tricky. Koby sat on the sofa putting his lunch in the new bag he was bought and watched as Ren had to carry Yume back down stairs to get ready. She had only just got out her pyjamas and still needed to put her lunch in her bag. Horo was having a last minute cram session with a road safety book so he wasn't much help to Ren now

(This part written by Kim aka unicorn)

Everyone froze in their tracks when they heard the bus beep it's horn, Ren looked at his watch and the bus was 10 minutes early. Ren rushed the two to their feet with Horo following to wave good-bye to his kids as they hoped onto the bus. Ren walked them to the bus where a teacher stood waiting. The twins looked up at her, her long brown hair blowing slightly due to the breeze that was coming from the open doors of the bus, and her hazel eyes staring directly into theirs. She wore a white blouse, along with a light grey cardigan and black trousers and shoes.

Yume: Hi I'm Yume, I'm a dream. What's your name?

Miss K Morton: Hello there Yume, I'm Miss Morton, but most kids call me Kim. I'll be one of the teachers at your school.

Kim smiled a warm smile, laughing slightly as Yume mirrored it.

Mrs K Morton: Hmm…

It was then that she noticed another child. One who appeared to be the same age as Yume.

Mrs K Morton: Hello

Koby just stood there, not knowing whether to say hello or not.

Horo ruffled his son's blue hair.

Horo: Aww, is someone shy?

Koby: …No…

Koby had blue hair like Horo, yet had yellow cat-like eyes like Rens. Yume on the other hand, had Rens straight purple hair, and Horos ocean-blue eyes.

Practically everyone jumped as Rens voice broke the silence, ordering the kids to get on the bus.

Koby and Yume: Yes Ba

(End of Kim's bit)

Everyone boarded the bus and Ren had hold back the urge to order the kids off and keep them home with him, school was foreign to him and home schooling would meant he could keep an eye on them both academically and other. Horo waved till the bus was out of sight and helped an emotionally distressed Ren back into the house who still stood staring at where to bus had disappeared. The only thing Ren could think about is how the first day will go.

Arriving at school-

The twins arrived outside the school gazing in awe at it for almost everyone on that bus it was the first ever day in school. The teacher lead the children in making sure none got lost on the way. They were taken to their classroom and met everyone. Children all sat cross-legged on the floor ready for their teachers to begin the class. Yume sat near Koby but got chatty with some of the girls. Koby didn't talk to anyone he kept to himself for now not knowing anyone and he was like Ren in that way he didn't like getting to involved in what he didn't know about. The teacher explained everything to the class and where they would be. Everyone called the teacher Kim but she said she was a twin and Kim was the other one. That explained why this teacher was wearing different clothes and had a different hairstyle. Koby was with Miss L Morton in a room across the main first year room and Yume was with Miss K Morton in a room on the other side of the first year room. Both classes shared the first year area that had an art department an assembly area where both classes would sit for stories and registration or any other activities containing both form groups. Recess was outside for 15 minutes then back in. Koby and Yume had very different days.

Kobys class had art and Koby took to it straight away painting away. The other group were planting seeds in pots for science learning about growing plants and what plants need. Yume walked by a few times while getting soil she had already started getting along with the girls in her class and they were helping each other plant their sunflowers. Though Yume got along with the girl's one boy decided he didn't like her. He knocked her plant over several times claiming it to be an accident but Yume soon got it wasn't… meanwhile.

Koby was drawing a sunset he was working alone for now he didn't want to go around asking for a partner but a girl who hadn't picked a partner yet saw him working on his own and decided to join him.

Bre: Hi

Koby: (Looked up from his sunset) …Hi…

Bre: My name is Breanne Marie Lesperance but you can call me Bre

Koby: Okay Bre

Bre: What's your name then?

Koby: It's Koby Usui Tao but you can call me Koby

Bre: Can I work with you?

Koby: (He brightened up) Sure

Koby stood to the side and let her grab a paintbrush and draw a huge cat sat on the ground under his sunset. He added whiskers and she added the tail. They caught each other hands with the paintbrushes by accident but to get each other back they purposely dabbed paint on each other. Soon Bre had painted over Kobys hand in blue and Koby had strips of yellow and red up her wrist fighting from across the table laughing till a shout stopped them from the other side of the room.

Yume: KNOCK IT OFF!

Orito: Or what?

Yume: Just get lost!

Orito: What you going to do if I don't?

Yume: you'll regret it!

Orito: Oh I'm so scared of you

Yume: You should be!

Koby rushed around the counter to se his sister stood face to face with the biggest looking kid Koby ever saw. He towered most kids and was very chubby and large. He looked a lot older than someone from first year and must have been in Yumes class not Kobys. Koby watched for a minute while his sister threatened the brute

Yume: Your nothing but a big ugly bully

Orito: What was that! (Pushed her and she nearly went flying on her butt)

Koby: Leave her alone!

Bre: Orito! Stop that!

Orito: (Turned to Koby and headed to him now threatening to hit him with a fist in the air) What if I don't want to?

Koby: I don't care you leave my sister alone!

Orito: I'll get you both (Raised his hand ready to smack Koby when Yume swung from it)

Yume: You big baka! Don't you dare touch him! (Clutched to his arm)

Orito: Get off me (Pushed Yume to the ground making her hit her head on the counter and rub it with tears in the corners of her eyes so it really must of hurt)

Koby snapped and the second the bully turned his head around he was met with Kobys fist. Koby hit him hard sending the bully to the ground crying after holding onto his face for a shocked moment. Miss K Morton heard the commotion and came to find Koby stood over a crying Orito and Yume being picked off the floor by Bre who looked at the nasty bump on the back of the scowling Yumes head. Yume stormed up to face the blubbering bully and put her hands on her hips

Yume: You blubbering baby! That's what you get for messing with us!

Miss K Morton: What's going on? (Rushed over and tried to get them to explain but the evil deputy head walked by and interrupted)

Miss Lowe (Deputy head): What's this… a fight! Unacceptable

Orito: (Still crying his eyes out) He hit me (Pointed at Koby who looked guiltier by the second knowing he was in big trouble)

Yume: You deserved it!

Miss Lowe: Quiet! Come with me all of you! (Grabbed Kobys wrist tightly and dragged him with her and the others following)

They got to the heads office and they told their story to him but he didn't seem to want to listen. He just kept blaming the person who landed a punch, which was Koby. The fact Yume was being bullied didn't matter to him just the young boy with a black eye. The parents were called which made both Yume and Koby turn very pale. They knew who'd be coming up for them and they didn't think he would be pleased.

Back Home-

Ren had a bad morning; the neighbour's dog got into the back yard and scratched at the back door leaving its claw marks all over the paintwork and the house was empty and quiet. He did everything he was suppose to do and now he was just nit picking for something to do. He thought for a while then decided now the twins were back at school he could increase his training again, he knew he could let out his frustration then. All day all he could do was worry, he thought of the twins being kidnapped at school or the bus having an accident or worse someone attacks the school after all it's been on the news many times. Just as Ren got to the stairs he heard the phone ring he stopped for a minute before deciding to let the machine take it. The beep noise was heard and then a voice drilled down the phone.

Miss Lowe: Hello this is the deputy head of North-Funbari Elementary and your children Koby and Yume have got into some trouble so when you in please come down to the school for a chat (Hung up)

Ren heard the voice when going up stairs and rushed back down to pick it up. By the time he got there though it was too late she hung up. Ren called a taxi and hurried down to the school as quick as he could leaving a note for Horo encase something did turn out very wrong. Ren panicked the entire ride their and Koby and Yume panicked about his arrival.

Back at School-

Koby sat rubbing his knuckle that was a little red from the fight. The teachers were arguing it out in the office trying to explain to the thick headed principal it wasn't Kobys fault it was a simple little tiff all to protect his sister. Both teachers were threatened with loosing their jobs and both told him where to stick it. They walked out and told them everything would be all right. They headed back to their classroom to see to the other students they left in the care of another member of staff.

Ren arrived rushing in and seeing Koby and Yume sat there he rushed over to them to ask what was wrong when he saw the guilty look on their faces. He stood looking at them a moment ready to ask them what was going on when the principal's door opened and Orito along with his parents walked out. They gave Ren dirty look and walked down the corridor. Ren heard the father say, "How could you loose to suck a weak little kid huh?" Ren just got more and more confused. The principal called him in and pointing to a seat for him to sit in. Ren did so and waited for the story.

Principal: I called you in about your son Koby starting fights along with his sister Yume. Koby assaulted a young boy today bruising his left eye. Such violence is unacceptable so I'm suspending you son for 1 week and Yume for 3. I have reason to believe she started the argument.

Ren: (Ren sat calmly looking at the buffoon sat in his leather seat acting like king of the world) Why?

Principal: Why do you mean why?

Ren: Why did he hit that kid? Koby wouldn't just do it for any reason

Principal: Your son started a fight and hit the student first in an argument there is no why

Just then they were interrupted by Lucy and Kim (The teachers) who both wanted to explain what happened to the parents. They closed the door and stood there ready to explain when the principal tried to stop them

Principal: Get out I'm speaking with a parent!

Miss L Morton: No! We are going to set things straight

Miss K Morton: Koby didn't start it Orito was bullying Yume

Miss L Morton: And Koby defended her; Orito started the fight pushing Yume over

Miss K Morton: But you wouldn't listen when we tried to tell you!

Miss L Morton: Koby and Yume don't deserve to be suspended for standing up for themselves

Principal: That's enough! Both of you get out your both fired!

Miss L Morton: No we aren't fired

Miss K Morton: We quit!

Miss L Morton: But don't think this isn't over

Ren: Is this true

Principal: Is what true?

Ren: That your suspending my children for standing up to a common bully (Kept his cool for now but you could tell he was getting to boiling point)

Principal: They started a fight I…

Ren: Just answer my question!

Principal: Don't raise your voice at me Mr Tao!

Ren: (Stood and slammed his hands down on the desk) I will do what I like, I am Tao Ren! I can have the best lawyers there are in here with one phone call and you wouldn't be able to get a job sweeping the corridors!

Principal: (A little intimidated by Ren who is quite scary when he threatens) Listen here I…

Ren: NO you listen! I am part of the Tao family I will sue you for everything your worth you got that!

Principal: Erm err…err. I

Ren: I said you got that!

Principal: Yes Mr Tao, I'm very very sorry please except my apologies on behalf of the school…

Ren: Can it! You better of resigned as principal of this school by the end of the week or I'll make sure you never get another job for as long as you live

Principal: But Mr Tao

Ren: I said resign not buts about it (Moved away from the desk and turned to leave watching as Kim and Lucy high five each other) and before I forget these two are to be given their jobs back with a large raise or I'll be back with my lawyers

Principal: Right away Mr Tao

Ren left the room and so did Kim and Lucy heading back to their rooms looking forward to seeing the principal leave and see the big fat raise on their pay checks. Ren stood with his arms folded looking the two sternly before making them move it to go home. School was almost over anyway and Ren wanted to talk to the two about their eventful day.

Ren: Out into the cab now

Koby and Yume: Yes Ba

None dared say anything else they went out into the cab and climbed in with Ren sitting in the front seat not saying a word. Yume leaned over to Koby who sat looking scared witless and feeling very bad. He expected to be shouted at told never to do it again and be grounded but Ren was silent, the kind of silence parents give when they are disappointed or too angry to talk or look at you. The silent treatment was the worst kind of way for parents to show their anger.

Yume: I'm sorry (Leaned back with Koby looking at his feet the rest of the way feeling like he was in the biggest trouble he had ever been in)

The Taxi pulled up and Ren stepped out opening the door and directing them to get out with his head. He still looked stern and annoyed. Koby and Yume walked to the house with bowed heads letting their BaBa open the door to let them in. They rushed straight in and tried to get up stairs before Ren could say anything but it was too late.

Ren: (Walking over the kitchen door) Koby! A word… Alone

Koby: Yes Ba (Got of the stairs and followed Ren into the kitchen. Koby was sure he was in for it. Ren turned and Koby cringed thinking this was it but Ren just lifted him up and put him on the table to look at him in the face. Koby just felt like it was going to be worse now he sat with a bowed head hands cupped together between his legs waiting for his punishment and scolding. Ren leant against the table and a large smirk came across his face. Koby looked up slightly through his hair at his dads smirk thinking his Ba must of thought of something real good to do to him.

Ren: How did it feel?

Koby: …What? …

Ren: How did it feel to hit that kid? (Smirk growing ever larger)

Koby: …Good…

Ren: (Messed up Kobys hair smiling at his strong little boy) I'm proud of you for sticking up for your sister, you should always look out for her. You showed you're a Tao today

Koby: (Smiled at his Ba) Really?

Ren: Really (Took Kobys hand and looked at it, it was a little red and covered in paint along with his face and other arm… Bre managed to cover him with it) now go get cleaned up and I'll take you and Yume out for ice cream

Koby: Thanks Ba you're the best (Hoped down from the table) Neesan!

Ren smiled knowing he didn't raise some wimp that couldn't take care of himself and even prouder he and Horo had brought him up to protect and look out for his sister. Ren went and started to put on his coat and get ready when Horo burst through the door giving a Horo like entrance

Horo: Ren! I passed, go Horo, go Horo you're the best (Victory dancing in the doorway) who's the best?

Ren: I take it you can drive now

Horo: Yip, lets celebrate my success we have an hour till the kids are home what you say (Smirking)

Ren: Guess again (Jested to the stairs with his thumb)

Koby: BaBa we're ready (Ran down the stairs with Yume)

Yume: Daddy's back (Ran down and jumped into Horos arms that was surprised to see them back this time)

Horo: Hey, what you doing back this time school doesn't finish for another hour

Ren: The principal called and told me to go down because Koby hit another student

Horo: What? Koby?

Koby: Yeah and now we're going out for ice cream

Horo: Should of known you wouldn't mind violence

Ren: What is THAT suppose to mean?

Horo: Nothing (Sighing)

Ren: I'm rewarding him for sticking up for his sister and besides that ex-principal was out of order

Horo: EX-principal? What do you mean ex?

Ren: It means he's no longer the principal (Ren walked out the door followed by Koby and Yume who were looking forward to ice-cream)

Horo: Ren? What did you do? … Please tell me the principal is still alive

Ren: … (Started to walk down the road)

Horo: Ren? Ren! You didn't hurt him did you? … Ren? Ren? Ren! (Closed the door and followed Ren who tried to ignore Horos questioning

**Guest stars in this chapter include…**

**Kimberley Morton – Kim – Unicorn13564**

**Lucy Morton – Lucy – Tkari**

**Breanne Marie Lesperance – Bre or Cat Hicks – Darkluv**

**Miss Lowe – J-Lo – My old deputy-head… Remember J-lo's watching you!**

**Rock-On!**


	7. Christmas Time

Christmas Time 

Christmas day was here at last with everyone heading to Funbari Inn to celebrate like they did every year since before the twins were born. Ren wanted this year to go smoother. Every year Horo had managed to do something very wrong. The twins first Christmas Horo got locked outside over night and caught a cold, Ren had the twins and Horo to look after over Christmas and New Year. On the twins third Christmas Horo had bought Ren some bath oils and stuff to as Horo out it 'give him a little luxury'. That little luxury had him covers in rashes for weeks. With out fail every year lead to something else but not this year. Ren watched Horo like a hawk making sure he didn't lock himself out or blow up the kitchen burn Christmas Eve dinner or touch anything flammable. Ren had a sneaking suspicion that Horo was going to do something, something he knew he wouldn't like… it was just how much he wasn't going to like it.

Christmas morning came and Ren and Horo were asleep in bed cuddled up to each other like usual but they wouldn't be that way for long. The door to their room was opened so quietly neither Ren nor Horo woke as two 6 year olds were crawling along the floor in their pyjamas sneaking to the bottom of the bed and looking over to see if their parents were awake. They saw the two sleeping happily and looked to each other with a smile. They both jumped on the bed climbing on top of their parents waking them almost instantly. Yume got Ren and Koby got Horo shouting out excitedly 'it's Christmas! It's Christmas!' Ren didn't want to get up but he knew Horo and his two children would force him. He lay down rubbing his face breaking away from Horo and stretching. He looked to his clock to see it was 6:00am. It seemed like they were waking him earlier each year. He turned over to go back to sleep thinking this was a ridiculous time to even think about waking up but Yume climbed over him shaking his shoulder

Yume: Ba get up! It's Christmas!

Ren: It's barely Christmas it's 6 o clock in the morning go back to sleep for a little longer

Koby: We can't

Ren: Try

Yume: We did

Ren: Try again

Koby and Yume: Deidei!

Horo: (Yawned and stretched) You know your going to loose you always do

Ren: Not this year

Horo: What makes this year any different from the rest

Ren: I refuse to loose this year

Horo: Come on (Tickling Rens side and getting Ren jolting away and hitting Horo in the side as a revolt to Horos behaviour) its Christmas stop being a grinch

Ren: I bet if you let the Grinch sleep he would of being such a grouch

Horo: (Pressed on Rens chest with his own) Get into the holiday spirit you can always sleep tomorrow

Ren: Not if you have anything to say about it

Koby: (Pulled at Rens arm) Come on BaBa!

Ren: No!

Just then Ren was surrounded by them all pouting and Horo pulling off his puppy eyes. Ren tried to avert his gaze but the sounds of Horos whimpers just made him see that face in his head. It was cruel and had some inhuman cuteness.

Ren: All right! I'm up happy

Koby and Yume: Yey!

Horo: Soooooo…. Looks like we win again. Team Horo 4 Ren 0

Ren: Shut up (Hit Horo with a pillow)

They all got out of bed and Yume and Koby were allowed to do their usual. Horo and Ren kept 1 present each for them at the house for them to open and play with before they had to get dressed have breakfast watch a Christmas movie and them go around to Yohs place for the rest of the day. Horo had a surprise he knew the kids were going to love at Yohs house. Yoh had helped him hide it though it proved a difficult task with his own kid moseying around trying peek at her presents too. Horo knew Ren wouldn't like it at first but hopefully Ren wont have the heart to do anything drastic.

-Later that day-

Horo Yume Ren and Koby all set off for the Asakura residence as they usually did. Koby and Yume sang a cheery jingle bells batman smells song while Ren listened in disbelief, Horo had taught them that song two years ago and still they sang it at the top of their lungs every Christmas. Ren didn't stop them mainly because it proved futile. Ren was strict but he let them get away with stuff on holidays and only holidays.

Yume and Koby: Oh… Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid on egg. The bat mobile broke a wheel and the joker got away! (Singing loudly)

Ren: (Turned to Horo as they came up to the door of Funbari Inn) I'll never forgive you for teaching them that

Horo: Remember Ren you can't kill me on Christmas

Ren: Fine… I'll kill you tomorrow how does that sound

Horo: Like my death warrant has been signed

Ren smirked as 5-year-old Mika answered the door with her dad close behind.

Mika: Hello

Horo: Hey there Mika how you been

Mika: I been real good thank you

Ren: I told you a 5-year-old had more manners than you

Horo: How can you be so mean on Christmas? (Pouted)

Ren: It's a gift

Yoh: Come on in guys everyone else is already here

Horo: Thanks

Yume: Aunty Jun!

Jun: Yume, Koby. How are my favourite niece and nephew?

Yume: I'm real excited it's Christmas

Koby: BaBa helped us get you a good present but we can't tell you yet it's a surprise

Jun: Well what we waiting for let's go find it

Christmas went on with people tearing up the paper to reveal their presents. Koby got all embarrassed after Mika held mistletoe above his head and Pirika taped him having to kiss Mika who laughed till her sides were sore telling her dad what she had done. Vixen got into a tiny argument with Yume over who was it in their game of tag but Lyserg was the peace maker giving them snakes and ladders to play instead. Vixen was now just about 7 years old and had blue hair with green eyes. She was what her name entailed, she was just like her mother in most ways but had her dad's voice, and she sounded very British just like her dad. Koby went and hid over where Horo was who was teasing his son slightly over his kiss. Horo said he had one present left till last. Ren had started to relax and enjoy, nothing had gone wrong no calamity no fires no food poisoning and no troubling Christmas jingles from the king of fools Horo. Nope all seemed to of gone perfect but there was still time for him to get a nasty surprise. Horo went into the other room and brought out a big box that had a few holes in the top. He placed it down carefully on the ground and let the twins take the bow off. They lid was lifted off slowly to reveal its contents. Ren was sat on the sofa drinking some milk when…

Koby: A puppy

Yume: (Pulled out the small German Shepard) Daddy got us a puppy

Ren: (Chocked on his drink) HE WHAT!

Yume: Oh Deidei can we keep him can we?

Ren: NO YOU CAN'T! HORO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GETTING A DOG!

Horo: But look the kid's love him

Ren: I don't care I'm not having that thing in my house (pointed at the pup who put his tail between his legs at being shouted and pointed at like that)

Koby: But…

Ren: No! That's final (Folded his arms as a signal that the conversation was over and his decision was final)

Horo: Ren have a heart, that puppy is all alone with no one to care for him. He needs us (Pulling off his best puppy dog eyes and whimpering getting the puppy staring at him with a tilted head)

Ren: No!

Horo saw that his eyes alone couldn't win but reinforcements were needed so Horo gave Koby puppy to hold onto while he got down on his knees beside Yume and Koby so he and Yume could both give the puppy dog pout. Yumes eyes went all teary and her bottom lip quivered and her voice was all soft and sweet. Horo too had the same look with Koby looking sad cuddling the puppy that looked just as sad. Ren couldn't believe Horo and his own children were ganging up on him like this.

Ren: How dare you use my own children against me you sick Ainu!

Horo: They're my kids too and we all want to keep the puppy

Koby: Please Ba

Yume: Pweety pwease Deidei (Looking all teary and pouting holding her hand together in a prayer fashion looking up at her BaBa)

Ren: Dam you Horo! Dam you!

Horo: Is that a yes

Ren: I can't believe it! How could you use them against me like that! You have sick ways of getting what you want

Horo: So we're keeping the puppy

Ren: I'm not cleaning up after it (Ren crossed his arms in defeat this time glaring at Horo with a sickened look)

Horo: Yey! Team Horo 5 Ren 0!

Ren: (Whacked Horo over the head) Stop keeping score!

Horo: Yes Ren dear

Ren lost to his overly cute husband and unbearably cute kids. Yume had Horos puppy dog look and Koby could look so sad it was heartbreaking to look at him. Horo had taught his kids how to manipulate him and that he had to put a stop too, one day Ren will have to develop some kind of immunity to them or else be walked all over. The rest of the night went on with lots of celebrations and Horo making his sneaky present up to Ren with him getting under the mistletoe but Ren still didn't forgive him and refused to kiss back. It would take more than that to make up for the fact he bought a dog behind his back. The presents were packed in bags along with the dog stuff Horo hid at Yohs place with the puppy and then they were on their way. Horo walked the dog home on a lead.

When they got home it was quite late. The twins would have to go to bed soon and Ren and Horo were tired too. The twins were given an hour or 2 to play with the puppy and the other presents before they were sent to bed with Horo reading a story from their new storybook Yoh got them. They were asleep finally and Ren sat down stairs with the dog locked in the kitchen for squatting to do something Ren didn't even want to think about on his carpet. Horo came down and sat next to Ren trying to cuddle up but Ren really hated what Horo did and did not want a puppy

Horo: Come on Ren your not still mad about the puppy are you

Ren: Of course I am you got a smelly slobbering animal with out me knowing. Dogs get fleas they think the most expensive furniture is a fire hydrant, the palest carpet is a dumping ground and leave hair where ever they go.

Horo: You'll grow to love it

Ren: Like hell

Horo: It's just like having a kid

Ren: We have 2 already

Horo: Think of it this way, you can teach them responsibility with a dog

\Ren: I could have done that with out being stuck with a mongrel

Horo: You're impossible

Ren: watch it!

Ren and Horo headed to bed after a long talk about the puppy. Horo decided to name it Luka, which is Russian for 'From A Great Heaven'. Horo wanted the pup to stay in the house so Ren let him keep it indoors. The pup was to sleep in the corridor upstairs outside the bedrooms. Horo put down the bedding and placed the pup on it saying stay to try make the pup stay but it tried to follow. Horo put it back and said more firmly stay. The pup did as it was asked for a while. Ren and Horo got into bed and Horo had fallen asleep with Ren almost following when he heard whimpers from the puppy and scratching at his door. Ren hissed at it to keep quiet but it didn't listen. He shouted and it only silenced it for a moment. Ren got out of bed storming over to the door and opening it to reveal the puppy sat at the door still whimpering and crying. Ren spat at it to seize its noise scaring Luka, his tail went between his legs and he lowered his head. Ren closed the door once the pup had stopped but on the way back to the bed Luka started again. Ren even angrier at the pup opened the door again wanting to strangle the pup but the pup ran in the second he opened the door.

Ren: Oh no get out this instant you're not sleeping in here! (The dog cam over to his feet looking very guilty and sad) Don't look at me like that your not staying in here now get out their to your own bed got it!

The pup didn't stop its look and just lowered himself to the floor looking up at Ren pleadingly. Ren was tired he really didn't want to deal with this. He closed the door letting the pup lay on the floor and went to bed. The pup went to the side of the bed wagging its tail and putting his front feet on the bed. He could just see over it. He went back to the door and did a run and jump onto the bed joining Horo and Ren. Ren shot up the second he felt Luka paws on his legs. Ren growled lowly and told Luka to get down while pushing the pup to the floor. The pup didn't give up he got back on again and again until Ren held him in front of him threatening his life. The dog started to cry again making Ren put him back down at the bottom of the bed

Ren: Fine! You can stay here for tonight only! Got it! You are back out there tomorrow and if you don't your going to the pound

Luka just wagged his tail and rested down by Ren and Horo feet. Ren laid back down falling asleep eventually.

Another member to the family and I got the description of Luka off a picture I found… you wouldn't believe what colour the dog is it's funny as hell.

**Rock-On!**


	8. Luka: Dog From Hell

**Luka: Dog From Hell**

From day 1 Luka had annoyed Ren to hell. Luka wormed his way onto the bottom of Ren and Horos bed every night no matter how much Ren tried Luka wouldn't stay out in the corridor. Basically everyday was a new day for Luka to annoy Ren. Ren found it frustrating finding Lukas little presents everywhere and wanted to hang the dog from the light fixtures when he found 2 pair of his shoes chewed beyond recognition by the German Shepard puppy. The back yard was dug up and Luka knocked over a lamp by day 3. If that wasn't enough Ren was stuck training Luka to use the newspaper. Ren seemed to think Luka had done his business everywhere but the newspaper by the time the first week was up. It took 2 weeks to get him to use the newspaper. Ren then decided it was time to take the newspaper outside which Luka didn't grasp doing his business on the floor where the newspaper used to be. Every 2 steps forward Luka took a step back.

By week 3 Ren was at his wits end. The dog's toys were left everywhere and he malted hair all over making vacuuming something Ren had to do twice a day. Horo and the kids often forgot to feed the pup so Ren got stuck doing that too, if Ren didn't know any better he would swear he owned the dog not Horo and the twins. Though Ren had to admit the twins loved the puppy and always played with him with out fail. They would rush down in the morning to walk him and play fetch in the back yard. Ren didn't play or walk the dog he just did everything else, from cleaning to feeding. He groomed the dog because he got sick of the hairs being left all over the furniture and let the dog out to stop him leaving his surprises around the house. Ren was hardly ever near Luka on his own but Horo volunteered to chaperone a field trip Koby and Yume were going on and Ren was left in the house with Luka all day.

Ren tried to have some quiet time but got the feeling of being watched. He looked over his magazine to see Luka sat staring up at him waging his tail with a lead in front of him. Ren raised an eyebrow giving a look that meant 'you actually think I would walk you'. Luka nudged Rens feet and looked sad with his little blue eyes. It was almost sickening how cute and sweet that dog looked. Ren rolled his eyes and decided a walk wasn't a bad idea. He thought maybe Luka would run away and then he wouldn't have to put up with all this nonsense anymore. Ren grabbed the lead and put it on Lukas collar as he wagged his tail and jumped up and down perkily. Ren grabbed a coat and took Luka out to the park. He saw a few other dog owners had let their dogs off the leads so they could run about so Ren did the same letting Luka run around and play with anything and everything he found. Ren sat on a bench and watched the dog run from one end to the next after a squirrel. Just then another dog ran over and started play fighting with Luka, the owner of the other dog didn't like it to much so tried to call his dog back but all efforts proved futile. The other pup carried on running around with Luka happily with the owner trying to catch up to them. Rens stomach growled and it looked like it was going to rain. Ren called Luka back ready to go home. He shouted his name firmly once before Luka ran straight back, jumping around Ren like a dog possessed. Ren shooed the pup away and started walking with the ever-loyal Luka following only a few steps behind. Ren gazed over to the man with the other dog and smiled slightly seeing he still hadn't caught his dog yet that made a mockery of him.

Once they got back Ren took his coat off and sat down for a rest. He put his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes before opening them and looking down at Luka who had his front paws on his knees wagging his tail and panting. Ren stroked the dog's head then pushed him down sitting up and looking at the puppy as he sat there waggling his tail. Ren stared at the puppy looking at his big blue eyes and dopey looking cute face and it reminded him greatly of Horo. The strange little German Shepherd even had blue hair strangely enough, he had black paws with long fur but as from his feet it went from black to grey to white then blue, Horo said the breeder he got Luka from told him a lot of German shepherds get blue fur but its hard to sell them because everyone wants perfectly bred dogs. It annoyed the living daylights out of him with its yapping, its insisting to sleep on his bed and other bad habits but it followed him around loyally always fussed and showed lots of affection just like Horo except it had more intelligence which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Ren couldn't help but smile at the little thing; he couldn't help but love the little scruffy pup. Ren clicked his fingers and Luka was there instantly licking his hand and wagging his tail. Ren stroked him and made a little decision

Ren: Your not so bad, but Horo and the kids never have to know that do they

Luka and Ren from then on had a secret relationship, whenever Horo and the twins weren't there he was very affectionate to the pup but when they were around he was distant. No one figured it out till a few weeks later. Horo had been trying for ages to teach Luka to sit, stay, beg anything but Luka just tilted his head at him and often walked away ignoring the Ainu completely. It had been that way from day 1. One day Luka was left alone with Ren again but Ren couldn't find Luka anywhere, it was time to take Luka for a walk but the pup couldn't be found anywhere. Ren finally tried outside in the back yard. Ren sighed with relief when he saw Luka lying in the grass on his side. Ren called him over but Luka didn't respond. Ren tried again only more firm and clapping his hands together… nothing again. Usually it took one call to get Luka to come but Luka didn't respond at all. That's when Ren began to worry.

Ren walked over to Luka and saw him struggling to breathe Ren picked up the puppy and took him inside to look at him. Ren got his coat and rushed Luka to the vets as quickly as possible. He held onto the little puppy the entire way. He left a note for Horo just encase he and the twins got home before him. It was a good 45 minute walk but with Horo gone with the car what more could he do. A taxi would take just as long plus not many taxis would take dogs in the car especially puppy's. Ren got Luka there and had to wait for an emergency appointment. Luka still breathed in slowly as if chocking on something, you could hear the struggle. Ren sat for what seems like forever. He waited for about 30 minutes when he heard Yumes voice from across the room. He turned to see Horo and the kids running in to see how the family pet was. Ren didn't say anything feeling a little guilty it happened on his watch. Koby and Yume petted him until the vet called them through.

The vet began by giving Luka an injection to keep Luka calm while he checked down his throat. The vet soon found the problem. Luka had tried to eat another shoe and this time some of the material had caught in his throat slowly suffocating the poor puppy. After the vet removed it everyone let out a sigh of relief and took Luka home with Luka laying in Rens lap the whole trip. Horo noticed how warm Ren was being to the injured pup and smiled as he drove them home. Everyone got in and Ren put Luka on a pillow on the sofa, Luka was awake and back to normal basically but was still a little worn out. Horo came up behind Ren and cuddled him while teasing Ren.

Horo: I thought he wasn't allowed on the sofa

Ren: Well he did just almost die I think I can merciful

Horo: I told you, you would love him

Ren: Just because I am letting him lay on the sofa after almost chocking on your shoe doesn't mean I love him

Horo: I saw you cuddling up to him in the car

Ren: Weren't you suppose to have you eyes on the road

Horo: Admit it you love Luka

Ren: Your wrong (Ren sat on the sofa next to Luka and switched on the TV)

Horo: (Sat next to Ren tickling Rens side making Ren squirm and push Horo away) You big softy

Ren: Horo! Get lost!

Horo: Just admit it you love Luka

Ren: Never! (Still pushed Horo away trying to stop Horos tickles)

Horo: You love that what did you call him? Slobbering yappy pest from hell? Or was it mangy mutt with a weak bladder?

Ren: Both! Now get off me!

Horo: Not till you say it

Ren: I told you no!

Horo carried on his tease but not long after Luka came to the rescue. Luka climbed onto Rens lap and yapped away at Horo and pulled at Horos clothing growling but not too viscously. Horo stopped and backed off as the tiny pup barked and yapped at him to stop. After Horo stopped and sat back in surprise Luka wagged his tail and sat on Rens lap with Ren just smiling at the look on Horos face. Luka licked Rens face a few times then lay down on his chosen main masters lap. Ren stroked him a few times still smugly smiling at Horo who couldn't put his hand on Ren with out Luka growling at him now.

Ren: I think Luka will make a perfect guard dog that's all. As you can tell he listens to me more than he does you so that's why baka

Horo: What a load of… (Luka yapping a few more times cut off Horo)

Ren: Luka (After that Luka stopped and stayed in Rens lap quietly)

Horo: Even if you wont admit it you love that dog (Horo smiled and stood up to leave)

Ren: What ever (Ren said still with a smirk)

Ren from that day on trained Luka to be a guard dog. Luka was very protective of his family and always listened to Ren. He listened to Koby, Yume and Horo but not to the extent of Rens command. Ren was the master of Luka from then on after all he was the main care giver and his trainer being a Blue Long-Haired German Shepherd Luka was an intelligent strong breed that loved to be challenged and played with. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

**Awww Kimbob and me came up with the ideas for that who knew Ren had such a way with animals hmmm?**

**Rock-On!**


	9. My Favourite

**Ideas for chap originate from true stories and Kim Morton helped thanks!**

**My Favourite**

Age 6 and in second year both Koby and Yume loved going to school, even though Koby wasn't as social as Yume he found a real good friend already called Breanne or Bre for short. Yume being the more social found her own little group quite quick, an unconventional group I might add. Some of the main people were Jenna (Jenbo), Katie and Kim (Kimbob). Today was an ordinary day in class. Yume was with Kim and they were revising spelling bigger words.

Miss K Morton: Okay class who can spell… kitten

Yume: (Put her hand up) Me!

Miss K Morton: Okay, Yume

Yume: K I T T E N, Kitten (Sat up straight smugly)

Miss K Morton: Correct now… (Looked over the class to see Jenna not concentrating doodling on her book) Jenna

Jenna: What? (Looked up)

Miss K Morton: How do you spell Crocodile?

Jenna: K R O K O D I A L

Miss K Morton: Wrong Jenna

Jenna: Maybe it is wrong but you asked how _I_ spell it (Stuck her tongue out)

Miss K Morton: Your not going to put that thing back in your mouth are you? …

Both classes were seated in the main area to be given an assignment. They were told to find a person and write about them and what they do. It wasn't to be to long as and they had three days to complete it before reading it out in front of the class, suggestions were made like your parents, uncles or friends as long as you knew a lot about the person. After everyone understood and had written it down. Next up was reading time and they were reading "Chicken Little" to the class

Miss L Morton: (Reading from the book) "and so Chicken Little went up to the farmer and said 'The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" (Pause for atmosphere) and what do you think the farmer said? (Saw Kim's aka Kimbobs hand fly up) Yes Kim

Kimbob: Oh my god! A talking chicken!

The entire class burst out into a fit of laughter including both teachers who found it hard to compose themselves after that. The story got finished eventually…

Arriving back home-

Koby and Yume had a good day at school while Ren and Horo were at home busying themselves (I know what most people will think but I say let you imaginations wonder) until the kids got home. Horo heard the bus pull up and opened the door to greet the twins as they ran up to the house. Luka now quite big came to the door to greet them wagging his tail and getting petted up. Ren came down the stairs with a towel around his neck; he must have been in the gym training. Yume couldn't wait to tell of her eventful day and Koby just sat and watched cartoons while Yume sat with Horo telling of everything she had got up to.

Yume: Today I learnt my times tables and then at break time Jenna threw a sandwich at Katie but it missed and hit Kim. Kim was so mad at her and chased her into the bathroom and locked her in the bathroom stall. The teacher didn't get her out until after science, she had to crawl under into the next stall to get out. Miss Lowe was mad but she couldn't prove Kim did it and Jenna would never tell on her but Jenna did stick a kick me sign to Kim's back for revenge. Katie kicked Kim real hard and left a footprint on Kim's behind.

Horo: Sounds like you had a good day

Yume: Yip and now I got to do an assignment so I'm going upstairs and starting it right away (Hugged Horo and ran up the stairs with her school bag)

Horo: What about you Koby (Stood up and sat next to Koby) what was your day like?

Koby: Fine

Horo: What happened today?

Koby: Nothing much but it was Bre's birthday today so the entire class sang to her which she didn't like, then at reading time when we were reading Chicken Little Someone shouted out Oh My God! A Talking Chicken! And everyone laughed.

Horo: Sounds great… wow a talking chicken…

Ren: (From kitchen) Horo! How many times have I told you not to put metal in the microwave!

Horo: Ooops… better go take the spoon out my soup cup

Koby: Baka

Horo: (Pouted) I'm your dad your suppose to respect me

Koby: Your suppose to take the spoon out the soup cup before you put it in the microwave (Smiled up at his dad)

Horo: You sound like Ren when you talk like that (Messed up Kobys hair who moved away Koby straightening out his blue hair)

The day went on and tomorrow both Yume and Koby were going to set about the start of their project. It had to be in Monday and today was Friday. They had Friday Saturday and Sunday to do it by and then Monday they have to read it in front of the classes. They both thought about it long and hard and both decided they would do about their parents. Koby picked Ren and Yume picked Horo… now what to write about.

Next Morning-

Saturday morning Yume decided to ask Horo a load of questions for 1 her curious nature and 2 partly for her project.

Yume: Dad (Peered around the corner to see Horo trying to open a bottle of ketchup, the twisty lid ones not the squirt ones)

Horo: Yeah (Tried again and again using his t-shirt for grip)

Yume: Can I ask a few tiny questions?

Horo: Ask away (Banging the top off the counter a few times to loosen it)

Yume: Okay (Beamed a large smile and started) if you were an animal what would you be?

Horo: Erm… Rabbit (Horo said with a smirk and distant look)

Yume: Why?

Horo: … I'll tell you when your older (Gave a nervous smile… You know the saying "at it like rabbits")

Yume: Oh… Why is your hair blue?

Horo: I was born that way…

Yume: Why don't I have blue hair?

Horo: You were born with Rens hair

Yume: Who's your favourite Koby or me?

Horo: I love you both the same I don't play favourites

Yume: What's your favourite colour?

Horo: Blue

Yume: Why do you look like grandpa Usui?

Horo: Because I inherited my dads looks

Horo: Are you a boy?

Horo: (Stopped his fiddling with the tomato sauce for a minute to answer looking shocked) Yes

Yume: Then is Ba a girl?

Horo: … No… (Started twisting the bottle again)

Yume: Do I have a mommy?

Horo: (Stopped dead again to answer) No you don't

Yume: Why not?

Horo: Because you have 2 dads instead Ren and me are your parents. You don't need a mommy (Started getting frustrated with the tomato sauce bottle going red in the face twisting the lid)

Yume: Need help with that? (She asked sweetly)

Horo: No I'm fine sweetie you just go and play or something

Yume: Okay but I thought you should know your twisting the lid the wrong way

Horo: … I am (Tried the other way and the lid came off easy) So I was… thanks

Yume: No problem daddy Ba said you were slow it's not your fault

With that Yume left while Horo rolled his eyes turning and carrying on with his snack thinking it was typical Ren would say something like that. Yume went up stairs and began to write her project. It only had to be 2 minutes long describing Horo her chose candidate. Meanwhile Koby was thinking of what to write about Ren but he couldn't really think of much. He didn't want to go ask Ren he thought he might laugh or something. Koby thought long and hard and came up with a small idea. He thought of following Rens daily schedule and observe or analyse his Ba doing his thing. Koby sat up got pen and paper going to find his BaBa. He knew where he would be this time of day; he would be in the gym and weaponry room. From then on Koby followed Ren everywhere to see what his dad did and stuff.

Ren noticed every corner he turned Koby was there, every room he entered Koby came to and when he was making dinner Koby watched… Ren got suspicious. By bedtime Ren came up and Horo was already climbing in bed. Ren came in with Luka following jumping on the bed and getting lots of attention from Horo. Ren stood at the door peering around the doorframe and looking around as if searching for something.

Horo: Ren? What are you doing? (Tilted his head to the side)

Ren: Checking to see if Kobys there (Closed the door and headed over to the bed)

Horo: Why do you need to check?

Ren: He's been following me

Horo: Following you?

Ren: He just stuck to me all day (Climbed in the bed) I think he's up to something

Horo: Your just being paranoid

Ren: I am not paranoid

Horo: You think your son is stalking you with some sort of agenda… your 6-year-old son. That sounds like paranoia to me

Ren: I'll remember this next time you think the microwave is trying to kill you

Horo: It is!

Ren: Who is the paranoid one?

Horo just stuck his tongue out petting Luka up one last time and then laying down with Ren to sleep but Horo decided to tease Ren one last time before going to sleep.

Horo: Koby, what are you doing at the bottom of the bed?

Ren shot his head up to see an empty space turning to Horo with a very pissed look. Ren grabbed a pillow and hit Horo with it before putting it back down and going to sleep. He had to elbow Horo a few times for giggling but Horo eventually fell to sleep.

Next Day-

The next day it started all over again everywhere Ren looked Koby was there. Ren went into the kitchen to get a peach and Koby popped his head in the doorway, Ren turned to see Koby there and slowly went around him then picked up speed walking around in one big circle to loose his son. He stopped at the stairs looking around the corner he just came around and sighing seeing Koby wasn't there. He turned taking another bite out of his peach when he came face to face with Koby. Koby stood there innocently holding his notebook in his left hand and a pen in his right. Ren gave Koby a stern look and crossed his arms.

Ren: What are you doing?

Koby: … Nothing…

Ren: Then why are you following me around like a lost puppy?

Koby: …

Ren: Answer me!

Koby: No reason (Koby said quickly)

Ren: (Gave him a questioning look then noticed the notebook Koby had carried around the entire time) Then what's on the notebook

Koby: (Looked at the note book then hid it behind his back) It's for homework

Ren: Then why have you been carrying it around like a bible?

Koby: (Stood still looking at the ground and decided to make an escape) I-I have homework to do (Turned and went up the stairs quickly)

Ren found the behaviour odd and annoying but he knew he shouldn't of been as accusing when he didn't actually know if Koby was up to something… but he wanted to find out. Koby stayed in his room for the rest of the night and went to sleep early. Ren came up to check both Yume and Koby had gone to bed on time first he checked on Yume who was still awake and was instructed to get to sleep. Next Ren went to Kobys room but Koby was already asleep. Ren peered in and checked he was asleep and not just pretending, both the twins tried that on him to stay up but it didn't work often. Ren turned to leave but noticed the notebook on the counter, he also noticed it was open and decided to see what Koby had been writing in it. He read over some of it and then realised why Koby had been following him. He smiled and walked out closing the door softly so as not to wake Koby…

Next Morning at school-

Koby had got up and packed everything for school and now sat in the room with both his year group classes. Most of them written about pets or uncles and aunts and a small group did about their parents too. Yume was up next with her short speech on the person she chose.

Miss K Morton: Bre your first read out your assignment

Bre: (Stood up and read out her homework)

(Actually written by Bre AKA darkluv) my mommy has blonde hair and green eyes like mine... she always says how much she loves me and my brother and daddy... even though are family is always far away from each other she says where not broken...but my mom tells me my daddy needs to leave because work, I love my daddy and I know my daddy loves all of us, I miss him all the time but I know he will come back, and my mom my and daddy got me a puppy to show how much they love me (Sat back down)

Miss L Morton: Okay Yume you next

Yume: (Stood up and began with a huge smile)

My Daddy

My dad has blue hair and blue eyes which he uses to get what he wants from Ba, He would like to be a rabbit for reasons I'm not allowed to know till I'm older. His favourite colour is blue and my BaBa said he's slow but gets there eventually. My dad is a great person on the inside and loves my brother and me very much (Sat down then shot back up) …Oh! And he's a boy (Sat back down)

Miss K Morton: We'll that was… interesting Yume

Miss L Morton: Okay, Koby your up

Koby: (He stood up and held his piece of paper up so he could read it but talked to quietly) My Favourite…

Miss L Morton: Don't be shy speak up

Koby: (Muttered the next part so the teacher couldn't hear) I'm not shy (Spoke up louder)

My favourite person is my Ba Tao Ren. He is brave, strong and never gives up. He is part of a great Chinese family and head of the Taos; he does everything for us and always finds time to help us. I think he is great because he is always looking for new challenges and he's very smart. He is strong with yellow eyes and dark purple hair and Chinese. My dad said he was always a fighter and even though life wasn't always fair on him he always kept his head up high. That's why I hope to grow up to be just like him so I can be proud and strong (Sat down and folded up his paper)

Miss L Morton: That was very sweet

Miss K Morton: Aww

Miss L Morton: Okay who's next…

Okay sorry but I'm ending it there with nothing more to really say… I could have gone on but well it wouldn't have been interesting and would of made the chap overly long, I'm cutting back

**Guest stars in this chapter include…**

**Kimberley Morton – Kim – Unicorn13564**

**Lucy Morton – Lucy – Tkari**

**Breanne Marie Lesperance – Bre or Cat Hicks – Darkluv**

**Jenna Stocks – Jenbo or Jen – Jen-Tao07**

**Kimberley – Kim or Kimbob - Kimbob**

**_I will not be sending thank you emails anymore due to circumstances so ill try answer them at the end of chapters maybe so we shall see_**

**Rock-On!**


	10. It's Me Or Luka

**A very short piece just for something for you to read… my first ever-true case of… writers block TT dam I want to cry so much.  
**

**It's Me Or Luka**

They had Luka for a while now and Luka demanded more attention from Ren. Ren loved that dog and it was always with him, they were inseparable and trust me Horo tried to separate them a few times. Horo couldn't believe he was being pushed aside by a puppy. One morning after the kids had gone to school and they were left alone Horo tried to cuddle Ren but once he got comfy Luka came running over demanding all Rens attention and growling at Horo when he tried to lean into Ren. Horo gave up in the end and let the dog win that round thinking it was a one off. That wasn't the half of it. Horo found that whenever Horo cuddled Ren or did anything with Ren Luka was there to take all the attention. Horo could deal with the most part but a few times he got a little tired of the attention hog. Easter was quite the show…

Easter had arrived and Horo hid eggs all over the house for the kids and Ren complained about too much sugar not being good. The kids had found half the eggs and were looking in the yard now. Luka followed them smelling chocolate was around. Yume found 2 more eggs out by the tree swing. She had bought a set of bunny ears and had been wearing them most the day. It was really too hot to wear them so she took them off her head and put them down. Luka came over fussing and playing around. Yume petted him and then for a quick laugh put her bunny ears on Luka. Luka shook his head a few times to get them off but they didn't budge. She laughed falling on her back in a little fit. Luka went in search of his master to help. Ren was in the kitchen with Horo leant against the counter drinking a glass of milk while Horo did the dishes. Horo kept stealing kisses from Ren between dishes and sips of milk but this seized once Luka ran in with the bunny ears on dancing around to shake them off before going to Ren who knelt down and petted Luka getting looks from Horo.

Ren: Now then snow bunny (took the rabbit ears off getting lots of appreciation for it)

Horo: What did you say?

Ren: I was talking to Luka (picked Luka up)

Horo: Since when is he called snow bunny? (Horo pouted)

Ren: Since now, he reminds me of you at times only more intelligent (Ren smirked)

Horo: Hey now, I have more intelligence than a dog

Ren: No you don't (Ren smiled with Luka wagging his tail almost smirking at Horo)

Horo: You spend too much time with that dog and it freaks me out you give him my nicknames

Ren: (Put Luka down) I don't care quite frankly (Smirked pecked Horos cheek and left)

Horo was left in the kitchen with Luka who sat on the floor watched Ren leave and turned to Horo as if to mock him. Horo stared at the dog in a sort of stare down. Luka didn't blink and neither did Horo until Horo turned back to the dishes putting in the final words.

Horo: You better watch it or I'm getting you fixed

Luka gave him a final look before walking out the door and following Ren. Horo turned back to his dishes grumbling about the day he bought that dog.

One Morning-

One morning Horo came down and smelt something good cooking. Ren was over the stove cooking something that smelt real good. Horo leaned over Ren shoulder to see what it was but failed as Ren turned with the pan and dumped the contents into the dog bowl. Horo saw the mouth-watering breakfast be dumped into the dog bowl and his jaw dropped.

Horo: Ren? Why have you just spent all that time cooking that for Luka?

Ren: Why not?

Horo: He's just a dog a bone would of done him

Ren: He's not just _a_ dog he's _my_ dog

Horo: Well where's mine?

Ren: (Handed Horo the pan and started walking out) It'll be ready as soon as you make it

Horo: (Waited until Ren had fully left the room) This isn't over fur-ball

Movie night-

Its was movie night and the kids had picked a movie each as Koby wanted 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' and Yume wanted to watch 'Finding Nemo'. The kids sat on the floor Ren sat on the sofa as usual and Horo went and got 2 bowls of popcorn for the kids and him and Ren. When Horo returned he gave Koby a bowl and went to sit in his usual seat only to see none other than Luka sat proudly in his place. Horo narrowed his eyes at this pest. The dog looked up wagging his tail looking proud smug and in charge… the new favourite in an odd way. Horo cleared his thought to signal the dog to move but Luka stayed still. Horo got a smirk and decided he was bigger he'd force this pest off the sofa. He gave Ren the popcorn who sat eating some staring un-amused at the screen as the titles came up giving the ratings. Horo took his hand behind the dog and pushed him off the sofa sitting down and cuddling into Rens arm sticking his tongue out at Luka before wrapping his arms around Rens waste in success. Luka looked at them sulkily for a moment before laying down looking glum and sad crying for attention sounding sad and hurt with each whimper. This of course got Ren attention who immediately picked up the pup and put him on his knee giving him all his attention. Luka looked at Horo before snuggling down in Rens lap. Horo glared at that dog through half the movie and every time Horo cuddled Ren Luka shuffled nudging Ren hand so Ren would give him yet more attention. Horo saw this was going to be an all out war.

After The Movie-

Horo had taken the kids up and they were in bed sleeping. Ren was in the kitchen putting the now clean bowls back in the cupboard. Horo sneaked up behind him and covered Rens eyes from behind

Horo: Guess who?

Ren: …Dory the fish…

Horo: …Noooooo…

Ren: Then I have no idea

Horo: That's nice you don't even recognise you own husband

Ren: (Smirked evilly) Is that you Hao, I thought you were dead but I'm sure I could run off with you (Ren turned around to look at the Horos face that twisted into a look of hock and disapproval) Oh it's just you

Horo: What do you mean just me?

Ren: Nothing

Horo tried to kiss Ren only to be stopped by something pulling at his leg, he looked down and there was Luka tugging at his shorts. He tried to kick Luka away but Ren didn't like Horo nudging at Luka with his foot. Ren sent Horo a dirty look before bending down and picking up his pup giving him lots of attention and affection

Horo: I swear you love that dog more than me

Ren: The things you come out with is it any wonder (Ren sent Horo a smirk before putting Luka down and exiting)

Luka was going to follow but Horo closed the kitchen door before Luka could follow Ren out. Horo stood glaring at Luka for a minute before giving his demands.

Horo: Stay away from my Ren, it's me or you and remember I can have you neutered anytime, got it fluff-ball

Horo gave him a harsh look before opening the kitchen door and heading upstairs with Luka following. Things got ugly after that it was a battlefield with Luka and Horo fighting for Rens love and affection. Luka got sneaky whimpering when ever Horo was getting more attention and Horo tried locking the dog out back but unfortunately Luka had a set of lungs and barked or howled till he was let in. Ren disapproved of Luka being locked out which added to defeat of it. Horo knew only one thing he and Ren could do with out Luka butting in or ad least he thought there was. The kids were gladly sleeping at friends for the night and Ren and Horo had the house to themselves for the night. Horo being Horo obviously tried to woo Ren. It was dark outside and it wouldn't be long before they would be heading up for bed so Horo decided to take Ren up a little early.

Ren was sat on the sofa flicking through the channels contently trying to find something to watch. Horo looked around and there was no sign of Luka. Horo smiled and thought this was going to be easier than he thought. He walked in and put his arms around Ren neck kissing Rens cheek and neck lightly. He didn't get much response so he decided he'd have to go to stage 2. He went around the sofa and sat over Ren with his legs on either side of Rens and smiling suggestively. Ren didn't catch on so Horo started with his kisses along Rens neck halting Rens flicking. Bingo, Horo had Rens attention now was the easy bit, getting Ren to respond. Horo wrapped his arms around Ren pulling him close and kissing Him firmly on the lips getting a kiss back. He gained access to Rens mouth making sure to give just enough to make Ren try get more and surely Ren did. Horo stroked Rens back in appreciation for all the attention and affection braking apart just as Ren wanted more. Ren hated it when Horo did that but he knew he always got the full package later. Horo slowly backed off entangling his fingers with Rens and smiling as Ren just gave his oddly happy yet not smiling look (what the hell, happy but not smiling… I am writing this at 6am… I should start sleeping).

Horo: The kids are at friends and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon so I'd say we should make the most of this alone time don't you?

Ren: (Finally broke a smile) Then what we waiting for

They both stood heading upstairs and to the bedroom. They walked in closing the door and working over to the bed. Horo pinned Ren to the bed and looked over his Koi and husband with hungry eyes. Just as he was about to feed his hungry mind he was interrupted mid-way kissing Ren by Luka who jumped on the bed from his hiding place in the corner. Horo shot back as Luka growled at him and Ren sat up stroking the puppy and forgetting all about where he and Horo where. Horo glared at the dog before picking it up and taking it to the door placing Luka outside the bedroom and locking him out. Horo patted his hands together and went back over to Ren getting in position again

Horo: Now where were we? Oh yes

Horo started kissing Ren again and soon Ren forgot all about the fact Luka was locked out in the corridor but that didn't last too long. Luka started scratching at the door and whimpering crying to be let in. He howled a few times and carried on his scratching distracting Ren from Horos kisses. Ren pulled back and looked at the door

Ren: You can't just leave him out there like that

Horo: Why not?

Ren: Listen to him

Horo: He'll get over it

Ren: Horo you expect me to be in the mood when Luka is clawing my door and crying out (Ren stood and opened the door picking Luka up and cuddling him getting a lot of appreciation for it. Horo crossed his arms taking about all he could of this)

Horo: That's it! (Horo stood and walked over to the door where Ren was) You have to choose!

Ren: What? (Ren put Luka down to confront Horo face to face)

Horo: You heard me its him or me (Horo pointed at Luka and himself) Choose!

Ren: What are you babbling about baka? (Ren crossed his arms and glared at Horo not liking his tone)

Horo: Every waking moment your fussing over that dog and he even sleeps on our bed! I'm starting to think you've replaced me with a… with a… mutt!

Ren: What are you accusing me of? (Ren asked this crossly and unkindly)

Horo: It seems like you love that hair-ball more than me (Horo pouted) so now you got to choose who you want him (Pointed at Luka and paused) Or me! (He pointed to himself then crossed his arms)

Ren: … (Ren stood there twitching for a minute before pushing Horo into the corridor) Both of you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight because I choose neither! (Ren slammed the door in both Lukas and Horos face)

Horo and Luka stood in the corridor stunned. Horo backed away from the door leaning against the wall pouting. He was in the doghouse now and all because of Luka. He looked at Luka who now lay across the floor looking real sad. His eyes low and his ears down and his tail between his legs looking at the door with slight whimpers you could barely hear. Horo looked at the distressed pup for a second softening and sighing

Horo: You obviously not used to being in the doghouse (Horo leaned down and picked up the lonely little puppy) come on I'll show you how to feel better after Ren throws you out

Horo took Luka down stairs putting a bowls on the kitchen table for himself and the dog bowl next to it for Luka. He delved deep within the bottom of the freezer to his hidden stash of triple chocolate ice cream and got whipped cream and chocolate sauce to go with it. He put three large scoops in his bowl and three in Lukas adding whipped cream and sauce after. He put the bowl on the floor in front of the sulking pup. And picked up his own bowl. Luka didn't stand to eat just looked at it and sulked more.

Horo: Just eat it trust me you'll feel better (Scooped a huge spoon full in his mouth) Promise

Luka looked at it and stood licking up the whipped cream and sauce before getting to the chocolate ice cream he looked up to Horo licked his lips and then went back for more. Horo ate along with Luka.

Horo: Told you you'd feel better. Unlike you I've been in trouble with Ren before but it was your fault. I mean I was this close (Pinched his fingers together to signify how close he was) to getting some and then you jump in. You know I'm Rens husband and yet you come in and try take my place. Dogs are suppose to play with the kids while we grown ups get away for a bit (Ate a huge spoonful of ice cream before restarting) I mean every time I touched Ren you were there to hog all the attention. What did I ever do to you? (Finished his ice cream and put the bowl down)

Luka finished at the about the same time and licked his lips before sitting by Horos leg and looking up expectantly. Horo eventually picked Luka up and petted him a little getting much appreciation.

Horo: Well I see why Ren liked cuddling you so much, your so soft your like… a teddy bear (Horo lifted Luka up rubbed noses with the pup who licked his face and wagged his tail) You may look like me with your blue eyes and blue fur and puppy dog pout but we only need one Horo got that (Luka yelped once which Horo took as a yes smiling broadly) good dog

Horo put Luka down and got some more ice cream for both with Luka tucking in straight away wagging his tail. Not long after Ren came to the kitchen leaning on the frame clearing his throat so both knew he was there. Luka stopped his eating and tucked his tail between his legs hiding behind Horos leg and looking out at Ren with a sad look as if guilty of a terrible crime. Ren just looked emotionlessly waiting for the grovels for forgiveness he knew were coming

Horo: Hey Ren… want some ice cream (Horo asked nervously)

Ren: Sure but first don't you have something to say to me

Horo: Err… I'm sorry I accused you of loving Luka more than me

Ren: And

Horo: And shouting at you

Ren: And

Horo: And sorry I was so selfish

Ren: And

Horo: And… what else is there?

Ren: For hiding that from me (Pointed to the ice cream)

Horo: Oh… well I need something to cheer me up when your mad at me, triple chocolate ice cream is the best way to go right Luka? (Luka came from his hiding place and stood in front of Horo and Ren) He's still got to get used to you being mad at him

Ren: Really?

Horo: Yup for a dog he's not used to being in the doghouse (Horo laughed a little at his own statement)

Ren: (Sat on Horos knee) Your both hopeless (Ren sighed stroking Luka and cuddling Horo)

Horo: But that's why you love us

Ren: Hardly…

**Okay hope you liked that chap thanks Kimbob you helped the most woo your brilliant**

**No guest's in this chap**

**Reviews notes:**

**Lady Akuma – Yey, new reader hey I used to email people but now I'm doing this… no complaints then hope you enjoyed this chap**

**Hope Usui – Your reviews always short and sweet thanks so much for reviewing**

**Cutie1789 – Blah don't fall off your chair if you hit your head and die you wont be able to read the rest… oh and I'd miss you **

**DimondDragon – Here's an update sorry it wasn't too quick but I've hit writers block or what ever it is and well… it sucks I cant think but I'll try I swear**

**Wild Stallion – Yeah Yume the curious one and the one to get in deep trouble when she starts to ask too many questions… I think she's like Horo that way**

**Ranma Hiqurashi – wow so hard to type you pet name but thank you so much for your review**

**Horo-Chan – Yeah well they would of known because 1 they saw them at the bus stop or ad least Kim did and 2 isn't it the teachers job to know who the parents are… I don't know myself I assumed but shhhhhhhhhhh not everyone has to know that lol**

**KittyKalika – wow that is soooo easy to type now because I've put it into hotmail that many times it's natural. Yeah, Koby going to be a sweetheart and thanks for the review, thank you my 1# reviewer**

**Darkluv – HELLO that was your idea the rabbit thing when I was talking to you, yeah so cute and I updated had a very very late night or morning to do it but here it is all the same bye and thanks**

**Kougra-luv – Hope you loved this update too. Talk to you soon hopefully and god I got to start sleeping instead of writing… it might help with my writer's block. Thanks and bye for now**


	11. Slumber Party Madhouse

**Slumber Party Madhouse**

It was a nice Thursday afternoon. Koby was upstairs with Ren who had shown Koby how to use a kwan-doa and now they were putting the equipment away. Koby did train with Ren sometimes and had been in a karate class for going on 2 years and Yume was placed in self defence classes for just as long. Koby was 10 now. Yume sat on her bed on the phone while planning and scheming with her little gang of friends. Horo was down stairs on his own watching TV when the doorbell rang. Horo stood up and went to answer it. He opened the door only to be greeted by Yoh and his little girl Mika.

Horo: Hey Mika, Yoh

Mika: Hey is Yume in

Horo: Sure she's upstairs (Pointed to the stairs and stepped aside to let her pass) go right ahead

Mika: Thank you

Horo: Coming in Yoh (Walked into the front room)

Yoh looked around the door and then cautiously stepped in and quietly tried to follow Horo getting a mere 2 steps before Luka came around the corner making Yoh back outside the door again. Luka was now a 4-year-old dog and had grown up into a young adult now. Ren had trained him to be a guard dog for the family but Luka seemed to love tormenting Yoh. Every single time Yoh came around he would keep him in the doorway until Horo or Ren got Luka to heel. Yoh backed up as the rather large German shepherd growled and stepped forward. Yoh put his hands up in a surrender gesture and smiled nervously at the dog. Yoh was scared witless of the dog; it was big with sharp teeth and most dangerously taught to attack at Rens command. That was enough to make anyone nervous. Luka bared his teeth and growled looking ready to pounce if Yoh took another step

Yoh: Nice doggy, I wont hurt you so please don't hurt me

Luka interrupted with a few loud barks

Yoh: Okay, okay (Backed out further) I get it, your house

Luka stepped in the doorway still growling at Yoh who didn't dare take a step forward. Lucky for him Ren came down stairs and saw Yoh stuck outside the doorway as usual. Ren came and stood near the door and commanded Luka back.

Ren: Luka! Heel (Luka did as he was told walking over to Ren and sitting by his side looking smug while Yoh dared to enter the house)

Yoh: Thanks Ren I don't know how I'd make it passed the door with out you (Walked in Rens direction and Luka barked at him to warn him to keep his distance making Yoh step back again) Okay! I wont go near him

Ren: Good boy (Petted Luka then walked into the front room with Luka following)

Yoh: You purposely trained that dog to hate me didn't you?

Ren: Now would I do that? (Ren asked in a sarcastic way)

Yoh: Yes

Ren: Want me to sick him onto you (Said with a smirk)

Yoh: No that's alright I'll keep my mouth shut (Mimed zipping up his mouth locking it and throwing away the key)

Ren: Thought so (Sat down contently with Luka laying at his feet still keeping an eye on Yoh)

Horo came back through and sat next to Ren holding some sort of metal puzzle thing Horo had found after Koby brought it home. It was one of those cheap little puzzle rings that you got out of Christmas crackers and got in tiny little gift bags from parties. Horo had been trying to figure it out for a few days already determined to solve it Ren was at his wits end with that puzzle. Ren snatched it away and undid the rings handing them back to Horo and slouching back in the sofa. Horo blinked a few times and turned to Ren give him a dirty look and crossed his arms. Just then Yume ran down the stairs and jumped onto Horo lap which meant she wanted something

Yume: Daddy, Deidei

Ren: I hate it when you call me that… it comes with a price

Yume: Don't be silly I don't always use it to get something but seems so we are on the subject… can I have a slumber party (smiled sweetly and cuddled Horo)

Ren: What?

Horo: You mean those things girls have where they sit up all night giggling about boys and playing truth or dare?

Yume: Kinda

Ren: No

Yume: But Deidei

Ren: No and that's final

The word 'final' isn't something you use on Yume because she always finds a way around it. She got teary eyed and put her hand in a prayer position and devastation written across her face as her eyes were wet and large. You could hear her breathing go soft as if she were about to burst into tears any second. She looked shaky and small with her bottom lip quivering and her face low. She looked as sad as an abandoned puppy, which made turning her down difficult. She had Horos puppy dogface but had her own ways of adding to it. She could look sweet and innocent all sad and alone with not a soul to confide in. It was torture for either Ren or Horo to look at her like this.

Yume: P-please Deidei it would mean the world to me

Ren: Stop that! I said no

Yume: I just wanted to be like all the other girls and have my friends over but I guess that is a dream that will never come true

Horo: Ren, let her have it. She looks so sad

Ren: Don't buckle on me!

Horo: But… look at her

Ren: I try not to

Yume: (Got up close to Ren looking deep into his eyes with tears forming in the corners of her eyes and a well placed sniff) pretty please, I promise to be good

Ren: …(Looked at her back, big mistake) Dam it… Fine! Only once and only a few friends

Yume: Oh thank you Deidei, I love you both (glomped Ren and Horo and ran off upstairs)

Ren: (Watched her leave before turning to Horo giving him a dirty look and crossing his arms again) That was entirely your fault

Horo: How was it?

Ren: You gave in

Horo: Hey, you did too

Ren: But only because I had both of you whining

Horo: Face it, she knows how to get to us

Ren: I told you you'd teach her things

Horo: (Sighed) I didn't think she could get me with it though

Yoh: Tao Ren victim of his own daughter's sad face (Laughed)

Ren: Luka, dinner!

Just as Ren said that Luka stood up and ran over to the chair Yoh was sat in. Luka started growling and barking climbing up the chair as Yoh jumped up and stood on the back of the chair leaning against the wall.

Yoh: I was kidding! Stop him! (Luka barked at him and put his front paws on the arm of the chair grabbing Yohs trouser leg and tugging at it. Luka was a strong dog so Yoh had a hard time keeping up in his place) I'm sorry now call him back

Ren: Luka sit

Yoh: (Luka sat down and stopped what he was doing so Yoh slowly got off the back of the chair and backed to the other side of the room away from Luka) Thanks

Horo: Yoh, he would never really hurt you he just knows your scared, he's a big softy really just like Ren (Knelt down next to Luka getting glares from Ren and cuddled Luka letting him lick his face) aren't ya?

Yoh: Ren trained him I'm not taking any chances…

Mean while Yume was upstairs telling Jenna, Kim, Katie, Jana the exchange student from Germany who was staying in Japan for a few years with Kim and finally Mika was invited to come join in. This is the beginning of Ren, Horo and Kobys nightmare…

Friday Afternoon-

It was 4 o clock and Yume the second she got home bounced around setting up pillows around her room planning everything they were going to do and making Horo drive down to the store to buy food and treats in. Ren was trying to get a plumber but failed with it being a Friday everyone was busy and no one could come fix the sink that seemed to of been clogged with something no one could seem to shift. Horo insisted he could fix it but when it came to fixing things Horo wasn't the brightest person but breaking them Horo was the expert. Horo was laid on his back trying to fix it, he had several people over from Ryu to Chocolove heck even Manta came around but none managed to help. In fact Ryu may of caused permanent damage to the sink. The last resort was calling Yoh and he agreed to help when he brought Mika around. While Ren sat by the phone with the yellow pages the doorbell went. It went three times before Ren reluctantly went to the door and answered it. There in the doorway stood 4 unmistakable faces. Jenna in the middle with Kim and Katie to her left and Jana to her right each holding a sleeping bag pillow and a bag. Ren crossed his arms and waited for them to voice up.

Kim: Hello! I the wielder of the golden hammer have arrived (Held up a golden hammer key chain the hammer looked like a normal hammer only pocket size like the kind you see on those fire alarms where you need to break the glass on)

Ren: … (Looked shocked at her for a moment)

Jenna: HI!

Jana: Err… Hallo…

Ren: Okay… Yume is up stairs

Kim: I thank you (Ran by)

Jenna: Yeah nice to meet you (Waved and ran up)

Jana: … (Walked by staring before following up the stairs)

They all headed up carting with them there stuff. Ren watched then disappeared into the front room to look through the phone book one last time. Meanwhile Horo was at the sink laid across the floor with his head underneath trying to see how to fix the problem. Yoh trying to avoid the usual bump in with Luka went around the back and tried to sneak in through the back door with Mika. Unfortunately what Yoh didn't know was Luka was out back and heard someone coming around. Now Luka was taught that anyone who isn't let into the house by Ren or any other family member was counted as an intruder. Yoh stopped dead upon seeing the large German shepherd. Mika was immune being a child Luka wouldn't attack her but Yoh was an adult intruder so Luka eyed him approaching growling. Mika stepped to the side as Yoh made a dash for it with Luka following. Yoh screamed out for the aid of someone, anyone.

Yoh: HORO, REN, HELP! SOMEONE! AGHHH

Horo heard Yoh shouting and lifted his head up banging it on the pipe under the sink. He rubbed his sore head before sitting up and standing looking out the window into the garden to see Mika stood with her gear and Yoh climbing the tree away from Luka. Luka stood with his front paws on the tree barking and growling at Yoh who hung to a branch for dear life.

Yoh: Nice doggy, good doggy, I'm not going to hurt you (Gripped to the branch tighter when Luka started barking more trying to jump up to reach Yoh) so don't hurt me!

Horo: (Ran over) Luka stop chasing Yoh (Grabbed Lukas collar and pulled him off the tree gently and kept a hold of him) Hey Yoh you can come down now

Yoh: No thanks I'm perfectly happy up here (Gave an awkward smile)

Horo: Yoh I got him come on you don't want to look like a coward in front of your own daughter

Yoh: there is nothing wrong of being afraid of a dog ripping me you to shreds

Horo: Just get down here and help me or do I have to come up there and bring you down

Yoh: (Sighed) Fine but if he bites me your paying the medical bills and for the tetanus shots (Climbed down and walked towards the house with Luka following at a safe distance)

Up stairs-

The girls just got up stairs and put their things down and were deciding on what they were going to do.

Jenna: I brought …………… for us to watch

Yume: I got the snacks and the VCR

Jana: I got the stuff for tonight's ritual

Kim: And I have my shiny hammer and _the stuff_

Yume: We got everything but we're missing a person (Said person walks through the door)

Everyone at once: Mika!

Mika: Hey sorry I'm late Luka chased my dad up the tree

Yume: (Sighed) Poor Uncle Yoh

Kim: I say we watch the video first and pig out on snacks

Yume: Then when it gets late the real fun begins…

The night went on the girls watched a movie with a pop corn fight a pillow fight that ended with Jenna and Kim being claimed the victors after an all out dual between the two neither giv9ing in. Mika being younger and smaller didn't stand a chance against the other girls. It was getting late and they decided to try their hands at a game of light as a feather, stiff as a board. It started with Mika lying down on the floor and the point of this game is to lay someone on the floor with their hands across their chest in a rest in peace sign and lift them up while chanting "light as a feather, stiff as a board". Katie and Kim sat by Mikas right side and Jenna and Yume sat by Mikas left. Yume was the storyteller for the game and had to say a little about Mika and her untimely demise.

Yume: Here is lays Mika Asakura, she was only 9 and a bit when she died after a bus hit her going 70 mph in a 60 mph lane. She was killed instantly skidding about 3 meters before smacking into t tree and squishing a poor squirrel

Kim: You killed a squirrel! (Glared at Mika)

Mika: Sorry

Jenna: Close your eyes your dead remember

Mika: Oops

Yume: Ah-hum as I was saying… after she squished the poor squirrel she died of a broken neck instantly along with a sharp blow to the head and crush vital organs

Everyone but Mika: Light as feather, stiff as a board Light as feather, stiff as a board Light as feather, stiff as a board Light as feather, stiff as a board… (Carried on chanting lifting Mika off the ground slowly and then placing her back down)

Jenna: Cool it worked

Kim: My turn I want to float

Yume: Okay lay down

Kim: YEY! (Laid down)

Jenna: Okay I'll tell the story this time

Kim: You better say about how great I was

Jenna: Not even in make believe I could lie like that (Kim stuck her tongue out at her before crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes) here lays Kimberley Graves, she lived a short meaningless life and died aged 10. She died on the way home from school she fell into a lake where a shark ate her legs and a blue fish laughed at her while she bled nearly to death. The blue fish fed her seaweed and she suffocated with her mouth full of moss and seaweed but the blue fish got some laughs out of it

Kim: I'm so going to throw you off a cliff when it's your turn

Jenna: Dead people don't talk!

Everyone but Kim: Light as feather, stiff as a board Light as feather, stiff as a board Light as feather, stiff as a board Light as feather, stiff as a board…(Carried on the same with everyone lifting Kim up slowly until…)

Jenna: Light as a feather huh? More like heavy as an elephant. You weight a ton

Kim: I do not your just a weakling

Jana: I think I'm going to drop you

Kim: Don't you dare

Jenna: Yeah if you let go ill let go

Yume: No ones going to let go just put her down gently

Katie: (Let go and Kim went tumbling sideways hitting the ground) Oops

Kim: (Glared at Katie) Here lays Katie she died age 10 of strangulation by yours truly! (Got out her hammer) It's hammer time!

Katie: Kim? Kim… Kim! (Ran away from Kim) KIM!

Kim didn't strangle Katie to death in the end she just smothered her with a pillow a bit and each died in newer and better ways… Jenna was thrown off a cliff and landed on Mr blobby at the bottom killing them both instantly. They moved on to other games making your own sundae and fortunes told. Yume will grow up to be a successful businesswoman and live in the Caribbean's with her husband and 5 kids all girls. Kim foretold of Katie dieing around the same time she gets her driving licence.

They all went outside for a bit cloud gazing and Horo brought some drinks out for them. He did the dad thing and asked very embarrassing questions you know the kind…

Horo: Hey so any of you guys had you first crush yet

Yume: Daddy!

Horo: What? I'm just asking

Katie: Kim's in love with me

Kim: Shut up! No one loves you

Katie: (Fake shocked face) I'm heart broken

Horo: (Didn't notice Ren come behind him and stand tapping his foot impatiently) So, any of you got boyfriends yet?

Yume: Dad!

All the girls: Nope

Ren: As long as I'm around Yume will not be gallivanting with any boys and you shouldn't encourage her

Horo: (Turned to see Ren) Oh hey Ren how long have you been there

Ren: Long enough, you were suppose to be fixing the sink

Horo: Err… well… you see I… I…

Ren: Instead of trying to think up excuses do it! (Grabbed Horos arm and dragged him back inside

Later-

They sat on the floor with a box full of candles pentacle stars and 3 bowls next to that box they had a box containing a disguise of some sort and all this involved the use of Kim's almighty hammer somehow. They plotted against Koby in Yumes Room. Yumes room was the guest room and was located next to Rens and Horos, opposite the bathroom and just next to Kobys. Koby was walking to his room when he over heard them talking

Mika: So what we going to do?

Katie: I say we get him when he goes to sleep

Kim: Nah, we should just go grab him now we out number him

Yume: Yeah but he's quite strong we couldn't keep him pinned

Jana: I brought something that could help (Showed everyone a few lengths of rope and put them away. Koby didn't see them he can only hear them)

Yume: Yeah that should do

Katie: But doesn't it say we need a maiden of pure virtue

Yume: Well unless you want to take his place we go through with it as planned

Kim: So when we going to get him

Yume: (Smirked) Soon

Koby heard enough he quickly sneaked downstairs grabbed the cordless phone and sneaked upstairs locking himself in the bathroom opposite Yumes room (Not directly but close enough) and dialled the only number he knew to the only person he thought could help him

Ring Ring

Bre: Hello

Koby: Bre?

Bre: Koby? Hey, was up?

Koby: I need your help (Whispered)

Bre: With what? And why are you whispering?

Koby: So they don't hear me

Bre: Who?

Koby: Yume and her friends, they were planning on doing something with me. Something about a maiden and virtue

Bre: That makes no sense

Koby: I think my sisters going to kill me

Bre: You think she's going to kill you… what gave you that impression

Koby: Oh nothing much except for the ritual and plotting and the fact they said they were going to get me! Those Kim girls the worst she wanted to do it while I was asleep!

Bre: Hold on, is you sister having a slumber party?

Koby: …Yes…

Bre: (Laughed a little then sighed before giving him a farewell) Koby… your fate is a fate worse than death. I'll always remember you

Koby: WAIT! You have top help me!

Bre: There's nothing I can do but prey

Koby: Oh gods! I'm going to die

Bre: You'll wish you were dead soon. If I were you I'd be finding a good place to hide and what ever you do DON'T go to sleep. Bye Koby

Koby: Wait no! (She hung up) Oh man what am I going to do?

He stood up and unlocked the bathroom door peeking out slightly looking into Yumes open bedroom. He didn't see anyone there. He slowly opened the door and checked to his left and right. He wanted to know what the girls were planning on doing to him so tip toed over to the open door checking the girls weren't in before walking in and walking over to the boxes. In one box was the candles the other a wig a make up box and some ribbons and stuff but what horrified him the most was the book on the floor with the pieces of rope that said 'beginners guide to spells and rituals'. Koby picked up the book and looked through a few pages noticing one was book marked. This was a ritual that needed candles a pentacle star in each corner of the room a bowl of water earth and salt. Koby checked and all were present in the boxes. Then most shockingly was the little bold writing giving interesting facts about the ritual saying a thousand years ago it was said they sacrificed maidens of virtue in this ritual… the word 'sacrifice' didn't play well. Koby closed the book put it down and was about to make his retreat but when he turned he saw 5 girls looking at him with evil smirks and dark looks. Yume stepped forward first while the others closed the door sealed off the exit and quickly surrounded poor Koby.

Yume: Why thank you for volunteering to be our maiden Koby

Koby: Your… maiden?

Yume: Get him girls

Koby: Koby: no… NO!

Later-

Ren and Horo were sat downstairs on the sofa watching TV. Koby was suppose to come join them to watch this movie that was showing but it was about to start and there was no sign of him.

Horo: It's starting where's Koby?

Ren: (Rolled his eyes) I'll go get him

Horo: Okay… while you up get me a soda

Ren: Get your own dam soda

Horo: Fine but I'm not getting you one

Ren: Baka

Ren walked into the kitchen to see Koby wasn't there, he checked everywhere down stairs and then went upstairs looking in Kobys room his own room and the bathroom. There was only one room left unchecked. He casually walked over to Yumes room and opened it about to ask if Koby was there when he froze. There right in front of him was Yume holding a book with the other girls making a circle around Koby who was tightly tied to a chair with a wig on ribbons placed around his wrists and in his hair and over the top of his normal clothes was a dress. They had Koby gagged with lipstick and eye shadow possibly blusher or Koby was just blushing from embarrassment. Rens jaw dropped as he laid eyes upon Yume stood there with a golden hammer in the air staring wide eyed back at Ren looking guilty.

Ren: …

Yume: Erm Deidei it's not what it looks like (Hid the hammer and book behind her back)

Ren: …

Jana: Uh-oh

Katie: Busted

Ren: Err… err… err… HORO!

(Upon hearing Rens call Horo ran up the stairs to Rens side)

Horo: W-what is it? (Panted for breathe before turning to see the site) Oh… Yume? Why is Koby tied to a chair?

Yume: Urm… well you see… he volunteered to help

Koby: (Shook his head violently trying to talk) hm-hm-hn-hm nahmmmm

Yume: Shut up! (Kicked Koby in the shin getting a muffled ouch from him)

Horo: What are you doing?

Yume: Well you see… erm… well… (Starred at her feet and tried desperately to find an excuse)

Ren: Everyone down stairs now! And I mean EVERYONE! (The girls all walked by with lowered heads with no objections from the group as they headed down) Horo, you clean up our son while I sort out your daughter (Turned to go down stairs)

Horo: How come whenever she does anything bad she's _my_ daughter?

Ren: Because you both trouble! (Ren disappeared down stairs)

Horo turned to Koby taking the gag out and undoing the knots in the rope. Once Kobys arms and stuff were free Koby quickly removed the dress throwing it on the floor and wiping his face smudging the lipstick across his face. Horo grabbed his wrist and led him into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Horo: So you okay, any permanent damage

Koby: They were going to sacrifice me to make it snow I'd say that's emotionally damaging enough (Took his wig off while Horo took the ribbons off)

Horo: Don't worry I have a sister too ya know and she did the same kinda stuff (Wet a sponge for Koby to wipe his face with)

Koby: What did Aunt Pirika do to you? She didn't try sacrifice you too did she? (Wiped his face with the sponge till he was make up free)

Horo: No… she dressed me up in a French maids outfit and red lipstick making me serve her guests for the entire night. My parents didn't come save me though (Took the sponge back wiping away the parts Koby missed)

Koby: Why are sisters so weird? (Walked out the bathroom with Horo)

Horo: It's not just sisters it's the entire female race, we were never meant to understand them

Koby: (Huffed and crossed his arms) Girls

Koby headed to his bedroom as it was late and time for bed, Luka was in the hallway because now he was older he kept guard outside the bedrooms where he could get around the house easily if anyone broke in. Horo waved his son off and headed downstairs to where Ren was going over tonight's lesson with the girls.

Downstairs-

Ren: (rubbed his temples with annoyance) I never thought I'd ever have to say this. You will never dress Koby up as a girl and try sacrifice him to weather deities again got it!

Yume: Yes BaBa

All the other girls: Yes Sir

Ren: What wont you ever do?

Everyone of the girls: We will not dress Koby up as a girl and sacrifice him to weather deities to make it snow

Ren: Good! It's bedtime so get straight up there and don't cause any more trouble

The Girls: We wont

Horo: (Watched as the girls all headed up) Well tonight has been… interesting

Ren: I have just witnessed my son be gagged and tied to a chair dressed as a girl ready to be used as a sacrifice for some strange ritual so they could have a snow day Monday, interesting isn't the word

Horo: Jun never had a sleep over did she?

Ren: Tell me what the relevance that has to Yumes behaviour

Horo: It's normal

Ren: Normal! Normal! What's normal about… about that!

Horo: (Hugged Ren and kissed his forehead) It's late we can always talk about this in the morning)

Ren: Fine (Cuddled into Horo then let Horo lead them upstairs)

They both petted Luka goodnight before then going into their own bedroom and trying to sleep. Ren lay down cuddled into Horo with Horo resting his forehead against Rens trying to fall asleep. Ren laid down tired annoyed and just wanting this sleep over thing to be over with so he can say never again. Just as he was about to nod off he heard giggling and scurrying. He shook his head and cuddled back into Horo tighter this time trying to ignore the girls but it was no use. He couldn't block out the noise they made as they banged and shuffled around giggling and talking in a hushed way that could still be heard. Ren grew more and more irritated sitting up and picking up a book from the counter throwing it against the wall hard

Ren: Get to sleep! Don't make me come in there!

Horo: (Looked up at Ren and talked sleepily) Ren layback down and go to sleep

Ren: (Whispered to Horo) How can I when they keep giggling and talking fidgeting around at all hours of the night

Horo: (Wrapped his arms around Ren and brought him back down into bed) Let them have a little fun

Ren: (Listens to them make more noise) How long will they be making that racket for

Horo: Just relax (Prodded Ren in the side making Ren jump and hit his head against the head board, just as he did the girls went silent next door) Hey listen, they went quiet

Ren: (Rubbed his head) What?

Horo: Listen (Both listened and the girls were whispering about the bang) Hey I got an idea (Got the head board and banged it against the wall a few times)

Ren: Stop that

Horo: Make me (Banged the head board a few more times)

Ren: I said stop (Grabbed Horo wrists and pulled them away from the head board and struggles with Horo for a few a while shuffling around to stop Horo from banging the head board) Horo!

(You could hear the voices through the wall)

Mika: What are your dads doing?

Yume: Shut up!

Kim: I know what they're doing

Katie: You would you got a sick mind

Kim: And you don't

(Hear them giggle and whisper again)

Ren: (Horo smirked at Ren) Now what you planning

Horo: Nothing

Ren: I don't believe you

Horo just smirked then dug his fingers into Rens side to make him jump and shuffle away. Horo got over the top of Ren and started tickling Ren to make him laugh and shuffle.

Ren: Horo! Ho-Horo!

(Again hear them through the walls)

Kim: Go Horo! Woo!

Yume: … what are you doing? …

Ren listened to the girls and blushed badly. He didn't think those girls knew about that… stuff. He pushed Horo off him and hissed at him quietly

Ren: Stop it now, it's not funny our daughters friends think WE are having intercourse

Horo: And

Ren: (Hit Horo in the arms and laid back down) If you try anything else you sleeping with Luka tonight

Horo: (Cuddled into the back of Ren and smiled) Yes Ren

The night went on with the girls eventually falling asleep but not before putting the first person to fall asleep under torment. They filled Jana's hand with shaving cream so when they tickled her nose and she brought her hand up to scratch it SPLAT she got a face full of the stuff. They had a good sleep in the next morning and woke to pancakes, which Ren helped Horo cook. Lucky for them Horo knew how to butter Ren up into forgiving and forgetting. Koby didn't forget so easy though sitting at the far end of the table away from the girls as he ate his breakfast keeping a close eye on them. They headed home in the afternoon with Horo giving some of them a lift and the parents picking some of them up. While the last guest was leaving and Ren stood at the door while Yume waved her friend of Yume turned to him

Yume: Deidei, we got to have another slumber party soon

Ren: When hell freezes over (Closed the door and walked away from his daughter who followed trying to persuade him to let her have another someday)

So ends Yumes first slumber party and another milestone passed for Horo Ren and the family… Yoh did not go in the house to pick up Mika and brought Anna with him so feared not what Luka would do to him knowing Anna would put the dog in his place if he tried to bite or chase Yoh. Ren and Horos life as parents still got a long way to go…

**Guest stars in this chapter include…**

**Jana Karina T****öpfer****– Jana – Horo-Chan**

**Breanne Marie Lesperance – Bre or Cat Hicks – Darkluv**

**Jenna Stocks – Jenbo or Jen – Jen-Tao07**

**Kimberley – Kim or Kimbob – Kimbob**

**Kathryn Holley– Katie – Cutie1789**

**Reviews Replies**

**Lady Akuma – Yeah I thought it was a cute thought too and Kimbob is to thank for a lot of it with out her that one wasn't possible and this chap you have to say thank you to Breanne (Darkluv) For her help and kouga-luv she gave me the idea for Horo to ask those questions and Rens response to the word "Boyfriend"**

**Horo-Chan – Yeah Ren wasn't too fair but he loves his dog and Horo really thanks for reviewing YEY! Your brilliant and you in this chapter woo look at you joining in and getting told off by Ren **

**Naru Asakura – I'm sure Ren would of made it up to him later and yeah Luka and Horo saw eye to eye. They must now both do there jobs Luka the guard dog and loyal friend and Horo the ever loved husband thanks for the review your brilliant and oh thanks for all the others too I wont forget those either**

**Mailyn Asakura – Yeah Ren didn't give Horo all the love but that was the point but I'm sure Ren will of made it up to him and if not I'll make it up to him later with Horo and Ren cuddling thanks for reviewing and hope you liked this chap too**

**Kouga-luv – thanks and glad you liked it you may notice the part where Horo is asking about the boyfriends part you inspired that scene thanks**

**Tochigo – NOOOO don't attack with the bunnies! I updated look-see, see I did it now but down the coconuts and step away from the bunny cage**

**Darkluv - Yeah it is cute, and I wouldn't get jealous I'd get even. No dog could take my place I'd be all territorial not because I'm jealous of the attention but because that's mine! So it shall stay that way. Hope you enjoyed it's long so it should keep you occupied**

**Cutie1789 – strange as ever I see and glad you alive (huggles) didn't think you would make it. Oh and I didn't know whether or not Ren would kill you in this chapter but I kept his temper on the low. Jello? Very random but hey that's you and you lost me at boombox? Me have no clue about boombox's. Oh in answer to your question Horo because Horo would come already house trained is sexy and comes with Ren, plus stick a set of dog-ears on him and a tail (Other kind of tail) and you'll have a puppy. So I say Horo for that one I thinks**

**KittyKalika – YES! The Horo Vs Luka war was alright and still slight writers block needed help but I'm lucky I am a learned writer or I'd be in trouble wouldn't I and I'll always put you in the reviews notes if you review or if you help me which a few times you have so thank you my loyal 1# reviewer**

**Rock-On!**


	12. The Birds And The Bees

**_I am saying sorry in advance for the potentially sucky chapter... It isn't easy writing about this i'll tell you now... Enjoy_**

**The Birds And The Bees**

Yume and Koby were set a project about "sex" but the title given to the homework was "the birds and the bees " and the task was to give a definition for it and explain it. This was one of those projects you had to go around and ask questions about and well this was a subject most would have been taught by now but not Yume and Koby that subject was avoided and even though Yumes friends knew about this matter, they never actually told her about it in detail but Yume was dieing to find out. Once school finished she wanted to ask them but the usual happened.

Yume: (Ran in the door) Dad, BaBa I want to ask you something

Ren: Not now you have homework to do

Yume: But we need to ask you

Ren: We?

Koby: Yeah it's for homework (Koby slightly blushed a kid at school already kind of told him what he was told by his parents)

Ren: Do your other homework first

Yume: But…

Ren: No buts, move (Hurried her up stairs)

Yume: Drat!

Yume hurried through her homework not caring if it was neat or right but not being to messy or anything knowing if her BaBa were to check it as he did from time to time she would only end up doing it all over again. Koby was usually done before her but since he was put up into a higher learning group he's had extra homework so he would be a little while longer… not that he minded he was taking his sweet time to try avoid the subject at hand. Yume packed up her books except for her science book and ran down stairs. Horo was having a nap on the sofa but she was determined to know. She ran over to him grabbing his arm and tugging at it trying to wake him. Horo didn't even stir on snored louder, she moved on to shouting at him only to have him turn over and say "you think you know everything Ren". Yume crossed her arms and huffed before then thinking on Horos words for a moment "know everything Ren"… she rushed into the kitchen as quick as she could to where Ren was drying the dishes quietly. She tugged on the back of his t-shirt slightly to get his attention but he didn't turn to her while responding.

Ren: What is it?

Yume: BaBa, what is sex?

Yume asked with out hesitation but loosing her bounce as a plate smashed on the floor and Ren didn't make a move. It was an awkward silence with Ren not moving just stood in his frozen position

Yume: BaBa? Deidei? Hello?

Ren: …

Ren refused to move at first, how was he suppose to tell his daughter about S E X. Ren shakily moved putting his hands on the counter and taking a huge breath in

Ren: HORO!

Ren paused hearing the thump of Horo falling off the sofa and the faint ouch that followed. Horo went into the kitchen rubbing the sore spot on his back where he landed

Ren: You're daughter has a question…

Horo: What… question? (Horo gave Ren a funny look who still refused to turn around then looked down at Yume who was loosing her patience)

Yume: I want to know what sex is but Deidei didn't answer. I thought Ba knew everything

Horo: Uh?

Yume: Koby and me need to know for homework? (Yume stomped her foot and looked on verge of tantrum)

Horo: Well uh… better get your brother then…

Yume: Fine, but you got to tell or I'll hate you (Yume ran out screaming for Koby to move it downstairs)

Horo: (Turned to Ren who still didn't move) Ren?

Ren: (Slowly turned wide eyed still) I am not going to be the one to tell them

Horo: Well what am I suppose to tell them

Ren: I don't know… tell them a stalk left them but I'm not going to be the one to do it

Horo: We cant tell them a stalk left them that never worked (Mumbled) I didn't believe my dad when he told me that why should they

Ren: Just do it Horo!

Horo: Fine I'll just be honest

Ren: You can't just blurt it all out how are they suppose to understand

Horo: Then you tell them if you know best

Yume: (Ran into the kitchen dragging Koby along behind her) Now you got to tell us

Koby: Yume! You're hurting my arm

Horo: Go on Ren (Nudges Ren with his elbow)

Ren: (Ren froze in an awkward silence for a moment trying to think only to come up blank) Urm… it's… that is… its… err… it's… how babies are made (Ren rushed out the last of his sentence and tried to make a retreat only to be grabbed by Horo who didn't want to be left with the curious Yume asking question after question)

Yume: I know that! I just don't get how? How are they made?

Horo: (Holding tight onto a very unhappy Chinese mans waist who now pouted) Well they have sex to make babies by… giving the woman a seed that turns the egg in her stomach into a baby (Horo was very pleased with his description)

Yume: How do you get the seed to the egg?

Horo: Ren help me out here (Horo squeezed Rens waist)

Ren: Fine, when two people love each other they… have intercourse, to both make babies and because they enjoy it…

Koby: Kian said men have penises that they put into the girls

Yume: Were do they put it?

Koby: I don't know

Horo: Well… girls have a... a… (Stopped turning to Ren hoping he had a better way of saying it)

Ren: (Sighed and decided it was time to get the text book) Hold on I'll get the book out (Ren took Horos hands off his waist and went in search of the book coming back to find Horo had seated the two on the sofa) Here

Yume: (Took the book and let Horo flip through the pages while Ren sat next to Koby who was seated next to Yume, one they reached the page Horo pointed out a picture of the woman's parts) That's where they put it? I thought is would be bigger

Horo: That's not the actual size they just made it smaller in the picture

Yume: Oh… what's a uterus?

Horo: It's that (Pointed the picture on the other side) that's where the baby grows

Yume: Wow, can I grow a baby?

Ren: (Ren choked a little) Not until your married

Yume: But what if I don't want to get married?

Horo: Well when you're as old as Ren and me you can have a baby (Horo smiled sweetly)

Yume: Okay but that's a long time (Looked at the book and flipped the page)

Koby: Can I go now? (Koby asked sat blushing at all the pictures)

Yume: Koby look! (Pointed to the page) That's what you look like with no clothes (grinned knowing it would embarrass him)

Koby: Shut up! (Koby blushed folding his arms)

Yume: Daddy when will I get those (Pointed to a woman's chest)

Horo: Erm… they grow… later…

Koby: You're so stupid; everyone knows girls get them when they are teenagers

Yume: Well when will I be a teenager

Koby: When you're thirTEEN!

Ren: Quit fighting! (Looked at them sternly so they both calmed down) if you want to know more read the book and ask Horo if you don't get it (Ren stood to leave with Horo following arguing)

Horo: Why me? You're always saying how dumb I am and how you know so much more than me

Ren: I am a modest person… you're loud and obnoxious, it's your thing

Horo: I am not! (Disappeared out the room)

Yume: If only girls have babies then who grew us Koby?

Koby: I don't know… we don't have a mom

Yume: The where did we come from

Koby: Maybe we were adopted

Yume: So we have a mom and dad out there somewhere

Koby: Guess so

Yume: Well I want to meet my mom and ask her how I was born

Koby: I don't care, if she doesn't want to be here then who needs her (Koby got off the sofa and began to walk out)

Yume: Everyone's suppose to have a mom!

Yume was ignored as Koby went upstairs to finish his homework. Yume put the book to one side crossing her arms sulking. She got up brushed herself off putting the loose strand of hair behind her ear and getting answers to where her mom was.

-With Ren and Horo-

Ren was sat on the counter with Horo cuddling him being clingy and annoying. Horo was trying to convince Ren to get a take out instead of making him cook and so far hadn't convinced Ren.

Horo: Please

Ren: No

Horo: Pllleeeaaasssseee!

Ren: No

Horo: (Puppy dog eyes) Pweez!

Ren: For heavens sake Horo I'm telling you no

Horo: Take out is better than my cooking anyway

Ren: If you want to order take out then you got to order Chinese

Horo: No way, we always have Chinese

Ren: I like Chinese

Horo: But… (Was cut short as Yume ran in demanding answers)

Yume: BaBa, Dad, where's my mom?

Ren: (Blinked a few times) Your mother?

Yume: Yes, where is she?

Horo: Yume (Knelt down by her) I've told you this before, you don't have a mom

Yume: Then where did I come from? I got to have a mom or how could I of been born?

Ren: Yume… we'll tell you when you're older

Yume: No! I want to know now

Ren: Yume! I said when you're older (Ren gave her a look that said 'don't mess with me')

Yume: (Lowered her head and quietly spoke out against Ren) I want my mom (She turned and ran out the room and up the stairs banging her room door)

Horo: Ren, you could have been gentler

Ren: She'll blow off some steam then be back down smiling by the time you make dinner

Horo: I hope you right… and what do you mean I thought we were getting take out!

Ren: I said no

Horo: Ren!

-In Yumes Room-

Yume lay across her bed screaming into her pillow before turning over and looking at the ceiling. Sometimes she hated Ren bossing her around, she had seen every other girl walking around with her mother who looked just like her. Katie had a mom, Kim had a mom and Jenna had a mom and a step-mom. Yume envied her sometimes because she had 2 and she had none. Mothers are supposed to cook, clean, love you and take you places dads don't like to go. A mother is always gentle with you and looked just like you. Yume thought she must have one and she was going to find her. Yume stuffed some clothes into a bag and tied her bed sheets together flinging them out and over a branch lowering herself down to the tree, using it to help her climb down. She looked back at the house and stuck her tongue out before then heading out and down the street. It was going to be getting dark soon and no one knew she had left.

-Later-

It was settling in dark and Ren after hours of nagging let Horo order take out. It had just arrived and Horo was dishing it out while Ren called up to Koby and Yume. Koby came straight down but Yume didn't come down at all. Ren rolled his eyes thinking she was sulking so decided to go up and get her himself. He strode up knocking on her door getting no answer. Ren not being the patient one walked straight in ready to scold her for her behaviour when he noticed an empty room and an open window with bed sheets draping down over the tree. Rens eyes widened and panic settled in. His little girl had run off somewhere and he didn't know where. It was getting dark and there was no way to tell how long she had been gone. Ren ran down stairs half skidding to a halt in the kitchen next to Horo grabbing his arm and shaking it.

Ren: Yume's gone! (Ren shook Horo in a panic)

Horo: What? Calm down, Yumes gone where?

Ren: I don't know! She's run away because of me!

Horo: Ren she didn't run away because of you

Ren: Yes she did! We need to find her before something happens to her! (Ren now on the verge of hyperventilation)

Horo: Ren! Chill, lets find her instead of blaming yourself

Ren: (For once Ren didn't argue) Luka! Here!

Luka came straight to Ren who put him on a lead and grabbing his coat. Horo got his own coat with Koby following Ren out the door. Ren gave the lead to Koby and told Horo to take Luka and Koby in one direction while he went in another. Ren was scared and worried about Yume angry more at himself than her.

-With Yume-

Yume had been walking around looking for hours. She was tired hungry and cold still searching everywhere for her mom. She pictured a woman with long purple hair like hers and blue eyes like hers, Yume was convinced she would be very pretty and kind never bossy or rude. Yume envisioned her mom being perfect never making a fuss and thought about what they would talk about where she was from? What they both got up to? What she was like when she was born? Was she big? Did it hurt carrying her and Koby? Did she love them? A million questions she wanted to ask her mom thinking she would be the only one who could answer them. Yume wandered around the corner stomach growling. The wind blew harshly now and only the street lamps lit the way. She closed her eyes and turned her head as a cold strong gust stopped her in her tracks for a moment. By now Yume didn't know where she was being the furthest from home on her own she had ever been. She suddenly opened her eyes when she heard a kind female voice

Mystery Lady: Lost?

Yume: Excuse me?

Mystery Lady: Are you lost?

Yume: A…a little

Mystery Lady: Where do you live?

Yume: I live near the nature park

Mystery Lady: Well what are you doing all the way down here?

Yume: I ran away from home to find my mom!

Mystery Lady: Well what does she look like?

Yume: I think she'll be beautiful with deep blue eyes like mine and long purple hair the same colour as mine and be the bestest looking mom there is

Mystery Lady: You think she looks like that…

Yume: I never seen her before, my dad and Ba tried to tell me I don't have one but everyone has a mom don't they?

Mystery Lady: Well it depends

Yume: On what?

Mystery Lady: I never knew my real parents I was found and raised by a lady who looked after me loved me and taught me everything I know (started to peel an orange) Even though she didn't give birth to me I knew in my heart because she had loved me all my life she was my mother

Yume: But how can someone be your mom if she didn't give birth to you?

Mystery Lady: A mom isn't who gave birth to you, a mom is who took care of you and raised you

Yume: But… there wasn't a mom to take care of me or raise me

Mystery Lady: Not everyone has a mom and not everyone has a dad… but sometimes having just a mom or just a dad is enough

Yume: I didn't think of it like that

Mystery Lady: It's all right (Handed Yume some of her orange)

Yume: But where did I come from? (Started to eat her half of the orange)

Mystery Lady: Have you ever been told about shaman and spirits

Yume: Yes lots of times, my BaBa and Dad are shaman

Mystery Lady: So you know there are things in this world that are strange and different to what normal people know

Yume: Yes, I know normal people can't always see spirits or understand. Children are the same sometimes they cant see and understand things till they are older

Yume: Ba says the same thing its always when your older or later… I want to know now

Mystery Lady: He's probably looking out for you, maybe you aren't meant to understand yet you have to be patient (Finished her half of the orange smiling sweetly)

Yume: Maybe… (Felt really guilty for leaving now)

Mystery Lady: Why don't you tell me about your BaBa and dad…

-Back with Horo and Koby-

Horo and Koby had been walking with Luka trying to sniff Yume out who had obviously been walking in circles in areas not knowing which way to go most likely lost. Koby held the lead and stood waiting while Horo questioned a few people to see if she had been spotted. Luka sniffed the floor then perked up his ears suddenly running taking Koby with him

Koby: LUKA! (Dragged away by Luka down the road)

Horo: She's about this big purple hair and blue eyes…

Koby: (Shouted from a far) DAD!

Horo: 10 years old… (Heard Kobys cries for help) … Luka! Koby! Get back here!

Horo ran after them trying to catch up but Luka dragged Koby around a few corners soon loosing Horo who panicked like hell

Horo: Great! Now both kids are missing AND Luka… Rens going to kill me

-With Luka and Koby-

Luka finally started to slow down stopping to sniff around some more in a dark street. Koby panted for breath leaning on his knees when he heard Yumes voice from not far away. He turned around and there stood with a lady eating her last pieces of orange was Yume chatting away happily. Koby soon forgot the fact he was now lost and ran over to Yume shouting for her so she'd notice

Koby: YUME! YUME! OVER HERE! (Ran her way and she immediately noticed him

Yume: KOBY!

Koby: (Ran in front of her panting a little with Luka wagging his tail and getting petted up by the little Yume) Dad and Ba have been looking everywhere for you, where did you go?

Yume: I went looking for our mom but I don't need her anymore

Koby: Why did you want to look for her?

Yume: Aren't you curious about where we come from?

Koby: …Not really… Does it matter?

Yume: I guess not…

Mystery Lady: Hello there

Koby: (Stared at her for a minute then turned to Yume hitting her in the arm) your not suppose to talk to strangers baka!

Yume: (Rubbed her arm) She's nice!

Mystery Lady: Don't worry I wont hurt you

Koby: …

Yume: He's just shy and rude!

Koby: Am not!

Yume Are to!

Koby: Am not!

Yume: ARE TO!

-Back With Ren-

Ren was worrying himself sick searching everywhere only to come out with nothing. It had been nearly 2 hours and still she hadn't turned up. Ren walked around the corner and saw Horo stood there in a panic looking around frantically.

Ren: Horo?

Horo: (Jumped at hearing Rens voice and turned looking very guilty backing off from Ren) Uh… Hi Ren

Ren: (Looked around) Where's Luka and Koby?

Horo: Koby and Luka… well they uh…

Ren: (Grew impatient of waiting for Horo to answer) Where is my son?

Horo: You see Luka dragged him off and…I… Don't know

Ren: You lost our son!

Horo: I'm sorry, it all happened so fast! I was questioning these people wh- (Ren covered his mouth with his hand)

Ren: Do you hear that? (Went quiet listening to faint voices)

Horo: (Listened hearing 2 voices all to familiar to him moving away Rens hand) Yume and Koby… fighting (Sighed thinking of how relieved he was and how typical it was for them to be fighting)

Ren: Come one baka (Grabbed Horos arm and ran towards the voices)

-With Yume and Koby-

Yume: I'm ignoring you! (Turned away from Koby crossing her arms and sulking)

Koby: Fin! (Doing the same)

Mystery Lady: (Knelt down next to Yume) I have something for you… (Got cut off by Koby and 2 other voices making Yume momentarily turn around)

Ren: (Yelling over a fence that blocked them at the other side of the street) KOBY! YUME!

Koby: Ba! Dad! Over here! I found her!

Horo: (He and Ren jumped over the fence) Stay right there!

Yume: (Waved at her Ba and Dad before turning around to the lady as they were running up) Sorry what were you saying?

Mystery Lady: (Put a fortune cookie in her hand) Form you on me… tell your Ba this is a freebie and a one-off

Yume: (Looked at the cookie) For me really? (She got a nod in reply. Yume turned momentarily hearing her parents footsteps get closer but soon turned to try thank the lady) Thank… you (The lady was gone)

Ren: Yume (Ran up to her turning her around and hugging her)

Horo: (Hugged Koby and glared at Luka before pointing at him) Bad dog! (Luka sat down with his tail between his legs)

Ren: What were you thinking running off!

Yume: I just wanted to find my mom

Ren: (Sighed) You don't have one, you have Horo and me and I'm sorry if that's not good enough

Yume: (Felt unbelievably guilty) Its not that your not good enough I just wanted to know where I was from because everyone else has a mom they came from but we don't

Ren: You came from somewhere else

Yume: I'm sorry I ran away… Are you mad?

Ren: Mad! MAD! Does the words grounded mean anything to you! (Yume lowered her head thinking she was in for it) But… I'm mad at myself for being harsh with you

Yume: Its okay Ba I know you don't mean it (Hugged her Ba tightly smiling away) Oh and this lady gave me this and told me to tell you it's a freebie

Ren: Lady? (Yume handed him the fortune cookie) Oh gods no

Horo: What is it? (Looked at the cookie) The gypsy girl?

Ren: Did this lady have long blonde hair?

Yume: Yip

Ren: (Looked sceptic not wanting to open it for fear of what it might do so handed it to Horo) Here, I'm not taking any chances

Horo: Hell no I know what those things are capable of… I'm not ready for the miracle of birth

Ren: And I was!

Horo: There aint no way I'm opening that

Ren: Fine, but you do realise your never being the Seme again if I open this

Horo: Yeah, yeah

Ren eventually broke it up revealing a crumpled up picture he straightened it out seeing himself, Horo, Yume, Koby and the rest of the gang all stood posing for the only photograph ever taken of the twins birth. Ren showed it to Horo who didn't get it either. On the back Ren saw a note and smiled reading the familiar handwriting saying "Just checking up on my favourite family" neatly across the back of the picture.

Yume: Let me see! (Ren handed the picture to Yume who looked at it carefully with Koby peeking at it to over her shoulder) What is it?

Ren: That me, Horo, Koby and you when you both were born

Yume: Really? Which one am I?

Ren: (Put a hand behind her back and started to push her along to get home finally with all family members included) You're the one I'm holding

Koby: Is that Bason?

Ren: Yeah

Koby: Cool, look at how big he is

Yume: Who cares look at how cute Kororo is, she's so tiny and sweet

Horo: Hey when we visit Pirika we can go see them

Yume and Koby: Really?

Ren: I don't see a problem

Koby: When I get a guardian spirit it's going to kick ass

Yume: Mine will be better

Koby: will not

Yume: Will to

Koby: Will not!

Yume: Will to times a million

Koby: Will not times infinity

Yume: Will to times infinite and 1

Koby: You can't get any bigger than infinite

Yume: Cant to, can't you dad

Horo: Yes

Ren: No you cant

Horo: Sure you can

Koby: You cant!

Horo: You can

Ren: You cannot get higher; infinite is never ending which means you can't

Horo and Yume: YOU CAN!

Koby and Ren: YOU CAN'T!

One big happy family right? Moments like these make you realise the importance of your loved ones and the worth of knowledge. This family still have a long way to go

**Okay not the best chapter ever but I thought the end reminded me too much of my family only its usually ever man for himself if you get what I mean. I being cruel will tell you the title of my next chapter that I will start soon… the title being "Divorce"… Yes people let the title annoy you because I aint telling you nothing muhahahahahahahahaha**

**NOTHING!**

**Rock-On!**


	13. Divorce?

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKERS! … MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Divorce?**

Every once in a while something pops up in the lives of parents that builds to the already vast amount of work and stress of everyday life and Ren and Horo are no exception to this. Kids demand a lot of attention and stuff plus with all the work Horo still put into helping the dream of the lush green fields alive with the help of Ren and his resources wasn't easy. Running the Tao Empire is still a very big job and even though Jun helps a lot with that Ren still has business to take care of. Things tend to build and tempers were soaring high with both Horo and Ren getting a little stressed. The kids didn't notice mainly because as kids they don't need to worry about the big stuff like taking care of the house and others or bills and paper work so they didn't know how much Horo and Ren put into everything. It was an average Friday like all others Ren and Horo doing the usual and Yume and Koby were at school. When Yume arrived at school though she noticed a girl putting a suitcase into the office. Koby was handing in a note to the front desk that his teacher asked him to take and listened as Yume curiously asked what was with the suitcase

Yume: Hey, why do you need a suitcase?

Girl: Because my dad is picking me up to stay with him over the weekend

Yume: So you going camping?

Girl: No my mom and dad don't live together anymore

Yume: Why not?

Girl: They got a divorce… they said they don't love each other anymore so now I can only see my dads on week ends and my mom week days.

Yume: Why can't you see them both all the time?

Girl: When parents get a divorce they live in separate houses and whenever they meet they argue shouting at each other and fighting

Yume: Why do they hate each other?

Girl: I don't know… my parents kept fighting with each other then one day my dad shouted he wanted a divorce and ever since they haven't stepped into the same house and my mom is always bad mouthing dad and dad is always bad mouthing mom trying to get me on their side

Yume: I'm glad my parents are still together

Girl: They might be now but once they have a real big fight one of them will want a divorce and then one will leave… I didn't get to see my dad for a month but now I can see him on weekends

Yume: Really? You couldn't see him for a month

Girl: nope

Koby: Our dad would never leave Ba ever!

Yume: Well Ba and dad have been arguing a little more recently

Koby: so they always fight

Girl: so did mine and then one night I heard them from my room and they had a huge fight over how mom burnt dinner, they got divorced because of that fight… daddy shouted "that's it... I want a divorce" and mom shouted "fine" then daddy left

Yume: What if Ba and dad get a divorce?

Koby: They w-wont… will they?

Both Yume and Koby got a little worried about the topic divorce but soon forgot about it during the day like most carefree kids would. Yume and Koby ran into the house after school was over waiting to be greeted when a crash noise came from the kitchen. Rens voice could be heard and Koby and Yume went to check it out quickly peering in through the kitchen doorway

Ren: You idiot!

Horo: It was an accident

Ren: Well if you weren't so clumsy you would have broke anything

Horo: It's only a few plates

Ren: MY plates

Horo: A plates a plate!

Ren: How about I break something of yours

Horo: You're such a drama queen (Horo smirked at Rens annoyance)

Ren: I am no drama queen YOU'RE a clod!

Horo: Oh yeah well… I lied about that hair cut it does look dumb shorter (Horo stuck his tongue out at Ren childishly)

Ren: (Stabbed a knife in the counter just through Horos fingers missing them by millimetres) You are very close to loosing something (Ren lowered his gaze for a second then pulled the knife out of the counter cleaning it again and setting it on the drying board)

Yume: Ba? Dad?

The room fell silent for a moment with Horo recovering from nearly loosing something close to him and nearly having a knife stabbed through his hand before looking over at the clock.

Horo: Crap, I didn't realise it was that late

Ren: (Smacked the back of Horos head) Don't say words like that in front of the kids

Horo: What? … You mean crap? (Another slap to the head)

Ren: Yes, I do

Horo grumbled and left the room to finish off a job he needed completing. Yume and Koby looked at each other shaking their heads and walking upstairs to do their homework and think more on this divorce thing. It was like that the rest of the day Horo and Ren nit picking at each other first Ren got at Horo for filling in the wrong forms then Horo got at Ren when Ren threw out his favourite jumper which was older than Yume and Koby. Usually after Ren got really pissed off and gave Horo that look Horo left the room but Horo had been in a more arguing mood recently. A lot of things came up out the blue like Tao family business with other families had gone seriously wrong and needed fixing but on top of that there was a serious mistake in the tax records claiming Horo and Ren owed over a million to some company they never heard of so now they were going through all the paperwork to get that sorted… basically they were stressed tired and the only way they could show that they were stressed was to shout at each other. Koby and Yume didn't know about all the stuff that was going on so assumed the worst. Horo took them up to bed usually he would cheerfully read them a story but tonight he just said he was too tired hugging them both then going back downstairs Ren. The twins decided to have a conference with Koby sneaking into Yumes room and sitting on the bottom of her bed

Koby: Ba and dad keep fighting

Yume: And if they do…

Koby: They won't want to see each other anymore

Yume: They cant get divorced, what about us… we could be separated

Yume: Why do they keep fighting?

Koby: Maybe it's our fault… they sometimes fight when we argue

Yume: You think our fighting could be making them mad at each other

Koby: Maybe

Yume: (Fell silent for a minute then out on a determined face) Well… I wont argue with you if you wont argue with me

Koby: Fine… shake on it

Yume: We wont fight (Shook hands and smiled) in front of Ba and dad that is (Pushed Koby off the bed and laughed

Koby: Hey, hey, hey! That hurt!

Yume: really? (Smiled all innocent)

The next day both woke up not arguing or anything like they usually do, the first thing that usually happens at the breakfast table is Yume and Koby fight over food being thrown or how one got more than the other… the list of what they fight over is endless but siblings can be like that. Ren sat blankly as the 2 sat eating in an eerie silence too quiet for Rens liking being used to the bickering of the two

Ren: What are you two up to?

Koby: …Nothing…

Ren: I don't believe you, you haven't been this quiet since you were caught throwing eggs at that ladies house (Ren narrowed his eyes and glared down on the two)

Yume: But that lady deserved it, she called me a brat and said Koby was a good for nothing

Horo: Well… egging her house didn't exactly prove her wrong

Yume: No… but it was fun

Ren: Stick to the point, what are you to up to?

Yume and Koby: Nothing Ba

Ren: You better not be telling me lies

Breakfast passed too quiet but Koby and Yumes plan didn't work to well… Ren and Horo still got into little arguments. Koby and Yume listened distantly feeling like they had let their parents down somehow but not knowing how…

The afternoon was more quiet and Koby and Yume soon dismissed the divorce idea watching the chosen movie for Saturday night with Ren sat next to Horo who had fallen asleep with his head on Rens lap, Horo had been tired the last couple of days. The movie went by in peace Horo asleep Ren nearly joining him and the kids quiet and happy. When the movie finished lifted Horos limp wrist and looked at his watch before dropping Horos arm and shaking him till he woke up. Horo grumbled out a few requests for more sleep but Ren ignored each of them shaking him more before then slapping Horos chest as a form of shock awakening. Horo sat upright glaring at Ren for a second

Ren: It's late, better take the kids up

Horo: Fine, fine (Yawned and stretched)

Yume: But we want to stay up a little longer

Ren: you going to bed

Yume: But we're not tired (Yume pouted crossing her arms)

Ren: I didn't ask if you were tired I said your going to bed

Yume didn't argue with Ren any longer knowing Rens word was law in this house and Ren hadn't been in a compromising mood. Horo followed the kids up the stairs telling them the ending to the story he started a few nights ago then tucking them both in yawning himself before going downstairs. Horo made his way down stairs and saw Ren stood looking through the letters to find the one he wanted coming up blank looking peeved at how many bills and invoices there were. Horo walked over to Ren taking the letter from him and hugging him. Ren usually would choose work over play but didn't mind having a little snuggle. Ren got comfy in Horos arms and leant in kissing Horo with his hand on Horos shoulders. As Horo deepened the kiss Ren ran one hand down Horos side and the other across Horos chest. Ren did this a lot using one hand to pull Horo close and the other to trace over the ring that hung down around Horos neck. Ren and Horo both hated wearing rings putting them on chains instead to hang around their necks. Rens fingers traced up and down and they kissed but after finding nothing Ren pulled out of the kiss and looked down Horos t-shirt to see where the ring was only to see it wasn't there. Ren got a little mad, that ring was from him and even though the thought is corny it was his symbol of his love to Horo made especially for the Ainu.

Ren: Where's your ring?

Horo: (Put his hand on his chest and realised it was gone, he panicked but tried to dig himself out of it trying not to look guilty) Does it matter, it's only a ring?

Ren: You lost it didn't you? (Ren pulled away from Horo crossing his arms looking more peeved than ever before)

Horo: Is it important?

Ren was outraged he even asked that, of course it was important it was their wedding ring. Ren wasn't one for thinking a possession special but to him that ring was because of all it stood for and it was comforting knowing it was there it standing for the promise Horo made he'd never leave him. Ren looked at Horo in insult gripping his own arms and looking dangerously at the Ainu

Ren: I don't believe your even asking that!

Horo: What?

Ren: **I** gave you that ring the day I purposed, it… it stands for everything we have! (Ren hated himself for a moment for being so corny) It symbolises our love and bond!

Horo: We were in love before the ring and we will be after it, no big deal (Horo tried to cuddle back up to Ren not sensing the underline of hurt and that Ren was a little upset not to mention extremely angry at Horo)

Ren: Don't touch me! (Ren backed out glaring at Horo) I can't believe you, that's not the point how could you loose it!

Horo: You put too much importance on material goods, why do you need a ring to show we love each other! (Horo really not in the mood either)

Ren: Don't try twist this to make me feel in the wrong! You're the one who doesn't care!

Horo: Since when do you even care about that ring? You probably wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't lost it!

Ren: Shows what you know Baka-Ainu!

-Upstairs-

Yume snuggled under her covers just about to nod off when Rens voice echoed through the house. Horos too rose out loudly so Yume sat up straight to listen more carefully. The words were muffled but she could tell by the volume they both were angry. She wanted to know what they were saying so she crept out of bed and opened her door hearing a few odd words like "baka" and "not my fault" stuff you would normally hear in a huge argument between Horo and Ren. Yume saw Kobys room door open and he peered out shyly before then fully leaving his room to follow Yume who sneaked on her hands and knees to the stairs. Usually Ren would of picked them up if they made a single noise but Ren was distracted and Yume and Koby were being extra careful. They managed to reach the bottom of the stairs and that must have been the furthers they ever got when sneaking downstairs but they didn't want to celebrate that fact upon hearing the raging Ren angrily insult Horo.

Ren: You baka! Cant you do anything right!

Horo: Hey, it could happen to anybody

Ren: But no, it is always you!

Horo: It is not!

Ren: You good for nothing!

Horo: You're not perfect!

Ren: Well this isn't about me it's you and your ignorance!

Koby and Yume heard them at it and stepped to just beside the doorway peering in undetected with Koby on his hands and knees looking in and Yume stood over him. They listened carefully to everything said between the 2

Horo: Ren!

Ren: You lost it, I can't believe you, and how could you loose that of all things!

Horo: You're such a drama queen!

Ren was in no mood and his first instinct was to kill Horo. He in a blind temper picked up a bowl that was on the counter that had held popcorn but now was empty throwing it at Horo. Horo only just managed to duck with it smashing off the wall behind him. Ren looked like he could kill as he picked up a small vase that they got from some shop as a free gift, Ren held it high ready to throw it if Horo said another word

Horo: See what I mean! (Smash! The vase just missed him smashing on the wall behind him)

Ren: I won't miss next time Horokeu Usui!

Horo: See! You don't even care if you hurt me!

Ren: Like you care if you hurt me or not!

Horo: I do care! You're the one who doesn't care

Ren: I always care!

Horo: Yeah right, your about as caring as a… a… something really uncaring!

Ren: You are such an idiot! I'm glad your brains weren't genetic!

Horo: It could have been worse your families whacked out ideals could have been passed down!

Ren: Leave my family out of this!

Horo: You stop calling me an idiot!

Ren: You are an idiot along with that entire Ainu race!

Horo: (Horo looked shocked for moment but soon boiled over) RIGHT! THAT'S IT!

Yume got scared remembering what the girl said her dad shouted at her mom, Yumes eyes went wide and teary she couldn't take them fighting like this anymore.

Horo: I WANT A…

Yume: NOO! (Yume ran and hugged her dad crying a little) You can't divorce Ba! You can't go! I wont love either of you anymore if you do!

Yume desperately clung to Horo hiding her face; no one noticed Koby sat around the corner still timidly looking in from the floor. Koby noticed something in the doorway… something shiny. He picked it up and saw it was Horos ring the chains lock had obviously broken thus resulting in it to fall. Koby sneakily picked it up holding it tight in a fist as Yume screamed and cried at a confused Horo and Ren.

Horo: Yume? What's wrong? Why do you think Ren and me are going to get a divorce?

Yume: (Yume calmed herself then began to talk loud and angrily) You kept fighting and… And then you were going to tell Ba you wanted a divorce

Horo: …Yume… You got it all wrong I wasn't saying I wanted a divorce I wanted an apology for what he said. Why would I want to divorce Ren? (Picked Yume up and shushed her)

Yume: Me and Koby thought you were arguing because of us always fighting but even when we didn't you still got into fights… then we heard you shouting at each other so we both came down to see why you were fighting

Ren: Koby came down?

Ren turned to the doorway and just got a glimpse of Kobys head before it pulled back round the corner. Ren slowly walked around the corner only to see Koby sat against the wall crossed arms legs spread ungainly out in front of him trying to look angry but he really did look pathetically cute trying to put on a mad face pouting because he still somehow looked upset through all his hard work trying to be mad at his dad and Ba. Koby looked up at Ren through his hair sulkily while Ren just looked sorry and guilty. Ren knelt down next to Koby who turned away still trying to look mad but coming across like a puppy whimpering. Ren got Koby by the arm and helped him to his feet putting his hand on the back of Kobys head as he lead him into the front room and indicating for him to sit. Horo had sat down with Yume sat in his lap and Koby sat next to Horo with Ren sitting next to him. Ren sighed and then let Horo begin the explanation

Horo: You guys don't need to worry about us getting a divorce, we fight but that doesn't mean we don't love each other

Koby: Yes it does (Koby mumbled with crossed arms) still tensing his hands into fists)

Ren: You and Yume fight none stop but that doesn't mean you don't love her

Koby: … (Koby blushed a little, no decent 10 year old admits he loves his sister)

Yume: I love you Koby (Yume sniffed and smiled)

Koby: Shut up… (Koby half-heartedly muttered averting eye contact with everyone in the room)

Horo: Me and Ren are never going to leave each other EVER!

Ren: Even if Horo stupidly looses his wedding ring (Ren said angrily still mad at Horo for the way he reacted to loosing the ring)

Horo: (Horo sighed) I'm sorry okay, I didn't know it was that important to you

Ren: I'm sorry I insulted your race… but you insulted my families honour and you wont be let off that easy

Horo: I never do (Horo rubbed his eyes tiredly)

Koby: Dad… (Opened up Horos hand and dropped the ring and chain into his hand) I found it on the floor

Horo: Thanks (Horo beamed away scruffing up Kobys hair playfully)

Yume: Now you got to kiss and make up

Yume crossed her arms and gave Ren and Horo a stern look with Ren rolling his eyes and Horos laughing at his daughters cute and eccentric behaviour. Horo leaned over and kissed Ren briefly then turned to Yume with a questioning look to sort of say "there we did it, happy?" but her face didn't look content yet

Yume: That's it? That was pathetic you can do better (Horo nearly burst out laughing but Ren hit him in the arm blushing slightly and glaring at his spouse)

Koby: (Gave Yume a nudge) once you get married you can't do that stuff anymore

Horo: (Horo beamed away about to tell Koby how wrong his theory was) That's not t- … (Ren covered Horos mouth)

Ren: Don't make me go out of my way to prove his theory right HoroHoro

Horo took the hint with Yume giggling Koby smiling gently along with Ren and Horos laughter being stifled by Rens hand. Kids all over are going through Divorces but I don't think Koby and Yume ever have to worry about their parents getting a Divorce.

Ha! I got some of you worked up for nothing… okay I must apologise for that I swear it's purely because of my emotional state TT hope this was satisfactory

**Rock-On!**

Reviews Commentary (Sorry I missed it off the last one) 

Naru Asakura – Aw…. That has to of been my shortest review ever congratulations on that lol

**Ranma Hiqurashi – Yes we all love Chaos and here you go an update sorry it took so long updates will take longer now I'm working for ¾ of each and every day**

**Ren F and Spirit Of Darkness – Hey, sorry I panicked you and please don't make SOD kill me… I want to live so I can hopefully one day finish this story… it seems like it shall be never ending there's a lot to write about and yes I wanted the next chapter up too but I got stuck… sorry**

**Wild Stallion – See this chapter wasn't so bad was it lol**

**Horo-Chan – lol you thought the Gypsy Girl was just some whore… she might be a whore but I haven't made her sound to be one… she could be I don't know she's very mysterious sometimes… glad you loved the chap**

**Darkluv – Awww no problem and glad everything going well now woohoo**

**Jiao-Chan – thanks and I shall continue doing my best**

**Hope Usui – Yes I agree with that I guess it was super Kawaii and I shall see this fic through to the end**

**Lady Akuma – Don't panic they didn't get a Divorce ; sorry about that and yes Yume very naughty for running away but alls well that ends well**

**Kouga-luv – LOL yeah Ren thought the same thing and Horo but phew there isn't**

**KittyKalika – No sorry Pirika and Lyserg are still together but so are Horo and Ren… I cant believe people actually thought I WAS cruel enough to make them Divorce… though I can be cruel in my mood swings I would never do that**

**Rock-On! To all reviewers!**


	14. YoYoro

**OH MY GOD! How long has it been since I have even updated… just got a job and everything a mess right now so basically updates are scarce… you were all told this day would come when I would be updating very little…**

**Be My Guardian?**

**Yo-Yoro**

(Pronounced _You-You-are-oh)_

Koby and Yume had this tradition they did with Horo every so often in the summer and that was to go and visit the family up north and see the lush fields of Lilly Pads and see old friends. The Koropokkur always welcome the two twins happily. Ren goes with them but not being as adventurous as Horo watches them as they run riot over the fields literally making enough noise and causing enough chaos to wake the dead. Yume loved the area and often when Horo had his back turned walked off which in this uneven and swampy area wasn't the best thing to do…

It was summer and the rainy time was just coming to an end in the higher fields it was high and dry but the lower lands still remained flooded and the floor could literally eat you up. Yume watched as Horo and Koby messed around pulling branches back and hitting each other with them playfully and Ren trotted on behind them wondering when somebody was going to get hurt by their game aimed to injure. Sure enough someone was as Ren let his guard down and got to close being on the receiving end of a branch and stumbling back. Koby and Horo froze as they watched Ren pick himself up from the ground eye twitching, hair growing and a twig that was sticking out his collar be removed in annoyance. Ren glared and was ready to let loose on the two reckless males. Yume could have stayed and watched the carnage but she spotted a rather cute fox out the corner of her eye. Hers eyes widened and the urge to cuddle it grew, she headed for it slowly creeping towards it until it pounced off and she began the chase running after it off track heading to the lower fields…

Meanwhile Ren had just grabbed both males by the ears telling Horo he would get it and ordering his son to move along quietly in Chinese only it was not as polite as it sounded. Horo and Koby walked along heads lowered from fear of raising them and getting a hair cut from Rens kwan-doa or meeting the outraged Chinese eye to eye. Ren had calmed down by now walking arms crossed when it hit him, he looked around for the girl only she wasn't there… he looked behind him to see if she had fallen behind and then stopped when he didn't see her.

Ren: Yume?

…

Ren: Yume!

Horo: Ren? What you doing? (Horo and Koby stopped raising their heads from their shamed position)

Ren: Where's Yume? (Ren asked looking ahead to see if she had run ahead)

Horo: … I don't know, wasn't she ahead of us?

Ren: Well there's no point in saying where she WAS we need to know where she IS (Ren glared at Horo before walking ahead calling out for Yume) Yume! Yume!

Horo: Hey, Yume!

Koby: Hey ugly!

Ren: (clipped the back of his sons head) Don't push it

Koby: Yes Ba

Ren: (turned back to looking for Yume) Yume! Get here right now young lady!

Horo: Yume!

…

-Back with Yume-

Yume had lost the fox and now was looking for it when she heard her family calling out. She heard her Dad and Ba calling her name but Koby seemed to be doing the brotherly thing…

Koby: (from the distance) Fish Breath! … OW!

Horo: What did we say!

Yume narrowed her eyes in the direction rolling up her sleeves storming towards where she heard her brother ready to give him what for; he wasn't going to get away with insulting her. She listened out for the voices heading towards them when she felt the squishy mud under her feet, it got a little harder to walk the further along she went until suddenly she put a foot down and it sunk into a deep puddle and squished into the soft mud. She pulled a face and then tugged at her foot to try work it loose failing and falling onto her backside. She noticed that her body was sinking slowly and began to panic twisting round trying to stand only to feel her hands be pulled in when she leaned on them. She pulled her hands from the mud by getting onto her knees and tugging. Her hands came free but now her knees and lower parts of her legs were sunk below the mud and she couldn't pull them loose. She tried clawing her way out only to sink lower. She panicked calling out

Yume: Help! Deidei! Daddy! Koby! Anybody! Help!

She listened out but everything had gone quiet so she started calling out again…

-Back with the others-

Koby heard something and stopped going quiet

Koby: Ba, I think I hear her

Ren and Horo stopped and listened out hearing Yume voice then trying to distinguish what she was saying… Ren soon figured it out hearing the panic in her voice and hearing her shouting help.

Ren: Yume! Where are you! We're coming!

Ren strayed from the path followed by Horo and Koby following her voice in hopes she would be okay.

-With Yume-

Yume was in it deep now hips submerged and only sinking faster as she panicked further. She didn't notice a line dropped by her side. She tried to pull out when she saw something dancing around to the side of her and she twisted around in the mud only to see a small spirit floating to her aid. It was trying to communicate and looked like… a Koropokkur! Yume instantly listened carefully as it rushed out in little words but eventually she got that she was suppose to grab the vine. She reached out pulling herself towards it until it was grasped between her fingers. She pulled with the chirping spirit coaching her on as she managed to get some of her body dragged up to the surface of the mud. Unfortunately the vine wasn't strong enough and snapped leaving her with a loose end and she began to sink quicker. There was pure panic as she screamed out and reached for anything as her shoulders were now lowered into the mud. She kept tight grip on the vine whimpering as the spirit panicked trying to tug at Yumes collar hoping it would keep her above the mud but Yume only sank further. Yumes chin now was touching the top of the mud and she took a deep breath in as the mud slowly climbed higher. She called out on last time before her mouth sank below the mud. She looked desperate and now the little spirit was trying to think of a new battle plan. Everything went silent as Yume completely went under her hand disappearing from view. The spirit floated around the top a moment before delving in and silence over falling everything. The air bubbles in the mud stopped and nothing moved….

Though not long after a small glowing vine rose out slowly sneaking its way out of the mud. It was a glow in a bright purple light that seemed to grow brighter as it pulled out. Soon a hand was visible rising out getting pulled by this vine that seemed alive with light. Yumes head rose out and her body following as she used the vine as a medium. She coughed and sucked in air tightly coiling the vine round her hand as it snaked around her lower half pulling her out and to the safe part of the ground. She fell exhausted the glow faded and the small spirit appeared wide-eyed at the little girl. This tiny little spirit with huge green eyes and short black hair looked like all the other Koropokkur tiny feet in black shoes and baby blue rimmed white kimono looking robe She looked dazed and tiny, very pale yet rosy cheeks. Her features were tiny with fingers so very small they looked like grains of rice. She wore a headband with a leaf and clover sticking out the patterned navy blue headband displaying traditional markings. Yume wiped the mud from her face taking in breaths as her family's voices grew louder and footsteps were already in earshot. The little spirit who seemed very concerned for the well being of the little girl and comforted Yume. Yume squinted shakily seating herself up and staring at the tiny spirit

Yume: …Thank you, who are you?

Before the spirit could respond Ren Horo and Koby came rushing through the greenery. Ren instantly scooped up Yume not really caring she was caked in wet mud just needing to know his little girl was there and okay. Yume felt Ren squeeze her to death protectively but soon heard the same angry voice she was so very used to hearing

Ren: What were you thinking wondering off? Do I need to keep you on a leash like Luka now!

Yume: I'm sorry

Ren: What happened to you?

Yume: I sank into the mud and then she helped me (Pointed up at the little spirit that still floated nearby looking quite shy)

Horo: Hey Yo-Yoro!

Ren: Who?

Horo: One of the Koropokkur, she's also known as undergrowth

Ren: Why?

Horo: She isn't like the rest she doesn't live in the fields she lives in the forest in the trees

Yume: She saved me somehow, it was so awesome! I thought I was a goner but then she came down and made the vine come to life… it pulled me out

Ren: …

Koby: Vines don't come to life…

Horo: Looks like Yume learned oversoul today

Yume and Koby: Oversoul…

Ren: We'll tell you after we get you cleaned up, but you're grounded for life (Ren said to Yume harshly)

Yume: But Deidei! I almost died!

Ren: and who's fault was that?

Yume: The floors, it swallowed me up!

Ren: If you had stayed on the path it couldn't of swallowed you up (Glared at her for a moment then lead her to the path)

No one noticed as Yo-Yoro followed them quietly as they headed to Pirikas place. Pirika was less than thrilled about Yumes little accident and helped get her cleaned up. Ren sent her to the guest room and made her think about what a stupid thing she did. Yume sulked for a good few hours until Horo brought up dinner

Horo: (Opened the door and peeked in) hey, brought you up some dinner (Closed the door and set the food down on the bedside table)

Yume: Don't want any (Turned away and sat looking at the head board of the bed)

Horo: (Sighed and sat behind Yume) What's wrong?

Yume: Baba is so mean! He shouted at me and I almost died! He doesn't care about me!

Horo: (Turned his little girl around and sat her next to him looking her in the eye as he spoke) Your wrong, he loves you

Yume: Then why did he ground me and send me up here

Horo: You did something wrong and he nearly lost you because of it, now you tell me why you think you shouldn't be punished for it

Yume: (crossed her arms and sulked hating it when she's proven wrong) fine…

Horo: Think about it (Kissed her on her forehead and left smiling back warmly at her before closing the door again)

Yume sat and slowly ate her food picking at it then eating it. Yume didn't immediately notice the spirit floating in the corner but she could sense it was nearby. She looked up and around the dark room but nothing was there… she felt like she was being watched so set her dinner down back on the table before then examining the room closer not moving from her place on the bed

Yume: …H-hello?

Yume looked around some more but then nearly screamed out when the spirit formed right in front of her squeakily talking in its home language like all the other Koropokkur. She couldn't follow at first but after she calmed down she started to ask it a few questions

Yume: What the hell are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack!

Yo-Yoro: (talking in the Koropokkur language, the language is written in bold)** I am sorry, I only wished to see you made it safely**

Yume: Oh… Then thanks (Patted the small spirit on the head who chirped with delight) Kawaii!

Yo-Yoro: **You are a shaman are you not?**

Yume: I think so…. My dad and Baba are so I guess I must be too

Yo-Yoro: **I think I would like to travel to where you come from, could I be your primary spirit? You see the forest is so small and I want to see the world but I can't leave the forest with out your help**

Yume: Well, I'm not sure let me think… duh! Of course you can come with me (smiled broadly and hugged the little spirit) you saved me today so I guess it's the least I can do

Yo-Yoro: **Thank you, you wont regret it**

Yume: Of course not, because I have a guardian spirit and Koby doesn't ha! He will be sooo jealous

Yo-Yoro: **of a small one like me**

Yume: Yeah! You know you are an awful lot like my dads spirit guardian, her name is Kororo. We can be a team just like they were

Yo-Yoro: **Sounds like a plan young one**

Yume: The names Yume

Yo-Yoro: **Yo-Yoro or undergrowth to some**

Yume: Yeah my dad Horo told me about you

Yo-Yoro: **He has been in my woodlands before, he too fell victim to the lower lands sinking holes**

Yume: Really?

Yo-Yoro: Yes…

Before she could finish the tale she stopped sensing someone coming and vanished as the door was being opened. Ren looked around suspiciously knowing there was something here but it was not a bad spirit but investigating seemed to make sense. He looked around and saw only Yume there. He felt that the spirit was still there just chose not to reveal itself at this point in time. Ren looked at Yume who didn't scowl or glare at him, which for a grounded Yume wasn't normal

Ren: What are you up to?

Yume: Nothing…

Ren: Didn't feel like eating? (Looked at her dinner that had hardly been touched)

Yume: …Not really

Ren: (Took the plate and was going to leave)

Yume: Ba, wait… I'm sorry I wandered off and I don't hate you like I said before when you told me to go to the guest room…

Ren: I know (Was going to leave but Yume gave him a big hug so he gave her a slight hug back)

Yume: Night Ba

Ren: Night (closed the door)

Yume smiled and then climbed onto her bed looking over the where Yo-Yoro had appeared.

Yume: Night-Night Yo-Yoro

Yo-Yoro: Sleep well (disappeared from site with a bow but was there with Yume as she fell asleep)

Yume has acquired a guardian ghost that is as adventurous as her and you got to know that this would not be good for Ren and Horo. Yume with a primary spirit can never be a good thing especially once Koby gets his and the average sibling spat will be an all out shamanic war…

**Usually I would put reviews here but I'm afraid has forbidden it and it is punishable if you do it so if you don't agree with this e-mail me with you pet name and e-mail address and I will add your name to a petition we have set up to get this stopped… thank you for reading all of you**


	15. Grandpa Tao

**_This is a short update and Krysta gave the ideas for this I hope to start getting updates coming in more often but I can not promise anything… enjoy_**

**Grandpa Tao**

The day had been eventful and everyone was getting sent up to bed. Koby had been playing around with his Grandpa or in other words Horos dad for a while, Koby and Yume loved seeing their Grandma and Grandpa Usui a lot. Ren came down stairs after saying good-night to Yume and walked in on Grandpa Usui showing Koby a trick where you can make it look like you remove your thumb and put it back on but Koby wasn't fooled but seemed to enjoy arguing with his Grandpa that it wasn't real. Horo was sat laughing at them but soon saw it was bed time by the Chinese man stood in the door way tapping his foot and raising an eye-brow at his husband. Horo stood up picking Koby up and throwing him over his shoulder

Horo: Bed Time

Koby: NO! I am going to prove once and for all that trick is fake

Horo: Sorry but your going to have to wait till morning, Grandpa will still be here

Koby: No fair (Sulked as Horo carried him up the stairs following Ren) Goodnight dad

Koby: Night Grandpa! Grandma!

Grandpa and Grandma: Night

Ren watched as Horo took Koby into his room already in his pyjamas from a while ago and then watched Horo say his good nights. Horo left yawning and Ren went to say his good-nights turning off the lamp by the bedside table but was bombarded with questions suddenly.

Koby: Why don't we visit Grandpa?

Ren: We do, we visited him just now

Koby: No, Not Grandpa Usui… Grandpa Tao

Ren: Oh… He died long before you were born

Koby: Bet you were sad

Ren: … Not really…

Koby: Didn't you love your dad?

Ren: Enough questions sleep

Koby: What was he like?

Ren: (Ren sighed before leaning against the wall and crossing his arms) Complicated

Koby: I wish I met him

Ren: No you don't, trust me

Koby: Why?

Ren: He took his angerout on the world. He hated everything outside the family and hated those who associated themselves with outsiders… he was a sick man

Koby: How did he die?

Ren: He chocked

Koby: Was he a good dad?

Ren: No

Koby: What did he do?

Ren: You're too young to understand

Koby: Do you miss him?

Ren: No... Its late go to sleep okay

Ren was just about to walk away heading for the door when Koby once more sat up saying one last thing to his BaBa Before he went off to sleep

Koby: Ba?

Ren: Yes?

Koby: I'd miss you if you were gone

Ren turned and watched as Koby tucked himself back in and started to drift off while Ren stepped out the door only to see Horo stood changed and waiting and apparently listening because he had that I understand look written over his face as he gently wrapped around Rens waist and hugged him close, closing the door to the room his son was sleeping in and lead Ren to bed letting Ren change for bed and climb under the covers of the newly made guest roomand turning to try sleep with Horo hugging into his back soothingly nuzzling him protectively… he knew En was a touchy subject and Koby and Yume were too young to really understand and too be honest no kid should know exactly what kind of sick things that man did. Horo tried to sleep long after Ren had fallen into a restless slumber Horo remained awake finally giving up and climbing out of bed and going for a glass of warm milk or something to help him sleep. Horo climbed down the stairs and walked through the darkened house seeing a light coming from the kitchen. Horo walked up hearing slight rummaging from the fridge walking up and looking over the top of the fridge only to see Koby looking for a mid-night snack.

Horo: Busted!

Koby jumped out his skin falling back and glaring up at his dad who just caught him out of bed late at night rummaging in the fridge but he couldn't help it, he was hungry and he had his dads eating habits. Koby stood up brushing himself off taking a bottle of milk from the fridge having Rens weakness for milk. He watched as Horo got a glass of orange juice sitting opposite Koby who still looked guilty and peeved. Horo smiled at Koby who sipped his milk still quietly before then letting his mind get curious

Koby: Dad?

Horo: Yeah?

Koby: Did you know Grandpa Tao

Horo: … A little…

Koby: What was he like?

Horo: … Big!

Koby: No. I mean what did he do? Ba doesn't like talking about him

Horo: You can't blame him; En was a living nightmare who couldn't let go of everything that happened in the past

Koby: What did he do that made Ba hate him?

Horo: What makes you think Ren hates him?

Koby: I'm not stupid

Horo: Well… Ren had a difficult childhood; he didn't have it easy like me or you he was always pushed into being something he's not

Koby: What did he do?

Horo: A lot of things…. Things you cant know till your older (Horo scruffed up Kobys hair then smiled warmly at him, that was Horo signal for a seize fire) You have to go to bed before Ren wakes up and kills us both fro sneaking down this time of night

Koby: Okay

Koby smiled as Horo rushed him upstairs and watched him sneak into his room and then set about doing the same. He sneaked in thinking he was in the clear managing to get under the covers and snake his arms around Ren resting his head down only to have that moment of thinking he got away with it ruined.

Ren: Where have you been sneaking off to?

Horo: Shoot

Ren: Answer the question (Ren turned and faced Horo still with Horos arms around him)

Horo: I couldn't sleep, so I went and got something from the fridge (Guilty smirk and then nestled into Ren) forgive me Koi?

Ren: (Nuzzled into Horo back entwining his legs with Horos and sighing with content) you're forgiven… but try sneak around at night again and it will take more than puppy eyes and a quick cuddle to fix it

Horo held his husband real close knowing how strong and smart he was but also from experience knowing how frail he is and everything he had been through. Ren had spilled on everything his father did to Horo not all at once but gradually over the years he grew closer to Horo as a joined couple. Horo fell asleep lacing his fingers into Rens keeping Ren held tight against him like he did every night since Rens 16th birthday…

**Hope you liked and thank you Krysta for you help, you rock**

**Rock-On!**


	16. Luka a des chiots!

**_Sorry, update took forever and I am getting to Koby's ghost… just got stuck so now you can read this instead… I'll try update a little faster ok_**

**Luka a des chiots!**

Since Luka was a puppy he had been a friend, a guardian and loyal family member to everyone though he knew his true master was Ren. Luka did not do anything Ren told him not to, everyone tried to get Luka to even slightly disobey Ren and all failed miserably. When Ren told Luka to sit and stay no matter for how long he would until he was told he could move and Horo, Yume and Koby all tried to call Luka away from his post yet failed to even get his attention. You find that no matter how loyal someone or something is though… that there are things that they will break the rules for as Ren found, Horo found, Yume and Koby found and now Luka will find…

Spring time when it was warm outside Ren left the backdoor open for Luka to go outside when ever he wanted, Luka would lay lonely and a little bored on the grass by the tree watching people walk by with there dogs but Luka never really played much with other dogs anymore, he used to all the time as a puppy but now he just didn't feel like it. Luka was a young adult dog in need of some company of others of his own species. Luka laid spread out in the clean spring grass lazily looking out not at anything particular, ad least; he wasn't until he caught sight and smell of something close by. He pointed his ears up and watched as another dog cautiously tried to sneak by the tree and to the dog bowl set out for Luka. This dog was a shepherd too but an American breed with white fur. The fur was greyish from dirt but the bright snow white still shone through, it was skinny and malnourished, had midnight eyes and no collar on at all… and it was indeed a female. Luka lifted his head making her instantly stop and stare back with paw in mid air, she looked fearful and backed up a little. Luka didn't make a move just sniffed the air and stared. It was like this for a while until Luka stood up making her back away further. He walked over to his bowl grabbing the side with his teeth and carefully with out spilling the entire contents of the bowl out carried it over to where the white female shepherd stood with her tail between her legs unsteady and tired legs.

Luka dropped the bowl and nudged it forward with his nose to show she could have it. She looked at it sniffed it and took a few small bites before looking up thankfully and digging in. She didn't stop eating until nothing was left and the dish licked clean of everything, obviously she hadn't eaten in a while. Luka had sat and watched her have her fill not minding giving his dinner away, he knew he would have other meals but she looked hungry and dogs have a way of telling these things. She licked her lips and happily wagged her tail licking Lukas face in appreciation. She stood and gave a few low barks and turned her head around looking at the path leading down to the park. Luka tilted his head sideways looking between her and the sidewalk before then turning back and looking at the house. Ren had a rule that Luka was never to leave the property unless accompanied (with his permission) by someone. Luka looked back at the female dog and debated to himself about it. She turned around and started to walk up the path turning around and looking at Luka wanting him to follow. Luka looked back one last long time then turned and followed the pretty female stray. They headed for the park running and playing around, and Luka for once didn't look bored out his brains but really energetic and happy…

It got late and when Ren went to call Luka in he got no reply. He checked the house, he checked the back yard and checked to see if anyone had taken him out for a walk but everyone was in and hadn't seen Luka all day. Ren began to worry. Ren paced and thought of the worst scenarios like, someone kidnapped Luka or someone killed Luka or maybe Luka ran away from them. Ren didn't understand any of this. Ren had Horo pretty nervous because of Ren mumbling to himself as he walked backwards and forwards. Horo tried talking to Ren earlier but he didn't show up on radar. Horo didn't get it either, where could that dog be? Scratching at the back door suddenly came up and a whimper and bark from Luka was heard. Ren threw the door open and watched as Luka jumped in covered in dirt and grass bouncing around Rens legs happily wagging his tail. Ren took one look at Luka, one that would kill Luka a thousand times over if looks could kill. Luka soon seized his happy bouncy playful hello and laid down on the ground, tail between his legs and eyes low as he waited for Ren to explode. Ren didn't explode he did worse… he gave the calm voice

"Where the hell were you? I told you never to leave the house" Ren lowered down so he was crouching looking Luka in the eyes angry at his dog's disobedience. Ren took his hand and stuck his index finger and middles finger out and harshly tapping Luka on the nose making Luka back off and whimper a little after "Never disobey me EVER again!" Ren said loudly this time and pointed out the room "BED!" Ren instructed getting no hesitation as Luka hurriedly rushed to his bed tail firmly between his legs as he cowered at his master's commands.

"Poor Luka" Horo whispered to nobody in particular shaking his head and looking at the clock "bed time" Horo said to Ren wrapping his arms around Rens waist who stood in a huff "so… is it your turn on top or mine?" Horo asked slightly with a smirk

"I'm not in the mood" Ren let out a long breath wriggling a little as Horo worked his form against Rens

"I'll get you in the mood… I'll even be on bottom again" Horo said in a teasing voice, Ren got a little interested at that

"It depends… will you do that thing I like?" Ren asked looking at the ceiling and blushing

"Ren… I'll do what ever you want?" Horo said while slightly laughing. Ren lead Horo off with Horo smirking, congratulating himself for getting some even after the day's events.

Luka was punished by not being let out the next day, Luka knew that she was waiting outside for him, he could smell her close by and hear her bark. Luka scratched at the back door and whimpered and cried. Ren came into the kitchen for a glass of milk and saw the sad dog laying there pawing at the door slightly crying and whimpering so sadly. Ren kept firm

"Your being punished, you have to stay inside and it doesn't matter how sad you are or how much you cry over it. Be a man and quit making that noise" Ren said sipping his milk and standing over the pathetically sad and cute looking fluff ball that lay in front of the back door. Ren listened and thought maybe he should… but then again he also though he shouldn't, after all if he lets him off this time he might do it again, he wont have his dog running rings around him. Ren soon softened after seeing Luka paw a little more at the door and look up at him sadly. Ren rolled his eyes and slowly put his hand on the backdoor handle

"This is the only time I am doing this, you better be in that yard when I come back in a few hours. Got it!" Ren ordered as Luka sprang up dancing around happily waiting for that handle to turn. The second the door was open Luka was out and ran around the corner to the front of the house and stood looking at the street. Ren watched for a second but then left to go finish the chores around the house. Ren didn't see the white dog stood in the bushes at the end of his next-door neighbours garden.

Luka didn't make the mistake of disappearing all day again but still enthusiastically bolted straight outside everyday. Ren couldn't understand and this went on for ad least 2 months. One cold afternoon Luka was given his dinner inside which meant he couldn't really share it with the white haired shepherd he spent the last few months with everyday. She was definitely a stray and must have been for years with a uncared for coat and tired looks although she did look reasonably able she did look down in the dumps. The door was left open and Luka sneaked into the kitchen hoping no one would catch him as he pulled his bowl from next to the kitchen table to the doorway where the very hungry looking dog stood. She came into the door a little to get to the bowl and both started eating. They were nearly done when the door opened and HoroHoro poked his head into the kitchen holding a big box of chocolates and a red gift bag and seeing the white dog in the door way and Luka jolt their heads up and stand rigid ready to bolt any second. Lukas reaction was less than thrilled as he stood expecting the white shepherd to be chased away. Horo stood and blinked for a few seconds then smiled putting what he was holding onto the table

"Hey Luka, who's your friend?" Horo asked playfully and walked over to Luka petting him and leaning down to pet her but she backed off ducking her head sadly

"Its okay girl, I wont hurt you" Horo assured gently putting his hand just above her head slowly then gently lowering it to her head petting her calmly till she settled. Horo hugged her round the neck and let her lick his face cheerfully.

"Luka, she's pretty" Horo said to Luka who stood wagging his tail and making a low barking noise as if talking back or saying "Hell yeah" back to Horo. Horo checked her neck and didn't see a collar and noticed her less than vibrant coat from all the dust and dirt. Horo saw she was thinner than a dog her breed should be and looked quite tired.

"Haven't you got a home girl? … A name? … Anything?" Horo asked checking her over to make sure she wasn't injured or anything. The dog didn't react much just looked back quite sadly. Horo sighed and stood up before then energetically bouncing over to the cupboard and taking out Lukas dog food bag.

"Well, I guess your hungry" Horo brought out another bowl and filled both dog bowls up with food only Luka refused to eat out of his sharing the other bowl with the white furred American white shepherd. Horo watched and awed.

"Aww, does Luka have a girlfriend huh?" Horo said smiling watching them finish one bowl then start the other "wow you guys must have been hungry… you'd think you never got fed" Horo then stopped and thought for a minute "maybe you don't, hmm?" Horo thought for a second, she has o collar and no one has been looking for a missing dog around this small part of Tokyo so she must be a stray. Horo felt something nudge at his hand as Luka appreciatively thanked Horo sitting in front of him with his girl by his side. Horo got onto his knees and put a hand on his chin thinking of what he could call the stray… he thought for a minute when it hit him

"I like the name… Valentine, since it's Valentines Day and all" Horo beamed, Luka gave him an odd look but she seemed to like the sounds of it. Horo heard the front door open and close

"Horo? Hey, you home?" Ren called through obviously back from dropping off Mikas bag at Yohs place. Horo panicked for a second and so did Luka and Valentine. Horo suddenly started to think about what he could do… he couldn't throw her out onto the streets and he couldn't let Ren find her because he would never let her stay and that wouldn't make Luka very happy. Horo grabbed the stuff off the table and ran to the door turning back to look at Luka and Valentine

"You 2 stay in here I'll distract him then be right back ok?" Horo said with a smile rushing out and towards Ren who was just heading in the kitchens direction to find Horo. Ren was about to open his mouth when Horo rushed up and kissed him passionately pulling the shocked Ren deep into it and encircling him tight watching as Rens eyes drifted shut and the tongue twister game went on. After parting Ren still dazed stood waiting for an explanation to Horo suddenly throwing himself on him. Horo quickly smiled and started with the explanations

"Happy Valentines Day Ren, now you take yourself upstairs and I'll join you soon" Horo said slyly

"But what about having dinner" Ren began with lowered brows and questioning looks "and why are you in such a rush upstairs" Ren was about to walk by Horo and to the kitchen when Horo pushed Ren to the wall pressing against Ren and kissing hotly trailing his hands everywhere. Ren gasped breathing quicker after the teasing grope. Horo broke the long kiss and smirked

"I'm not hungry… are you?" Horo asked the bewildered Ren. Ren shook his head slowly mouth still open slack "then how about you head up stairs and I'll put dinner in the microwave for later" Horo gave Ren a quick kiss getting a nod from Ren who walked on shaky legs up stairs. Horo watched him go up and then opened the kitchen door calling out Valentine quietly and leading her to the opening under the stairs that led to the basement. No body went down there it was storage space for everything Horo and Ren didn't have the heart to throw away things like baby clothes or the kids first bikes, silly things like that and of course Horos old snowboards and Rens old weaponry and clothes. Horo put on the light and threw an old blanket into the corner.

"Here you go, I'll let you stay with her Luka but I'll have to come and bring you back up later or Ren will start to wonder where you are" Horo said cheerfully letting both dogs lay and sleep in the corner with Luka resting his head on Valentines back softly and closing his eyes. Horo rushed up and closed the door heading upstairs to give Ren his real Valentines treat.

-4 weeks later-

A few weeks after Horo let Valentine into the house, Horo had managed to keep it secret from Ren but Koby on the other hand wasn't fooled being the curious one. He saw Horo go down into the basement instantly following and catching his dad in the act. Koby was told to keep his mouth shut but his sister had ways of getting information from him… through bribery, he told her his little secret and he got his game boy back. Koby and Yume helped in the cover up for about a month taking Valentine for walks with Luka at odd intervals and helping sneak food down stairs to her which got harder as time went on because of the sheer amount she ate. Horo didn't see the signs and neither did the twins until…

Horo went down and put a bowl of water by Valentine while Luka sat opposite watching her rest. Horo petted her but she didn't move much. Horo had noticed how big she got thinking she was over eating and switching the dog food to something healthier. Horo was about to leave when he noticed something odd; he turned back and shifted Valentines weight to the right only to see a small amount of blood. Horo immediately panicked. He couldn't go to Ren and he didn't have a clue what was going on at first until he spotted where the bleeding was coming from knowing he needed assistance, Horo rushed upstairs and found the kids quietly.

Koby and Yume were sat in the front room flicking aimlessly while Yume laid with her head hanging over the back of the armchair and Koby lay upside down watching the tango commercial. They both didn't really even notice Horo until he grabbed each by the wrist into the basement closing the door and hoping Ren doesn't finish training early and wonder where they are. Horo knelt down beside Valentine and shown the twins the problem

"Dad… I can see a head… why can I see a head!" Koby panicky paced

"Eww what is that?" Yume stated dumbly

"That… Yume, is Lukas puppy" Horo

"No, she can't do that now, can't you stop her?" Koby asked panicked and not thinking logically

"And how are we going to do THAT?" Horo asked sarcastically

"Cant you shove it back in or something?" Koby spurted out randomly

"Somehow I don't think so" Horo said in reply watching Yume stand and gawp and Koby pace fearfully, well those puppies were coming and he needed to organize a birthing… secretively if possible. Horo reached down and checked Valentine and then checked how dilated she was getting blood all over his hands. Horo stood and took charge of the situation

"Yume" Horo got his daughters attention "go and get a large bowl of warm water and a sponge… clean one, check the bathroom cabinets" with that Yume saluted and ran up stairs. "Koby" Koby instantly stopped pacing and gave his father his attention "get me some warm blankets for the puppies ok?" Horo stood firm and calm ready to deliver the little puppies into the world. Koby looked at Valentine and Luka for a second seeing Luka stand by her licking her face all worried as she laid there looking like she's in pain

"Ok" Koby said pulling himself together finally and running upstairs too. Horo petted her a few times and checked her stomach feeling that these puppies weren't far from coming into this world. Horo needed towels looking at the floor and the blood; this wasn't good condition to be having puppies into. Horo needed towels to clean the area up and maybe make Valentine more comfortable. Horo made sure she was all right before rushing upstairs. Horo got to the top of the stairs and pushed the door open only to turn and bump into Ren, Horo stood shocked jaw hung low and hands stuck up in the air showing all the blood

"Horo?" Ren asked then looked at his hands in panic "Horo, who's hurt! Did you cut yourself? Where are you bleeding from?" Rens asked grabbing his hands and checking Horo over for any signs of cuts or bleeding

"Nobodies hurt Ren… but…" Horo started

"But what?" Ren asked in a panic wanting to know where this blood came from

"Someone giving birth… in the basement" Horo said bluntly

"What! Who's giving birth! What the hell!" Ren asked in complete astonishment

"There's no time we need towels, I promise I'll explain everything as soon as we do this" Horo kissed Ren lightly on the lips and ran by collecting the towels and coming back grabbing Rens wrist and leading him down to the basement to help. Yume and Koby soon came down spotting Ren stood looking at the strange sight wondering how long a stray pregnant dog was in his basement. Ren kept quiet as Horo attended to Valentine, soothing her and trying to get Luka to step back but as Horo already knew Luka didn't always listen to him

"Ren? Could you keep Luka back" Horo asked nicely nudging Rens leg to get his attention. Ren stared for a minute longer then patted his side gently and whistled once, that meant for Luka to come to his side, which Luka did sulkily. Ren watched as Horo laid Valentine on her side

"So when were you intending on telling me this?" Ren asked folding his arms and glaring at the back of Horo who feared to turn around and see the extremely pissed face of Ren. Ren couldn't keep still he was in a panic, a dog was giving birth to a litter of mutts in his basement, this wasn't hygienic or clean or even called for. Ren couldn't help but think of why he married such animal lover… then again the fact Horo was so cutely caring might be the reason.

"Erm… well… I didn't think about it" Horo told his tall tale not daring to make eye contact with his now fuming husband. Ren turned his eyes to his kids who stood looking equally guilty

"They knew didn't they?" Ren said lowly turning his gaze back to Horo still pacing

"Well… yeah, but only because Koby was snooping around and Yume… just knows everything" Horo explained

"Yes I do" Yume beamed proudly before loosing the smile when Ren turned his head to her

"Then you know your both grounded, 3 weeks, no exceptions, no outside contact, your not even allowed to look out the window your in so much dam trouble" Ren spat angrily at the kids huffing and turning back to the scene

"Come on girl, you can do it" Horo calmly coached while Ren was bobbing around wondering how Horo can be so calm, Rens frustration was making Valentine on edge he was that tightly wound up. Horo got the twins to pass things like towels water and blankets when they were needed, Horo began to pull out the first pup and every stared as the delivery was made. Horo wrapped the pup in a towel colouring the white with red. Horo handed the first newborn to Yume who cooed over it thinking it was the cutest thing in existence, even if it was a bloody mess covered in placenta. Horo began with the second pulling it out gently and praising Valentine every step. The second came out this time Horo handed it to Koby who looked at it wondering why birth was such a messy process and wanting nothing more than to decontaminate the puppy before cuddling up to it. Horo reached down and gently removed another puppy it immediately getting snatched up by Yume. Horo thought that was it but he soon found another puppy in there reaching his hand in the try help it out. The fourth was born healthily and handed to Ren who took it just looking at it all bloody hairless and wrinkly… he didn't really see the cuteness in newborn pups. Horo felt around the outside of the stomach and felt another pup in there but it wasn't moving, Horo reached back in and pulled out the lifeless form wiping away some blood with a towel and checking to see if the puppy was breathing, unlike the others this one was a lot smaller and wasn't squirming or moving. Horo immediately started to try wake it up or open its airways anyway possible. After a few attempts it looked like they lost one but Horo wouldn't accept it gently pressing g down on the pups' chest. Horo was about to accept the pups' fate until it started to squirm and protest at what Horo was doing and whimpering and crying.

"Phew, almost lost you little guy" Horo turned to Ren and handed him the fifth pup so he could clean up Valentine and make sure she's going to be okay. Horo worked wonders with Valentine and seemed to know exactly what to do leaving her to rest in a warm clean area upstairs once she was clean and able to be moved. The kids helped clean the pups while Ren muttered about the million ways Horo is going to die and how much he is going to enjoy getting Luka fixed… which he was already suppose to of been. Once the puppies were clean they laid them down next to their mother while Luka the proud father of 5 sat guard next to them. As soon as everything looked calmed down the kids were comparing the puppies to their mom and dad seeing which looked most like who and if they are cross breeds or pure bred, while Yume and Koby did this Ren quietly but not very gently dragged Horo into the next room closing the door.

"What were you thinking? We are NOT keeping those mutts!" Ren snapped at Horo

"But… they're Lukas babies" Horo pouted

"We cannot keep those dogs, we have 2 kids and a dog already! That bitch and her pups are out of here" Ren put his foot down and was about to leave to end all debates and counter arguments but Horo held the door shut and looked Ren in the eye

"How would you feel if me and the kids were sent away" Horo looked at Ren sadly, he knew Ren had a heart he just needed reminding that he did

"That would be different… you, Yume, Koby your all humans THOSE are dogs" Ren countered

"So, they still have feelings" Horo cross his arms and stuck out his bottom lip out further

"We can't keep them all Horo, you know how it will work out, you and the kids will get bored of them and then it will be ME taking care of them all! I don't need this" Ren gave a point

"I promise we all will help" Horo reasoned

"No, I know you and I know that you, me and the kids can't take care of them all… I'm sorry Horo they have to go" Ren was about to leave when Horo grabbed his wrist and pleadingly looked at him

"Ok, we find the puppies home but we keep Valentine" Horo looked sad at having to give them up

"Fine, Horo" Ren hugged Horo, he knew how disappointed Horo was and that he wanted to keep them all but they would be better off being sent to homes where they will get the individual care they each need. Horo broke it the kids… it didn't go by well

"But… but… but" Koby couldn't put it into words, he was out argued

"No buts" Ren stood firm, even though it meant him looking like the bad guy

"Ohhh your so cruel Ba! Separating a mother and her pups… what about Luka, he's going to be so sad" Yume sulked on the sofa while Koby sighed knowing his Ba was right, but it didn't mean he had to like it

"The last order of business… Luka your getting fixed" Ren added glaring at Luka who sank lower than low… he is loosing his puppies and his manhood all in one shot.

-8 Weeks Later-

The five puppies had grown up quite well and now were tiny energetic puppies with their own personalities developing each to their own, the first born was the duplicate of Luka, the second born white with a blue under belly, third was all white, fourth was blue with white paws and a black tail and the fifth was completely blue head to foot with blue eyes to match and a black and pink nose. The litter consisted of 3 boys and 2 girls. The day had finally come for the puppies to leave and even though Ren too had become rather attached to the puppies but it would only make things worse if he admitted it. The puppies were put in a pen and put outside so people knew they were being given away, Ren didn't see a need to sell them it's not as if they needed the money. Horo put an advertisement out for it and Yume and Koby told all their friends about the puppies being given new homes. Some people came and had a look but a lot weren't interested because they weren't sure if they were pure bred and the blue colour of some of them wasn't normal in their books. Ren also was picky about who got the puppies, he refused 3 people a puppy feeling they'd be better off on the streets than with such idiots… one of which was Ryu. Yoh brought Mika around to have a look feeling it was about time the family got a pet and Anna had actually given him permission. Yoh looked at the puppies and smiled 5 to choose from and all equally fluffy

"Wow Ren, you sure you want to give the little guys up" Yoh petted one but soon backed off when Luka approached and sat in front of the basket… Luka has had it out for Yoh since he was a puppy and even though no one understood why it had become an everyday site.

"I'm sure Yoh, now do you want one or not" Ren crossed his arms and glared, he couldn't believe he was letting this idiot take one of Lukas puppies home especially when he struggles to take care of himself half the time he managed to raise a child… with help so letting him have a puppy wasn't the worst inhumane act Ren had ever done.

"Yeah, I want… THAT one!" Yoh pointed to the one in the corner, sat huddled lazily. Yoh walked around Luka cautiously and picked up the puppy who looked boredly at Yoh making only a slight noise of protest at being lifted from its comfy spot "He looks like a real brute, he shall protect me from his fathers wrath" Yoh beamed away finally thinking he had solved his Luka problems forever

"Erm… Yoh… That's a girl" Horo sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly "and ever since she was born she hasn't stopped either sleeping or hiding from her nightmare siblings" Horo patted Yoh on the back apologetically for his misjudgement. Yoh looked at her for a minute and looked deep into those lazy eyes and seeing his brave guardian was nothing more than a lazy coward. This was the first born and looked exactly like Luka only female and was quite the opposite of Luka in every other way too

"Oh daddy I want her, she's so cute" Mika jumped with joy and snatched the puppy from Yohs arms cuddling into her fluffy coat

"Are you sure you want that one Mika?" Yoh questioned hoping maybe to get a fiercer dog, the one dog that will answer his prayers

"No! I want her and if you don't get her I'll tell mama who spilt tea on her prized wedding dress" Mika had Anna's temper and even though Mika was sweet and most the time laid back when she wanted something she was as fierce and determined to get it as the ice queen herself

"Yes hunny" Yoh knew he wasn't going to win an argument and plus she had dirt on him. "You know, girls can be just as tough as boys… I mean look at Anna" Yoh beamed thinking his hope was not lost, with Anna and Mika as influences this was going to be a grade A bitch, a brawler and his protector

"So what you going to call her?" Horo asked curiously

"Hmmm… Pandora! Like the one with the box, who brought destruction to the world" Yoh thought if he named her after a woman of chaos then that would motivate her to be the same

"Pandora was an idiot who couldn't follow instructions" Ren said to himself and shook his head

"Watch out Luka, from now on I'm untouchable" Yoh declared

"Baka" Ren muttered to himself watching as Yoh and Mika walk off home with their new family member. Yumes friends all came over to see the puppies and one person in particular had been promised one to take home

"PUPPY!" Kim (KimBob) ran up to the pen and looked over bright eyed, she had wanted one of these puppies since she first heard about them and knew exactly which one. Kim had been around a few times and gotten to know the puppies quite well so knew which she liked best

"Come here Puck, Here puck, Here Pucky Pucky" Kim called to the second youngest pup. Ren just stared and blinked a few times

"Puck?" Ren turned to Horo who looked equally as surprised

"Yes, that's what I'm going to call him" Kim picked up her puppy and cuddled him

"Oh No, your not calling my dog something as stupid as that" Ren defensively stated

"Nope, He's mine, and I'm calling him Puck! Puck! Puck! Puck!" Kim Smiled widely

"Chuck!" Katie screamed out suddenly holding up the third born puppy that was white from head to foot

"Chuck? … Puck!" Kim called out

"Puck! Chuck!" Katie and Kim both nodded to each other and walked off

"What the hell was that?" Ren just watched in utter amazement at them… they had to be the strangest people to ever walk into his home

"Oh Ba, you'll see someday that they aren't mad… they are just misunderstood geniuses, like me!" Yume couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Rens face

"Well only 2 left and you remember the agreement Ren" Horo beamed at the agreement they made last night, if there are any puppies left after 5 o clock then they are to be kept but Ren thought free dogs would move quicker than this

"It's not 5 yet, there's another half hour left and we are not giving up until 5 on the mark" Ren turned around and sat on the door step wondering how Horo talked him into keeping any dogs left… then again Ren didn't understand how Horo got him to do a lot of things, when he was young the last thing he saw himself doing was raising kids in a quiet little house in Tokyo married to someone who cant follow the microwave instructions on a ready made meal and mothering 2 or should he say 3 children… he still has to wonder if Horo is classified as adult yet. They waited a few minutes eventually seeing a black van pull up with blacked out windows. The doors opened and the unmistakable form of Pyron stepped out of the back holding his hand out for Tao Jun assisting her with getting out of the van like a true gentleman.

"Ren, it's good to see you… seems so you never call" Jun said in the sweetest voice imaginable

"Aunt Jun" Yume ran over and hugged Jun seems so she was her favourite Aunt "So what did you bring me?" Yume joked

"Advice, don't eat airline food… It's like cardboard in plastic wrapping, first class my boot" Jun always made Yume laugh as for Koby he just blushed most the time, he knew Aunt Jun had no shame and dug into every aspect of your life… especially in concerns of girls

"Hi Aunty Jun" Koby said shyly from a distance

"What? No hug?" Jun opened out her arms but Koby didn't approach just made a whiney noise of complaint, Jun thought Koby was hilariously shy just like Ren. Jun could picture Koby trying to ask a girl out on a date… or boy… it could happen. Jun took one look at the pen and melted awing over the puppies, she looked at the 2 and wanted one

"Oh Ren they are adorable, are they Lukas? Your so lucky" Jun picked up the second born seeing she was a girl "Who's a pretty girl? You're a pretty girl" Jun baby talked the puppy into submission literally, it wasn't the kind of puppy who liked being fussed over in fact it was more of a loner and according to Horo was the same trade Ren had when he first met him.

"If you want her Jun you can have her, we are trying to get them all good homes" Ren smiled knowing Horo was sulking behind him

"You mean it? Hear that girl, I'm your new mommy" Jun squeezed the puppy and thought long and hard about a name "Chi is cute, ne?" Jun never let Chi out of her sight the entire time after that, having that puppy meant a whole new world of accessories, new fashions and most importantly another girl around the house. Only 2 minutes till 5 and Horo was ecstatic that he was so close to keeping the last puppy but unfortunately it wasn't Horos or the puppies lucky day it seemed

"Hey Koby" a familiar and nasty voice came up from the path in front of the house "Heard you had some German Shepherd mutts to get rid of, I wouldn't mind taking one off your hands" Orito stepped off his bike and approached the pen

"Get lost! I wouldn't entrust you with your own life never mind that poor defenceless little guy" Yume shouted getting glared at by Orito

"You're not having one!" Koby stepped in the way with Ren watching carefully

"Like your going to stop me, you advertised you were giving away German Shepherd puppies and I'm here to collect one" Orito smirked smugly and reached into the pen picking up the smallest, youngest puppy by the back of it's neck and lifted it roughly and then holding it up still smirking as the puppy whimpered softly at the rough handling. Luka heard his pups tiny cries and got defensive growling at Orito before then pouncing to attack only to have Ren grab his collar before he could make an attack. Luka carried on growling as Orito stood shocked at nearly having his face chewed off, Orito backed up to leave but Ren soon reached out and scooped up the pup

"Sorry kid, this mutt has a home, now get off my property" Ren was about to turn and leave it at that but Orito's stubborn attitude kicked in once again

"Hey, that's my dog! You can't do that" Orito protested

"I just have" Ren lowered his head to Oritos eye level looking viscous getting right into Oritos face intimidating "Now get lost before I make you into a flower bed in my back yard" Ren snarled and threateningly moved towards Orito making him jump back and make a run for his bike.

"Your all nuts!" Orito climbed up clumsily onto his back and made a hasty get away with Ren turning around and handing the puppy to Horo

"You mean… we get to keep him?" Horo beamed

"It was past 5 o clock" Ren said as an excuse

"Yeah right" Horo cuddled the young pup

"Baka" Ren walked into the house being followed by Luka, Jun and Chi, Valentine and the twins and shortly by an insanely happy Horo and the families' new permanent member.

-a little later-

"Admit it Ren you wanted to keep him" Horo said hugging the pup more, it was so small and cute and loved being hugged and nuzzled

"Don't be absurd" Ren sat on the sofa next to Horo and got close with Horo shuffling so his head was safely secure in Rens chest while he kept the pup cuddled up in his lap

"You know he likes cuddling and nuzzling… so I think I got a name for him" Horo said joyfully

"Fine, you named Luka and that wasn't so bad" Ren closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the sofa

"I'm going to call him Snuzzles" Horo announced still fussing over the small pup, Ren flung his head forward and looked mortified

"Snuzzles! Snuzzles!" Ren glared down at Horo shifting to give him a direct look face to face "You are not calling it Snuggles, call it something else" Ren demanded

"You said it was fine for me to choose the name and HE is called Snuggles" Horo smiled and looked so cute even Ren couldn't keep a mad face to it just sighing and leaning down so his face was no less than an inch away

"Fine, but your taking care of it understand" Ren closed some more space between their lips

"Of course" Horo sealed their lips together for a moment and smiled. Horo got away with keeping Snuzzles and naming him something overly cute…

**End of Chapter!**

**Rock-On!**


	17. Kaidon

**Be My Guardian?**

**Kaidon**

Long ago there was a boy who always dreamt of stealing the heavens and ruling the angels, ready to make the cruelty of the world fade, he grew up believing god was always watching over him and he would always have a place in his lords heart but the people of earth didn't think he and his family were worthy. In a small shrine in Japan Tokyo a family of 5 were murdered, a man and woman who had been married for years and their 3 children a young girl about 11 years of age and her twin brother of the same age and then a young 17 year old boy who died under the arc angels feet. This family didn't deserve to die and after the killing the small shrine became an abandoned wreck rotting away in the heart of Tokyo forgotten by most only tales of an angel sitting on the roof top looking for a way to heaven from the highest point of the shrine with broken wings…

Koby ran after Bre as she held high a piece of paper that was obviously a note from a girl in class. Koby didn't get to see what it said because Breanne intercepted it and now wanted payment for it. Koby refused to do anything she said just perused as she ran down the street with it. Koby had gone round Bre's house every Thursday for about 3 years and he was now a 12 year old boy with a mission… find out what the note says from the hot girl in the back. The pre-teen soon caught up with her struggling the note away and shoving it in his pocket

"Come on! You mean after all that you're not even going to read it?" Bre asked teasing him by making him think she was going to delve into his pockets and retrieve the piece of paper to read aloud

"No! Not in front of you… you brat" Koby insulted in jest

"Koby all shy, Koby got a girlfriend, Koby got a girlfriend, Koby got a girlfriend…" Bre chanted over and over

"I do not!" Koby got distracted as he thought he saw something upon the top of the old shrine. By the time he looked back towards the roof top it was gone but he was sure something was there… he felt cold looking at the place, like a chill radiating from that area. Koby didn't notice 3 taller boys behind him until he was shoved slightly from behind making him spin round to glare at the ever cowardly and still all talk no action bully…Orito (the bully from chapter 6 – school days)

"Who would go out with a looser like you" Orito smirked looking behind him to make sure his lackeys were laughing with him

"Look, is it a whale, is it a pig… NO WORSE… ITS ORITO!" Bre chanted out laughing at the frown and Koby stifling his laughter at his strange friend

"Hey!" Orito said not really getting it but knowing that he was being laughed at

"Took you long enough didn't it" Koby said to spite the large round boy

Koby turned away from Orito and focused on Bre who again was holding high the note she just pick pocketed, he made a reach for it but the wind caught it carrying under the door of an old run down shrine.

"Oops" Bre muttered watching the paper

"Now its lost for good" Koby said while looking very displeased

"What? You mean your not going in there to get it?" Orito then sniggered "you're a big chicken, I heard that place was haunted… in fact I DARE you to go in" Orito continued

Orito challenged Koby, now that's where he made his mistake because like Ren… Koby couldn't resist a challenge especially from a child hood rival like Orito who wanted to beat Koby at everything whether it be, school work, being stronger, faster or a better fighter EVERYTHING they were in competition for. Like Ren was always competing with Yoh so Koby is always competing with Orito only with a difference… Orito wasn't exactly a challenging opponent.

"Haunted? I'm not afraid of ghosts are you Orito?" Koby couldn't help but feel superior here, after all his dad and Ba were top shamans

Koby started walking towards the shrine looking at the door feeling how cold it seemed to be. Koby knew that something was up with this place. He slowly pulled off the wooden plank barricading the door shut so he could slide it open. He saw the note and headed towards it but the wind gusted through the doorway sending it floating to the front of the shrine just under the arc-angels feet. Koby stepped cautiously hearing the floor creak. It got colder the further in he got and the darkness seemed to whisper. He could sense spirits hiding from something's wrath fearfully. Koby could sense and angered spirit and began too worry at how far this spirit was willing to go and what it wants… Koby felt something press against his back making him whirl around but nothing was there. He looked at the doorway where Orito and his gang were stood watching with Bre who kept tapping on Oritos shoulder so he turned around to see who's there seeing no one. Koby relaxed until he heard a hissy voice in his ear

"Get out… I must protect my family" An eerie voice called out from the shadows. It sounded angry and desperate, Koby faltered and heard it shout at him

"Get out!" Just then the floor creaked loudly and gave in making him fall through the wooden boards he was done for sure. He fell through the floor and into the basement level where he hit the wooden floor hard. He coughed and rolled around in pain listening to the voices above him.

"KOBY!" Breanne shouted trying to see through the dust that had been disturbed. She saw him roll over and heard him groan

"Koby, you dead?" Bre asked hoping to hear some sign of life

"Yes" Koby called back relieving his friend

"Looks like your going to be in a lot of trouble Koby, I'd love to help you out but we got better things to do" Orito laughed leaving Koby down there getting glared at by Breanne

"You ass hole Orito!" Breanne threw something at him as he left

"Bre! Don't bother with him just do me a favour and get help okay!" Koby shouted up coughing as the dust still swam in the air

"Okay… who?" Bre asked confused

"My house is closest go get Yume! Don't tell my dad or Ba they will kill me… again!" Koby cringed at what he thought Ren would say and do to him for entering this place

"How can Yume help?" Bre asked

"Trust me she can help, just tell her to bring a rope!" Koby instructed

"Okay" with that Bre went off to get Yume. Koby was a little more than worried now he felt a strong presence down there in the corner of the room where he couldn't see. He stepped a little closer and it seemed to retreat further back. He could tell it was a harmless spirit meaning no harm to him

"Hey don't worry, I want hurt you" Koby said reaching out. He got closer while the little spirit whispered something so faint her couldn't hear it, but he could tell distinctly that it was a girl. She sounded more and more panicked the closer he got until she finally spoke up…

"He doesn't know you wont hurt me" She said disappearing completely as a dark shadow lashed out at Koby scratching his chest with 5 huge claw marks that looked like they were made by a large hand. Koby crawled back getting to his feet and trying to floor it. He looked around and saw a door running to it only to find it locked. He banged on the door a few times watching as the figure dragged itself across the floor hurriedly in his direction. Koby panicked and kicked the door in hopes it would open

"Help! Somebody! Please!" Koby yelled using his body to try breaking through the door as the slithering figure crawled closer hissing nastily. Koby failed to open the door and felt a cold dead hand wrap around his ankle dragging him back and making him fall to his knees. It spoke horrid words, told him he was evil, told him sick things and accused him of deeds so vile it would not even speak of them. Koby clawed at the ground as it dragged him back into the shadows praying for help. He reached out to the door and almost gave up hope leaving this place closing his eyes.

A hand wrapped around Kobys wrist holding him in place and flapping like a bird was heard coming from above him. He opened his eyes and saw a figure of a young man stood holding onto his wrist spreading out his wings and using them for leverage over the dark figure. This angel like boy stared this being straight in the eyes making it back down and quieten. Koby looked up at the youthful angel who had quite long hair he had tied back crudely with bangs hanging down covering some of his cerulean eyes slightly as he pulled Koby to his feet flapping his wings and looking to the shadows. Koby stared at the tall white youth in awe but his eyes soon wandered to the corner as two children whispered behind him quietly in fear. Koby watched the shadows just in case that thing was still lurking there before turning back to where the angel boy stood. Koby turned only to find the angel gone and the door open leading down a cold corridor lit up by candles, Koby didn't know who lit them but that was his only way out right now and staying in the dark with that thing wasn't looking appealing to him. Koby walked down the long corridor listening to the 2 children still whisper to each other. They seemed to be following him as he walked away keeping their distance staying in the dark. Koby felt the air getting colder and sensed a more powerful presence at the end of the corridor with a sliding door with tears and gashes down it half open. He peeped through a gash and saw a woman sat looking at pictures quietly humming in the candlelight. Koby could feel slight warmth from her, a motherly feeling and caring nature. Koby slid open the door so he could fit through, the room had art pieces spread around with bookshelves high up touching the ceiling. This place was obviously a library of some sort, after gazing around the room a little Koby slowly approached the woman who didn't look up once from her photo album, Hair shadowing her face but the smile on her face was apparent.

"H-hello?" Koby sat in front of her but she didn't move still just carried on smiling at the pictures each one making her as equally happy as the last

"He wasn't always like this, he's so sweet, wanting to protect us but he knows I'm afraid of the dark… why does he keep me in the dark, I hate it so" She rambled flicking over to the next page

"Who? Who keeps you in the dark" Koby asked trying to see her face as the shadows hid her features

"My husband only wants what's best but he knows I hate it" She carried on putting her index finger on one picture in specific pointing out a dull old black and white picture. It was a picture of a man stood upright pointing at the outside of the building at the tallest point in the shrine "He only wants to protect us, from you, if he has too…" She trailed off then started from a new place in conversation pointing at another picture of 2 children "Ichiro and Tsukiko, my little girl and little boy, so afraid, they hide even now from them… fathers ruling"

"Who are they? Why do you need to hide?" Koby asked shuffling forward and looking at the picture of a boy and his twin sister, they looked around the age of 10 maybe 11 just a little younger than him and Yume

"They are the men and women who came here, and killed us" The woman lifted her head revealing 5 long scratches down her face that still looked like newly made gauged fleshy tears in her skin. One of the cuts went from her forehead down through her eye and down the side of her neck. The cuts were deep and obviously made by a knife or dagger carefully… and slowly. Koby put a hand on the book and could see it… see the fresh and vibrant colours of the room and then the spatter of the stains as blood trickled its way down the woman's cold dead face as she was left for dead by a group of enraged locals. Shouting screaming and children cries could be heard in the background back down the hall towards the dark cellar. Koby watched through the woman's eyes… seeing blood fill one eye and the other watching a man drag himself across the floor smearing blood from his torn up bottom half as he rushed to save his children, hands clawing at the floor in desperation as the group headed towards the now silenced screams of dead children. Koby took his hand off the book pulling his hand into his chest and curling his legs up into his chest protectively not liking what he saw or heard. It was glimpses but still too vivid for a youth like him to see. He swallowed hard and looked around recognising the room although the years had made it dull and dark. Koby looked her in the eye as she smiled looking to the album and staring at a tall happy looking man who energetically hugged his 2 children under his arms.

"He… he cant let go until the strangers leave" She said in a sad voice

"Strangers?" Koby asked hesitantly

"The strangers, the people who came here calling us witches, demons, animals. They killed us and took our home… they lived here where we lay pushing us into the dark to hide in fear… could you blame my husband for being angry?" She sounded sad and apologetic defending the actions of the thing that lurked in the dark, her husband.

"Why is it doing this? The people are gone? You can move on" Koby argued moving closer only to fall back as her face decayed greatly cuts going sticky and black while her eyes turned white and her skin withered slightly in rot. Koby went back as she tiredly, angrily but still calmly let the facts show

"Who said they left? If we can't leave, why should they? We keep them here… as long as he cant let go of us they stay and repeat what they did over and over again only with a difference… they die too…" She looked deadly serious just staring at Koby with white, dead eyes.

"I'm sorry" Koby sighed going quiet

"Once he sees… sees he is hurting us… he will let go…" She sighed and flicked over the page with one last photo in the back… a tall young man standing under a statue looking out a window, underneath it was an inscription in bold gold letters

"My Angel?" Koby read out loud suddenly stopping and going silent when a low hissing was heard. The darkness seemed to come to life, it felt like it was alive every corner was like a hand reaching towards the middle of the room to get to you. The lady started to panic looking in every direction looking for something she knew was coming. Suddenly with out warning something reached out the darkness grabbing around her and pulling her back with force into the darkness. Koby could hear her cry and her scream that she's afraid until, suddenly all that was left was a whisper disappearing into the long dark corridor. The darkness crept across the floor and that was Kobys cue to leave. Koby stood and backed away as the candles one by one started to go out

"All intruders must die, to protect my family… strangers cant be trusted, they will make them all suffer" The voice hissed at him getting closer as the candles blew out quicker. Koby was near the end of the room bascking clowly to a dead end wall. Koby looked across the way to another passage deciding to run down it to safety. Koby went as fast as his legs would take him until he reached spiral stairs leading up to the heights of the building. Koby thought he had a way up and out the building but as he went up he found he had gone too high to be ground level so it must lead to the second floor and the thing following him would get him if he turned back. He carried on following the spiral staircase high until he reached a wooden door opening it up and slamming it shut behind him. He pushed against the door then latched it hoping that would hold what ever that man is now back. Ren and Horo told him spirits could turn nasty, get violent when the deaths are violent and most importantly they will get frustrated if they don't complete something they tried to do in life. Koby slowly let his head turn and the room come into view, he turned seeing a statue… the exact statue in the picture actually and it faced the window looking out over the neighbourhood. Koby heard someone humming and saw something white sticking out beside the statue. Koby crept up until he was directly behind the statue listening to some insane tune be hummed. Koby perked his ears and slowly peeked around the side seeing huge white wings attached to a young mans back, he sat elbow perched on a knee and eyes closed swishing his wings back and forth to his melody. Koby crept out until he was right in front of the young man who didn't notice in the least. Koby stepped a little closer and stared at what he was wearing, white shirt that reached long and black pants that were torn and dusty. He had long brown hair tied up with bangs hanging over his face slightly in a shaggy way. He opened his eyes slightly then closed them again humming for a second longer before abruptly stopping and opening his eyes wide staring at Koby. They stared at each other a minute not making a move, not even blinking

"Who are you?" Koby asked first

"K-Kaidon… and you are?" Kaidon raised an eyebrow surprised to see anyone made it through the house to this room

"Koby… now the introductions are over, what is going on?" Koby got straight to business

"Oh… I guess your wondering who I am and who the people down stairs are and of course why I have a huge set of wings on my back" Kaidon shifted so he was sat up under the legs of an angel statue which had a real spear in its right hand and a ball of light in his other, under it was a plaque saying 'Watchman'

"Yeah, I am a little curious of that" Koby folded his arms and listened carefully

"Well, that's my family" Kaidon smiled nervously "My brother and sister… they stay in the basement where they were told to hide and mother stays in the library where she died… dad… I'm not sure what happened to him, he's angry and I cant blame him" He looked out the window and sighed

"You were all killed?" Koby asked

"Yeah, we were killed February 24th" Kaidon looked out the window at the sun beginning to make its way down to the west "It wont end until we can move on" Kaidon shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor

"What wont end?" Koby asked

"I know, that's why my dads trying to protect everyone but really he's just hurting us all" Kaidons voice lowered with annoyance, obviously sick of the viscous circle

"So all this is because he holds a grudge" Koby pointed out

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Kaidon kept his emotions held in, probably tired of getting stressed out about it

"Maybe I can help" Koby winced one eye in thought of how he would do that, he had never actually done it before but it was worth a shot

"Thanks but if I were you I'd just get out of here, he's changed, he's killed to get his way and I don't want to see you go out like that kid" Kaidon looked at him sternly

"I was told that it's a shamans duty to help spirits, and that's just what I'm going to do" Koby glared at him stubbornly getting an equally demanding gaze back

"Kid, I'm telling you now leave. I don't want or need you help" Kaidon stood up and spread his wings dominatingly

"Nope, sorry, no can do" Koby turned around and walked over to the window

"It's my fight, my family and you'll just get in the way" Kaidon worried about Kobys safety but knowing young boys like him he would be stubborn about it and realise it was a mistake once it was too late… just like his little brother

"Well, it doesn't look as if I'm going anywhere so your stuck with my help" Koby walked over to him and stuck his hand out "whether you want it or not" Koby kept firm but so did Kaidon not wanting to agree to the terms. Kaidon stared at Kobys determined face and rolled his eyes. He thought to himself that Koby was foolish but his heart was in the right place… and it looked like he was stuck with Koby whether he wanted it or not, Kaidon held out a hand to Koby and shook his hand but pulled Koby closer looking him dead in the eye and putting on a deadly serious face

"But the second I say it's too dangerous for you, you leave no questions asked" Kaidon let go of Kobys hand and turned facing the other way with Koby shrugging off the last comment. Koby looked around the room, the tall angel statue towered Koby. It was life size with details carved to perfection right down to every last feather on his big beautiful wings. The hours, days, weeks, months and maybe even years put into making art like this would be astounding. Koby became absorbed in all the ins and outs of the room, just taking in the sights waiting for an idea, anything… both he and Kaidon knew they didn't have to go out and seek for the angry spirit… it was seeking them…

-Else Where-

Yume has been informed of her brothers situation and although is sure to laugh her head off at Kobys predicament in a very cruel manner she isn't so cruel that she would taddle on him and bring Ren into it. Yume ran along side Bre who had a bad, bad feeling about everything but admittedly the closer Yume got to this house the more unsettled and sick she felt. Yo-Yoro stayed hidden within a small possession of Yumes that she had made for her spirit, kind of like a tablet with her spirits name on made from wood carved with an Ainu symbol meaning "small". Yume hurried feeling something was getting closer and closer to happening, she looked to the sun and knew her brother hadn't long…

-Koby and Kaidon-

Kaidon stood to attention in front of Koby who seemed to be treating all this like puzzle he needed to figure out, stood calm and looking like he was lost deep with in thought.

"I think I have an idea…" Koby began but got interrupted mid-sentence when he felt a rush of nausea. The entire building suddenly filled with a bad aura and the air lay thick in the lungs. Koby went pale not expecting such an atmosphere, when he heard of his dads and past heroic events he thought it all came natural but this felt everything but. It felt dead, hopeless and cold. Kaidon saw Koby out the corner of his eye. Pale, shaky and overall looked like he was caught unprepared. Kaidon looked to the door knowing what to expect. Banging erupted from the other side of the door and children whimpered as the bangs became more violent and the door shook until the hinges came loose. Impatient growls, hissy whispering and fearful voices came from the other side of that door and were just about to break in. Koby stepped back and jumped when the door came crashing down and the light from that side of the room was consumed. A Figure slithered across the floor with barely visible eyes looking out around the room seeking out its prey. Once the spirit caught sight of Koby it immediately started to drag across the room. Koby froze up for a minute, not liking his idea at the minute. Kaidon stepped up and attempted to push the spirit back fighting him off the best he could. The darkness surrounding this beastly creature just attacked from every direction throwing Kaidon to the ground defeated and crawling over the top of him. His mother and the little girl immediately helped Kaidon who tried to stand back up to get to Koby but fell weakened.

"I know you're angry" Koby said backing up as it approached "I don't blame you, I bet all you want to do is protect your family" Koby bumped into a wall and cautiously moved sideways further retreating "But this isn't the way to do it"

"Get out!" It hissed at him

"You were killed, so was your family… your home was taken and your bodies probably never properly buried" Koby began

"GET OUT!" It screamed crawling quicker, growing more angry at the outsider trying to interfere

"You're hurting them! They're trapped with no where to go!" Koby raised his voice over the enraged spirits in hopes of getting through "Once you stop! Once you know they're safe, you won't need to be here anymore!"

The spirit grabbed Kobys leg and pulled him to the ground where he climbed over Koby and began to claw and him Koby who just tried to shield himself the best he could trapped in the corner underneath the spirits wrath. Koby felt each blow painfully just believing it was the end, Koby curled up tighter and just wanted to see his Ba and Dad, he even wanted to see Yume, he didn't want to die here like that other family and he definitely didn't want to die alone. Suddenly Koby felt something enter him, something just seemed to absorb into him, a light that just entered under his skin and merged with him. He felt at one with another presence that just took over communicating through him

"Daddy stop! Please Daddy!" Koby screamed out, Koby curled up and held his head low and brought his knees up towards his face

"Daddy, you're hurting me!" Koby screamed out again under the influence of another spirit. The blows of the spirit lessened as he recognised the voice that came from Kobys mouth

"Daddy!" Koby screamed and the spirit stopped dead its shape changed a little into a more human form but still remained a darkened shadow

"Why Daddy? Why are you doing this?" The spirit inside Koby asked

"Ichiro?" The spirits voice changed, or more like reverted back to what is used to be sounding more soft and calm and more fatherly.

"Why are you hurting me?" Ichiro asked through Koby

"I'm protecting you" The spirit tried to explain

"No, your trapping us… we just want to leave" The spirit backed away retreating into the dark and into the shady corner. Koby stood and approached slowly

"This is our home, your safe here" The spirit insisted

"I want to join everyone else on the other side" Ichiro said looking desperately at his dad to let go "You don't need to protect us anymore" His dad wasn't listening to him and he got frustrated "Stop hurting us!" He shouted in frustration. The room feel silent and the shadows retreated to the corner of the room, slowly a hand reached out of the shadows but this wasn't the kind of demonic hands from before but a human hand. Ichiro separated from Koby and ran over to the corner taking the hand and pulling a man out of the shadowed corner. A woman and young girl appeared in the room and joined the father and son looking happy, something none of them had been in a long long time. Kaidon stood and walked over to Koby placing a hand on Kobys shoulder

"Are you alright?" Kaidon asked relieved Koby was still standing, or at least he was until Koby fell to his knees in exhaustion

"That… was exhausting" Koby sighed and sat contently on the floor watching as the family smiled to each other as if the whole ordeal had never happened. The man approached Koby and looked down at the tired and a little beaten boy that helped his family and offered him his hand. Koby shook the mans hand and smiled back

"Thank you" The man said plainly and sincerely

"No problem" Koby breathed out and watched as the family all assembled with Kaidon kneeling down and hugging his brother and sister chatting away with them all. Kaidon gave both Ichiro and Tsukiko one last big hug before standing back and waving to them. A light came down and took the spirit up all except Kaidon.

"Hey… aren't you going to?" Koby looked up at Kaidon who watched his family leave finally free

"No, you see… it was my job to keep watch over, I was suppose to make sure nobody was coming but I fell asleep at my post" Kaidon turned to the statue and pointed at the feet of the angel where Kaidon was killed in his sleep "I cant move ion because I'm holding myself here, I feel like I haven't accomplished what I needed to and now that my family have gone and I have no one to watch over I can't… maybe someday I'll find peace but I cant move on yet" Kaidon explained looking saddened

"Come stay with me" Koby said suddenly

"What?" Kaidon said looking down at Koby confused

"You can come with me, I mean why stay here anymore… you cant move on and I sure wouldn't want to stay here with all the bad memories and all" Koby smiled warmly "so you can come with me" Koby suggested putting a hand out for Kaidon to shake "We got a deal?" Kaidon looked at Kobys hand for a minute before taking it and shaking it to seal the deal

"Why Not" Kaidon helped pull Koby to his feet. Just as Koby stood up straight and brushed himself off he heard voices from down stairs.

"Koby!" Yume called running down the path to the shrine. Koby rushed to the window and looked out through the boards

"Yume! Up here!" Koby directed her attention to him so she stopped and looked up

"What are you doing up there!" She shouted up putting her left hand on her hip and hanging the rope over her shoulder

"I'll explain later, just throw up the rope when I tell you to!" Koby instructed and started to pull off the boards covering the window.

"Who's that? Kaidon asked looking out the window cautiously hiding behind Koby so as not to be seen by the 2 girls outside

"Oh, The girl with Purple hair is my twin sister Yume… and the crazy looking blonde is Bre" Koby explained

"You're a twin?" Kaidon asked quite surprised by that fact

"Yip, me and Yume are twins" Koby put the boards onto the floor out the way and looked down at Yume and Bre

"Ok now!" Koby called out opening his arms as the rope was flung up to him with a great deal of force. Koby tied one end of rope to the statue and then tested it to see if it was tight enough then throwing the other end out the window. Yume and Bre quickly grabbed the rope and kept it steady while Koby climbed down the rope. Koby cautiously made his way down to the ground sighing in relief he made it down with no extra injuries to add to him. He had bruises on his back from when he fell and scratches all over made by sharp-clawed hands. Bre took one look at him and panicked

"What happened to you in there!" She held up his arm and inspected his bruises and then turned him around three times till he was dizzy checking for serious injuries

"Hey, hey, I'm not a spinning top!" Koby shouted slapping Bre hands away

"Your going to have a hard time explaining that to Ba" Yume shook her head

"I know" Koby held his head low, Ren would complain about the state he was in but maybe after he and Kaidon explain he will be let off and maybe even congradulated on not dieing. Koby held his head back up high. Koby could feel Kaidons presence with him but Kaidon kept himself concealed. Koby knew Yume could most likely sense him too but to bring it up infront of Bre wasn't a good idea, ever since the twins were young they were warned not to reveal themselves to anybody bot even those who they really trusted just in case.

"We better get home, its late and I'm already in big trouble" Koby said starting to walk off in the direction home with Yume

"See you tomorrow Koby!" Bre shouted before running off home herself

Koby and Yume began to jog the rest of the way home, Koby felt both excited and anxious about telling his tale to his parents but he knew one thing was for sure, he had Kaidon to back him up when he needed it…

_**Rock-On!**_


	18. Saying NO to Abstinence

**Warning: Lemon, Yaoi chapter**

**This chapter has been altered after a review led me to believe a small portion may have offended. As a writer this was not my intention and I hope reviews will continue to help guide me to writing better stories.**

**Saying NO to Abstinence**

Horo lit some candles around the dining room table that he had set out with a few goodies for him and Ren to share. It was perfect, wine, music and food you eat with your hands. To Horo this was the perfect evening for him and Ren to get intimate in what seemed an eternity. It was true what they said about kids; once you have kids your sex life is over. Horo remembered to the good old days when he and Ren would do it several times a day, in different areas around the house from the living room to on the couch to the basement balanced on boxes. Horo put the finishing touches on the romantic evening sighing with its completion, if this didn't get Ren going he didn't know what would. Horo went over the list of things he had to do in his head first being to get rid of the kids, second set up the evenings beverages to loosen Ren up and last to set out the food which was chocolate fondue and other treats. Horo smiled at his fine work thinking 'how can Ren say no?' just then the front door opened signalling to Horo Ren had come home from his usual errands of the day. Ren hung up his coat not noticing that Horo had sneaked up behind him. Horo put his hands over Rens eyes so he couldn't see. Ren just sighed not in the mood for Horos playing around after a long tiring day out with nothing but a slight head ache to show for it.

"Guess who?" Horo cooed in Rens ear

"My husband who thinks it's funny to stalk around behind me" Ren grumbled a little in agitation crossing his arms while Horo snaked his arms around him removing his hands from over his eyes

"Is that right?" Horo slipped his hands down to Rens waist pulling him close

"Unfortunately yes, you're my husband" Ren smirked at his own smart mouthed comment before pulling out of Horos embrace in hopes he could go and sit down, the only thing he had wanted to do all day

"You won't be saying that after you see what I've planned" Horo chirpily walked ahead taking Rens hand, pulling him along into the dining room.

"Tada!" Horo cheered thinking Ren would be pleased by all the effort he put in

Ren stood quiet and emotionless seemingly not impressed by the lay out and too tired to even fake surprise especially since he had a sneaking suspicion about why Horo planned such an evening. Horo draped his arms around Rens waist leading little kisses up Rens neck before then leaning close and whispering in Rens ear

"You like?" Horo breathed down Rens neck, nuzzling Ren who still stood looking indifferent about Horos motives

"You're horny aren't you?" Ren said blandly

"What?" Horo let out a tiny nervous laugh at the comment

"It's not Valentine's Day, it's not my birthday, and it's not our anniversary or anything like that so this is just your way of getting me upstairs. God forbid you'd do any of this just because" Ren looked Horo in the eye provokingly

"Come on Ren, I worked hard on this, give me some credit I'm not that slimy" Horo said in his own defence

"Well, it wouldn't of worked if it was just to get me in bed because I'm tired, cold and not in the mood" Ren tried to shrug Horo off but Horo only wrapped around tighter

"I'll warm you up" Horo purred into Rens ear suggestively but Ren only rolled his eyes and walked off into the next room sitting himself on the sofa comfortably taking a glass full of wine in his hand gulping down the enter contents of it in one go. Ren rubbed his temples having the sinking feeling Horo wasn't finished with his lame attempts and just as expected Horo followed sitting next to Ren to continue with his advances. Horo shifted so he was practically in Rens lap hooking one arm around Ren and letting the other glide up Rens back as he nuzzled into Rens shoulder

"Horo I'm not in the mood" Ren pulled away a little more putting his empty glass down and refilling it only to empty it in one shot again

"Then I'll put you in the mood" Horo quickly mounted Ren once he had put the glass back down taking his hands over Rens waist and leading them up the small frame. He entertained Ren with light kisses and ground his pelvis against Rens discreetly in hopes it would get him what he wanted. Ren just continued to sit and wait for Horo to get the hint but Horos determination only grew. Horo decided to kick it up a notch working a hand up Rens shirt and playing with his nipple, Ren blushed and held his breath as Horo started to tease him in more intimate ways.

"Horo" Ren decided that Horo had gone far enough trying to catch Horos hands only to have find Horos hands more slippery than he expected

"Horo!" Ren pushed Horo off and to the side of him when he felt Horos hand slip below the waistline

"Come on Ren, the kids are sleeping at Yohs place all night, we have the house all to ourselves, now how often does that happen?" Horo tried pleading with Ren

"I don't give a dam, so just give it up" Ren shuffled so he was pressed against the arm of the sofa turning away from Horos genuine pouting, sulky face. This still didn't deter Horo, he just got more determined liking the chase Ren was giving him, he had to work for his reward tonight and he wasn't afraid of putting in the effort. Ticking Ren off was a risk Horo was very willing to take so he decided to be more forceful in his approach

"All right you want to play hard to get" Horo picked Ren up throwing the smaller Chinese male over his shoulder in one fluid motion

"Horo! Put me down! Horo! I mean it!" Ren screamed at Horo hitting Horo in the back in hopes of making Horo loose his balance and have to put him down. Horo did not lose balance or put Ren down just headed off with Ren in tow to the stairs climbing them till he reached the top and taking Ren to the bedroom and locking the door behind him. Ren didn't stop his protest until Horo flung him onto the bed carefully so as not to hurt Ren in the process. Ren glared up at Horo looking more than agitated by Horos actions

"I'm going to castrate you for that!" Ren fumed collecting back his dignity

"Well, it's not as if I use it much anymore anyway" Horo back answered further pissing Ren off but Horo didn't care at this point, the damage was done and now it was time for operation 'sweeten Ren up'. Horo straddled Ren once more picking up where he left off with Ren not amused by the proceedings of Horos actions. Ren put his hands on Horos chest and tried to push him away only to have Horo take a hold of them and pin them above his head to the bed, looming over Ren and proceeding as he planned

"Horo, this is called rape!" Ren shouted at Horo who carried on licking up Rens neck and grinding his pelvis with Rens with more friction

"We're married and you want me, I can tell" Horo smirked at the look on Rens face, he could be pretty cute angry

"Marriage isn't just a certificate to say we must screw at every given opportunity!" Ren pulled his arms free and sat up glaring at the Ainu sat in his lap wrathfully making sure to get eye contact to show the depth of his feelings about the actions Horo was taking.

"I married you because I love you, I wanted to live with you, start a family and grow old with you… no matter how corny it sounds" Ren made sure not to break eye contact throughout his speech

"Ren, I love you, we have lived together for about 18 years! We have 2 kids and I don't even want to THINK about when I'm old… but I have needs, needs you have overlooked" Horo whined pouting and crossing his arms resentfully

"Why did I have to marry the sex deviant?" Ren smacked his forehead and let his hand drag down his face and off his chin

"I don't know what a sex deviant is but I know it isn't good" Horo further pouted huffing at the name-calling

"What gave that away?" Ren replied sarcastically

"The sarcastic tone in your voice… which I actually find quite sexy right now" Horo admitted still being unable to get it off his mind trying to carry on by kissing Ren sweetly getting no advance back from Ren, Horo broke the kiss slipping his hand up Rens shirt one more time in hopes it would get him somewhere sneakily trying to slip the shirt off

"Marriage doesn't make me your sex toy" Ren pulled his shirt back down, this time smirking at the knowledge he had Horo this worked up and wanting him this badly

"Yes it does" Horo smiled warmly knowing Ren was giving in at last and all his hard work wasn't in vain

"No it doesn't… because you're MY sex toy" Ren suggestively hinted, actually finding this forceful behaviour quite sexy on Horo

"Oh, well I'll just have to prove otherwise" Horo kissed Ren hard finally getting a response as Ren kissed back passionately. Horo pinned Ren to the bed getting down to business quick. Ren could sense the impatience and could definitely feel how much Horo was looking forward to be getting intimate with him by how erect Horo was. Ren decided a little torture treatment would be all the more fun for him. Ren worked Horos shirt off with Horo complying lifting his arm up for easier removal. Ren then went straight down and undid the zipper pushing down both Horos shorts and his boxers at the same time slipping them off his Koi and out the way. Ren shifted back lying down on the bed as an open invitation for Horo to approach him, which he took without a moment's thought. Ren kissed Horo hungrily while undoing his own belt and slipping off the fine white material wrapping his fingers around it tight. Horo in a rush began to slip his hands up Ren shirt, he learned there was a trick to Rens shirt buttons and that it was easier to push the knotted cords out of the loops from the inside of Rens shirt. Soon Horo had it unbuttoned all the way to the top and slipped the garment off Rens shoulders. Ren pulled back further so he was lying with his head right up against the bars of the headboard. Ren still clutching his belt lifted Horos arms up so they rested above his head and then slid his fingers down the Ainus skin until he reached the waist kissing Horos neck making sure to leave a mark behind. Ren then began to work his hands back up taking Horos wrists and tying the belt around them quickly while Horo was still dazed. Horo broke the kiss with Ren and looked up at his now bound wrists then at Ren who smirked at the shocked reaction before then knotting the belt around the bars of the bed tying it tight so Horo couldn't move his arms from that position above his head. Ren wriggled out from under Horo turning his Ainu over to get a better look.

"No fair" Horo said wriggling his wrists around to get free, finding it difficult

"Who said anything about me being fair" Ren teased Horo by kneeling over him and slipping a hand either side of Horo without physically touching him

"Ok… name your price for my freedom" Horo gave up his struggle ready to give in to any demands Ren may have. Ren sat and thought about it, what did he want? He never thought about it this way with Horo at his mercy. Ren wondered about what he really wanted and it came to him out the blue. Ren leaned in and tickled Horos ear with his breathe before whispering slyly

"I'm on top" Rens smile turned more sinister

"What!" Horo struggled a little more grunting in disappointment when he couldn't work himself free

"If you would rather I left you to it by yourself, tied up, I have no objections to it… but if you agree I'll make it worth your while" Ren grinned suggestively taking his hand up Horos chest and stopping with his fingers outspread across the well-toned skin.

"But your too rough, I remember the last time I was Uke" Horo pouted feeling sore just thinking about it

"I'll be gentle, I promise" Ren took his eyes over Horo, actually really wanting him right now. It was true they hadn't been able to be intimate for a while and now this suspense with Horo at his mercy was killing him too. Horo let out a restless sigh

"Fine, you win! I'll be Uke" Horo gave in "Now you keep up your end of the bargain" Horo tugged at his wrists to signal he wanted his immediate release

"Don't rush me" Ren smirked once more lying across Horo and undoing the ties on his wrists so he could let his arms down. Ren stayed on top of Horo kissing him wildly getting the same treatment back with interest. Horo began the removal of Rens pants slipping them down and stealing glances at Ren whose breathing became irregular. Horo trailed his fingers up Rens sides while Ren ran the tip of his tongue down Horos chest kissing the burning hot skin every so often liking the feel of the muscles as they tensed because of the torture. Horo reached down slipping his fingers under the rim of Rens boxers and tugging them down, Ren kicked them the rest of the way off and carried on where he left off. Ren parted Horos legs and let Horo wrap them around him. Ren was never the gentlest Seme so Horo was a little tense. Ren planted reassuring kisses all over Horos neck and face sliding into position. Horo bit the end of his tongue as Ren went through the motions, slipping in a finger at a time and using scissor motions to stretch out Horos opening. Ren tickled Horos neck with his lips breezily blowing on the sensitive area sending shivers up Horos spine.

Rens completed the stretching out portion and now held Horos waist sliding in, inch-by-inch letting himself fill Horo slowly. Horo shut his eyes tight clenching his hands around the bars of the headboard and grunting a little as Ren fully crept in. Ren stopped once he was in cupping Horos face with one hand and kissing away Horos concerns. Horo kissed back opening his mouth so Ren could slip in and massage his tongue tenderly and healingly. Horo could taste the red wine that still lingered on Rens breathe and feel the heat from Rens skin burn his skin right through to the bone. Horo let his eyelids slide open so his and Rens eyes met. They both took the time to just look at each other before gracefully starting to move, with Ren pulling out of Horo and slipping back in gently so Horo could adapt to the new feeling of being filled. Horo moved a hand up Rens chest caressing the smooth, glistening skin before then leaning up and kissing Ren once more. Ren carried on moving in and out picking up a rhythm which Horo soon picked up on. They moved as one person building up the heat until they couldn't stand it anymore and they burned from the inside out. Horo gripped onto Ren now, pulling him closer as he thrust in deeper and at a better angle. Horo could feel his sweet spot begin to tingle releasing a flood of sensations pulsating through his body all at once. Horo moaned quiet loudly making Ren smile to himself and lean down to Horos ear breathing heavily into it.

"There?" Ren asked lunging in deep, hard and fast in the same spot as before making Horo cry out. Ren did it again getting the same reaction

"Yes!" Horo shouted out for the world to hear as Ren quickly and more precisely hit him in just the right way in just the right place. Ren began to pace out again so as not to be rough. Ren pulled himself up to try get in deeper with Horo throwing his head back at all the mixture of feelings. Ren listened to Horos breathing become more laboured and realised he was coming to an end. Ren began to drive in faster feeling Horos muscles tighten around his shaft inviting him into the warmth deep inside of Horo. Ren felt himself drifting to a state of nirvana, as pleasure surged through every muscles and he released deep into Horo who had only seconds before spilled out over them both. Horo loosened letting his arms flop down onto the bed. Ren collapsed onto Horo trying to catch his breath just the same as Horo. Horo still had his legs loosely wrapped around Ren for a little while longer as Ren stayed laid across Horo still deep inside him. Horo leant up and kissed Rens forehead unhooking his legs from Ren so he could position himself to the side of him. Ren wrapped around Horos waist completely encircling the taller, slightly older man. Horo sighed smiling and thinking it wasn't so bad… this time around. Horo watched as Ren wavered between the wakening world and dream world, Horo too had to admit to himself he was struggling to stay awake.

"We're… getting too old for this" Horo said out of breath laughing a little at the comment he made

"Bull" Ren took in a deep breath "Shit" Horo carried on laughing softly pulling the covers over them both and snuggling down. Ren fell almost instantly asleep but Horo took a little time and energy to just savour his husband's tired face, his faint smile as he slept and the way he sometimes twitched his fingers in his sleep. Horo played with Rens hair a little feeling the soft deep purple strands float between his fingers as he stroked his hands through lovingly. With one last kiss goodnight, Horo too laid his head down letting himself fall asleep too.


	19. Teen Angst

**It has been a long, long time since I wrote anything, my inspiration vanished… Hopefully I can do justice the memories to everyone I befriended writing these stories and the joy I always felt writing them.**

Teen angst

Distant screams and shrieks echoed from so far away, voices panicking and choking on their terror as the room span and twisted. Koby's eyes drifted from side to side as the room warped as the unsettling cries got further into the distance. He winced to try focus on the one image that held any form, which he tried to hold onto for dear life. Her face, her tears, her screaming at him trying to pull him out of this sink hole he was in. Darkness pulled him back from the corners of his eyes and his body fell back eyes looking up at the ceiling where faces danced around above him, rippling and changing like the reflections in a pond after a stone has been cast into it. He suddenly felt an immense pain tear through his abdomen as she screamed his name in a deafening wale making him shoot up.

As Koby sat up he realised he was in bed, panting trying to catch his breath. His hands came up to inspect his upper body and eyes looked around the room for the faces he saw dancing around him as he laid there only to see nothing. A sudden noise caught him off guard causing him to jolt, his heart in his throat and a bead of sweat trickled down his face. Koby relaxed immediately after recognising the shrill sound of his alarm clock warning him it was time for school. His hand came down heavy on the alarm clock causing its shrill beeping to halt.

"It was just a dream…" Koby reassured himself with a whisper "just a dream…." Koby rose from his bed to begin his day trying to push aside the lingering images and sounds rushing around his head. As he went about breakfast and school preparations it was noticed he wasn't quite in the room by his father. Horo watched his son stare into his cereal not eating a bite.

"What's the matter Koby, oh?! let me guess?! A girl….?" Koby gave no answer "a boy….?" Still no answer "….bullies….?" Koby didn't respond, completely immersed in his thoughts. Horo raised an eyebrow shuffling his seat closer to Koby before waving a hand in front of his eyes to bring him out of it "anybody home?" Koby blinked and sat up in his seat "huh… sorry dad I'm listening" Looked at his dad but still has that same look Ren gets when he has a nagging thought he can't shake.

"You okay there kid? You're looking…. Puzzled" Horo asked and hoped for a response he could help with. "I'm fine dad, just had a dream… just a dream…. Guess I'm just wondering how it's going to finish" Just as he finished telling Horo his conundrum, Yume walked in. "better not be the kind you need to hide the bed sheets after finishing" Yume tormented her twin, smirking widely at the look of disgust on his face "you should see you face" she laughed. With a red face and a distinctive pout Koby looked his sister up and down "yeah well, you're going to be late because there's no way Ba will let you out wearing that, you look like a street walker" Yume stuck her tongue out at her brother grabbing her French toast and taking a big bite. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with shorts and a top, its summer what else am I supposed to wear? My ski boots and thermals?" Yume retorted "besides if I leave now Ba won't need to find out" taking another bite she smiled briefly before Rens presence in the room wiped it right off. "Morning Ba" Koby greeted in satisfaction just watching and waiting for it, counting down in his head '5...4…3…2…1'

"YOU are NOT leaving this house wearing that, your shorts are too short, your top is too thin and your bra is showing! Which brings me to the next point of where that bra came from, I did not approve that colour, black white and nude only, those were the rules?" Ren tapped his foot impatiently just waiting for the backlash his daughter always brought to every argument. "Ba, aunty Jun got me this Bra, it's cute and it has a little puppy on it, hardly hooker material and my outfit is summer wear, its hot as hell and I don't want to sweat all day" she whined giving her puppy eyes to no avail "no means no young lady now march back up those stairs, summer clothes fine, clothes that expose skin not okay" Yume's mind began work on trying to defeat her Ba, she didn't mind changing but the principal was she got her way. "Dad you don't think I look trashy do you?" Horo froze stiff, he hated being in the middle of this, especially since he had zero chances of winning "erm…." Yume glared at her dad "No, of course not" Ren growled at his husband" So you think this is okay!" Horo shook his head "n-no"

"So you do think I look trashy?! Thanks a lot dad!" Yume stormed out stomping up the stairs Ren following. "You better be going up there to get changed! You're going to be late again!" Yume shrieked in frustration "there is absolutely nothing wrong with the clothes I am wearing! Aunty Jun helped me shop for these!" Koby sighed standing up and emptying his owl before placing it neatly in the sink "Bye dad… good luck with that" Gestured out where Ren and his sister disappeared from sight but not from sound. Horo sighed heavily placing his head on the table "why me? Why did she have to hit puberty?" Horo sighed again muffled by his arms. Koby laughed a little "see you dad" with a wave Koby set off walking meeting Bre at the usual intersection between their houses and school. Koby lit up when he saw her waving as they walked up to each other.

"Yume going to be late again?! Has she ever made it to first period on time?" Bre laughed nudging Koby with her elbow as she walked alongside him. "She flutters her eyes and makes promises and the male teachers melt, just like my Ba and dad… are all men but me suckers or what?" Bre laughed at him hysterically "you are far from immune, I can get you to do pretty much anything I dare you to" Koby snorted "I'm not stupid enough to do anything you dare… I never broke into the girl's locker room like you dared me" Bre pondered on that for a moment before smirking wickedly. "Only because you're chicken" this followed with Bre making chicken noise and pretending to peck at Koby, an expert at getting under his skin. "Whatever you say, I'm not doing it and being labelled a pervert for the rest of my school days… and probably college" Koby fought with himself to ignore her finding luck in the form of the school doorway.

Once Koby walked through those doors he paused, the feeling familiar and unsettling. He looked side to side expectantly but nothing happened. "Hey, why you stop?" Bre questioned looking over at the last place Koby glanced which unfortunately was the cheerleaders hang out spot. "OH! Your perving on girls in shorty short skirts, aren't ya? Admit it" Koby went red in the face, blushing hotly. "I AM NOT!" Bre laughed at him poking and prodding him all the way to his classroom door "pervert, pervert, pervert" She chanted "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you" he said sarcastically causing her great delight. "You bet your ass you are" Bre walked off to her classroom across the hall, Koby watching her disappear from view with a sigh before entering class.

_**-Mid class-**_

The teacher read from a book out loud, a work of art in word form. Koby would usually appreciate this but his mind was elsewhere unable to concentrate it seems. He stared out the window at the gentle breeze taking the blossom tree petals into the air dancing around in complete serenity. He closed his eyes for a moment exhaling before the sound of blasts filled the air. Pop pop pop! Screaming and panic are heard and his head turns straight to the door. A member of the school patrol comes in slamming the door shut and ducking down. "EVERBODY GET DOWN!" instantly the students' drop Koby following eyes wide and heart racing looking around at all the terrified faces. The patrol man is shaking uncontrollably reporting over his radio "There is a gunman in the school, I repeat there is a gunman in the school. He's… he's heading towards classroom 2B" he put his radio down and tries to find the key for the door from his chain set.

Koby's heart stops, Bre's face appears in his mind, her classroom was the next hit on a killers list. He watched it out in his head, her being shot and killed while he did what…? cower under his desk. His eyes narrowed and lips pursed together in determination standing and running over grabbing the keys from the patrol officer "hey! Kid! What are you doing! Get back here!" the man tried to stop him to no avail he was unwavering in his mission. Leaving the classroom he locked the door and threw the keys into the bin by the lockers. He saw the shooter open the door and enter the classroom. Quickly, Koby summoned Kaidon to his side, joining with him in oversoul and running for the classroom as the patrol man tried to pull the door open in pursuit.

The man lifted his gun and took aim at the occupants of the classroom, cold and calculating aiming for the kill. Just as he squeezes the trigger to land his kill Koby grabs his arm pulling it down so the bullet lands into the floor signalling the start of their struggle. Koby fought with him using all the moves and techniques he had learned from his Ba and his karate teacher. Enraged by Koby the shooter let off a few rounds trying to gun Koby down only to be disarmed and knocked out to the ground Koby left holding the gun gasping for air. It was over… but where was Bre? Koby's eyes shot around the room frantically until he saw her stand up from behind her desk eyes wide and lips parted. She paused only for a moment before shouting in horror "Oh my god Koby!" Her eyes welled up and other students began to scream. He started to feel panic looking down and around for the cause of the panic until he caught glimpse of himself.

A large red stain grew ever bigger on his stomach, red pouring from him like a waterfall at the end of a mighty river. Fearfully his eyes lifted back up to Bre who sobbed heading over to him. The screams and sobs began to sound farther and farther, the room span and deformed just like his dream. In fact it was exactly that, his dream come true, the room and the voices all beginning to slip away he stumbled back a little eyes fixated forward at the only thing he wanted to see before he died. His eyes didn't blink as he stared out trying to hold onto the fleeting image of Bre. His legs gave away and balance was lost tipping back and landing on the floor eyes flickering side to side trying to find her face again, but they all blurred together. He fought to keep his eyes open till he found her again but she was lost, engulfed in the darkness.

-When the ambulance arrived-

Yume had rushed fighting passed the police and the teachers to get to her brothers side, from the instant he fell she knew something was very wrong. He was being stretchered out with Bre trying to follow only to be pinned back by officers and firemen. Yume spotted her brother crying out his name, tears cascading down her face kicking and reaching out as she was pulled in every direction until she made it to the ambulance. "That's my brother!" she screamed at the paramedics "Let me go with him. Please! I beg you!" Her chest heaved as she choked on her tears. The paramedics hurried her in, Bre grabbing her hand and being pulled in too, not being left behind while Koby was seriously hurt. They sat huddled together out the way while they worked tirelessly on Koby; his blood shed never seeming to end. Yume wrapped her hands around Bre's neither of them removing their eyes from Koby in case he slipped away.

**-At the Hospital-**

What felt like an eternity passed, many tears were shed and many prayers uttered in that waiting room, none more so than from Horo, Ren, Yume and Bre. Bre's parents came to collect her but she refused to leave settling on being spoken to by a councillor in the hospital. Ren sat with his head in his hands wondering how he didn't see this coming. Horo Wrapped an arm around his little girls shoulder pulling her into his chest, her eyes heavy and red, her throat and voice hoarse and weak. She was a mess when they arrived; she was shaking her hands covered in blood, passed along from Bre who was covered in it. His little girl should have never had to endure that… or his son. The police had been and described the details to them, how he fought the man and a single stray bullet ricocheted off a surface into Koby. Ren nearly attacked a school official who asked personal and terrible questions about Koby's character and mind set. Everyone was on edge and restless hungry for good news. The teacher of the class that was nearly shot upon came and personally gave her apologies and congratulated them on their son's bravery and heroic efforts today. Ren gritted his teeth thinking about the pain Koby must be in, if there will be permanent damage or worse if he doesn't make. Ren swallowed back a lump in his throat trying to will back his tears. Koby had stood strong today and he should do the same. If Ren could change today by sacrificing his dignity or himself he would without a second thought to it but it just wasn't that simple.

The doctor finally came in with news everyone rising to their feet, too uneasy to stay seated. "Your son Mr… and Mr Tao is going to pull through. It was touch and go but he really fought through with us and we managed to remove the bullet problem free. He will need plenty of rest and the blood Yume gave us is working its way through his system as we speak. You can go see him now if you wish" the doctor bowed politely to them and held the door open for them to step through. Horo paused at the door and took the doctors hand shaking it in gratitude "thank you. You have no idea how little a thank you means in comparison with what you did for us" his eyes grew heavy with tears but none fell as he joined his family at Koby's side. Everyone sat around the bed in silence, just waiting for him to stir from his deathlike slumber.

_**-Late Hours of the night-**_

Koby's eyes flickered open, a bright light as bright as the sun it seemed shone into his eyes from above. Was he dead? He thought blinking and trying to focus. The room became clearer with every passing moment before he could make out the light fixtures on the ceiling. He wondered how he got here, he couldn't remember much at that first moment of waking just how numb and lifeless his body felt. "Hello?" he spoke out almost as quiet as a whisper.

Ren sat up to attention before standing and putting a hand over Koby's. "Koby? Can you hear me?" Ren questioned impatiently, when an answer did not come straight away he questioned further with concern in his voice "Koby?!" Koby groaned slightly "Yeah Ba…. I can hear you" Koby tried to look around the room but shifting his head around felt impossible "where am I?" Horo tucked some hair back out the way of Kobys eyes gently "you're in the hospital. Do you remember how you got here?" Koby laid silent in thought trying to piece it back together but all he could remember was Bre "Where's Bre?" he tried to sit up only to have Ren lightly put him back down. Horo looked down sadly at his son; it pained him more than he could ever say to see him like this. "Bre was resting in another room waiting for you to wake up last I remember" Yume came to stand by her brother hands gripping the rails. "She alright?" he asked. Yume blinked back tears "fine, except the fact you're an idiot. What were you thinking when you pulled that one?! Was it just you wanted to play hero or was it that school just wasn't interesting enough you had to try tackling a maniac on your own?! I know, maybe you were just trying to show off to Bre and all the other girls in the school. Why damn it?! Why did you do that?!" sniffs and brings a hand to her face trying to stop herself from crying again. Ren and Horo stay there mouths hung open at her outburst, Horo wrapping an arm around her so she can cry into him. Koby looked up at his sister hating to see her so upset. "I don't know Yume….. I guess I thought…." His voice tapers off to silence. "Thought what?!" Yume sniffs and wipes her face "… I guess… I didn't think about it…." Koby closes his eyes tiredly "I'm sorry…" Ren's eyes narrowed "no Koby, it's not your fault, it was that degenerate asshole that picked the wrong school to try shoot up. I'll see him dead for this, if it's the last thing I do, he'll hang from the very walls of the school he tried to massacre innocent people in!" Ren boiled with pain and resentment. Koby half opened his eyes to look at his Ba "don't let him get to you Ba… he isn't worth it" Ren growled low in his throat fists shaking "you could have died!" Koby looked at the ceiling almost mystified by it, lost in a thought "…I thought that was how the dream was going to end…"

Horo flashed back to that morning and how distracted Koby was and his dream he mentioned "Ren, maybe you should take Yume to get something to drink. We've been here a while" Ren was going to say no but before he could open his mouth he looked over at Horo who's face looked serious. Ren exhaled lightly taking Yumes arm before leading her out. Horo sat down by Kobys bedside and watched his son stare off into space. "Koby?" "Yeah dad?" "When you mentioned your dream this morning…. Did it come true?" Koby tried to remember but nothing came to him, his thoughts were elsewhere "I don't know…" Horo took a long pause before carefully wording his question "what made you leave your classroom today Koby?" "… I had to help… she could have died" "you thought he might hurt Yume?" Koby paused "that wasn't it" "then who?" Koby turned to look at Horo; the look in his eyes was not a lost or confused one but a sure one, like he had never been more certain in his life. "Have you ever been so certain of something… so…. So undeniable, that you would do anything, no matter what to keep a hold of it. No matter what the cost?" Horo tilted his head a little as he took that in, knowingly exactly what he meant. "I do…" "Then you know… I had to, I didn't have a choice" Koby turns back to the ceiling. Horo leans over and places a hand on his forehead gently "I'm so proud of you Koby"


	20. The heart wants, what it wants

_**The heart wants what it wants**_

It was late at night and rest was the last thing on the young Tao's mind, long after he had convinced his Ba and dad to take Yume home he laid awake unable to find peace it seems. He listened to the sound of nurses making their rounds and the faint hum of the cleaners vacuum cleaning when everyone was to be asleep. The gentle breeze made the branches reach over to the window of the room almost inviting him to leave his state of solitude and come out into the night but he knew it was impossible, stuck in those four walls without a way to escape his thoughts. He pulled himself up into a seated position slowly inspecting the room; cards lay scattered where nurses had put them up for him from people he didn't even know. Teachers and students had dropped them off even before they knew if he had made it all desperate to be the first card he received on waking. Seems everyone knew his name today. With a discontent sigh he closed his eyes once more hoping for answers when the door of his room opened and a figure worked their way in sneakily.

"Bre?" Koby looked stunned at his friend as she gently closed the door with a faint click. She tip toed to his bedside with a look of concern written all over her face.

"Shhh" she brings a finger to her lips and looks to the door before her eyes come back to Koby. She pauses before reaching up and pulling out a single hair from his head scowling slightly. Koby hisses in pain, his hand going to his stomach holding it. The slight jolt causing discomfort there he winces at Bre slightly

"Ow…"

"Never… EVER, scare me like that again. You got that?" Bre pointed a single digit at him looking directly into him to be sure he means it. Koby lifts a hand in the air and places the other over his heart.

"Before my judge jury and executioner, I swear never to get myself shot again…. If I can help it" Koby smiles softly at Bre just happy she's all there in one solid piece.

"Good" she relaxes up just happy the idiot didn't get himself killed. The room falls quiet for only a moment before she leans in and whispers so as to avoid detection of her presence from the nurses wandering the hall ways. "They let you keep the bullet?"

"I wish, how cool would that have been." Koby beams

"Not quite as cool as your moves, it was like watching a movie scene. All you needed was a bond girl"

"Tao, Koby Tao" They both laughed with hushed chuckles "you could be the Bond girl, you just need a name like pussy Galore"

"No no no, my name would be…" her voices changes into a Russian accent "Ivana Hafsechs" Koby laughs, the wheels in their minds turning with new puns

"Ms Stella Virgin"

"Anita Hardcok"

"Amanda Lay" Bre's eyes widen with her next thought her lips pulled into a wide smile

"I got it, this one's the one" she stands up proud "Wilma Dickfit" Koby bursts into laughter only to be seized by a pain in his stomach. He holds onto the place where the bullet had torn him asunder for a moment before relaxing back, smiling at Bre to ease her now anxious expression. He shifts his weight over to the end of the bed and taps on other side signalling her that he wants her to sit. She sits next to him pulling her legs up onto the bed exhaling softly. Koby puts a hand over hers comfortingly her squeezing back a little bit

"Your parents know your here?" He asks knowing the answer

"No… the doctors and nurses said friends couldn't visit out of visiting hours so I had to sneak out and sneak in. It was surprisingly easy to do" her head shifted to lean on his shoulder, her body relaxed and eyes drained of energy.

"Just get my sister to give her puppy pout and not a man would hold you accountable for your actions" his words fell on deaf ears, he looked down and she was sound asleep. He gazed down at her feeling content at last, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

**-Early hours of the morning-**

Koby stirred at the sound of the door opening, the sun was still low in the sky and all the colours of sunrise shone in through the window cascading over the room. His eyes shifted down to the girl at his side, the colours making her skin glow and her hair shine. Her medium blonde locks were wavy and long hiding half her face behind those curtains of golden strands. He wasn't able to admire the sight for long as a nurse walked over looking displeased at unscheduled visitors.

"She can't be here Mr Tao, visiting hours are 8 till 10 and 3 till 6" She folded her arms over her clipboard. Koby nodded at her feeling sad he won't be able to admire the slumbering beauty beside him for very long.

"Please give me just 5 minutes to say goodbye" Koby gave an almost Horo like sad face softening the Nurses resolve

"Just 5 minutes then I'll be back Mr Tao" with that said the nurse left the room disappearing from sight. Koby shifted the golden locks from Bre's face before shaking her gently till she woke up. Her eyes opened just a little and her hand came up to rub the sleep from her eyes yawning lightly. Her eyes lifted to Koby drowsily.

"Hey…. What time is it?" she queried dreamily

"Unfortunately, it's time for you to sneak back out. The nurse will be coming in any minute but if you come back at visiting hours you can save me from my dad and Ba. They won't stop worrying" his smile was soft and eyes full or admiration. Bre nodded with a wide smile of her own.

"Of course, I'll be glad to make you miserable since your family doesn't feel up to doing it" her smile widens and her arms wrap around him giving him a gentle hug before climbing off the bed stretching "catch you later"

"Looking forward to it already" Koby teased with false disdain. With that she was gone and all he could think about was her return.

**-Visiting hours-**

Bre came back with a scribbled out card she drew herself, depicting Koby, the gunman and her in a joking fashion. Koby stood with a foot on the gunman and Bre holding up his arm in victory whilst in his other hand was the bullet. Upon his chest was a big letter 'K' for Koby and on his back a cape. She wasn't a great artist but it was bound to put a smile on her best friends face. When she walked into the room she was taken aback by the sheer number of people in there. The most popular boys and girls in school all stood around with expensive flowers and cards half of which spelt Koby with a 'C' and some completely got the name wrong. It was almost sickening how quick these hounds jumped on the band wagon wanting to be in lime light with Koby, people who wouldn't have spat on him if he was on fire just yesterday morning. Girls all tried to get his attention his head moving side to side with a tired look on his face. He had tried to hint at them to leave but not a one actually listened to him just prattled on. Bre would not be left to one side while these fakes threw themselves at him instead working her way through them getting frowns from the boys and glares from the girls. Koby smiled when he saw her barge on through with sweet relief as she put the card on his chest and held up a brown paper bag.

"The market shop didn't have grapes so I come baring cherries instead" she pulled a single cherry out by its stalk dangling it in front of his face. With a purposefully seductive tone "go on Koby, take my cherry" holding back a giggle she watched Kobys face turn bright red.

"Oh look" she held the cherry against his face "you're the same colour" he laughed sheepishly, everyone else in the room just seemed to fade into the background as his full attention went to Bre. He lifted up the card appreciative of her work and efforts.

"Wow, a cape? You think I could pull that off?" Koby jested, before Bre could give her response the head cheerleader interrupted

"I think you'd look sexy in a cape" the cheerleader brushed her hand over his shoulder with a sweet little smile. Bre looked at her like she was a bug on her windscreen and she was about to put on the wipers

"Pfft, of course you wouldn't suit it but a mask would be an improvement" Koby laughed putting her card on table side in a prime spot where he could see making sure of it. The cheerleader not wanting to be swiped aside leaned down so her push up bra could do the talking too

"So sweetness, why don't you tell us all how you managed to save all those helpless students yesterday. I've been dying to hear every detail" her lips pouted out ever so slightly but she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for instead he kept his gaze on Bre

"I don't remember, I think Bre here would probably be able to tell the story better than me"

"Well" Bre smiled as she thought up the best way to tell this story "I was sat there trying to fall asleep when it happened. Biggest ugliest creep I've EVER seen comes in gun up just trying to pick who he was going to pop off first when WHAM!" Bre brings the story to life with gestures to match "This idiot runs in laying a whole load of whoop ass on him…" her sorry continued with Koby hanging on every word. Just as she was finishing though Ren and Horo open the door. Ren looks around unable to see his son for the crowd of youth's eyes narrowing

"If you're not a family member it's time for you to get lost! If you don't you'll be staying in the hospital until your bones heal from the beating I'll give you!" Ren threw a dangerous look at the crowd, no one argued and all but Bre left. Bre smiled at Ren and Horo soon followed by Yume entering

"Hello Mr Tao, hey Horo and Yume" Bre always spoke to Ren more respectfully it's what he liked about her.

"Hey Bre" Horo waved at her "who were all those guys?" Koby and Bre just shrugged at him not really knowing them all

"Guess just kids from school dad. I've never been happier to see Ba's scowling face in all my life. They just would not leave" Koby slumped back in relief.

"Your now officially the most popular guy in school, it sickens me to think YOU are more popular than ME just because you got yourself shot" Yume sat down in a seat arms folded in a sulky fashion. Her words sounding harsh but only because she doesn't like showing her soft side. Especially not to her brother. Bre held up the bag of cherries to Yume

"Cherry?" she asked politely Yume taking one and eating it "see Koby Yume had my cherry, why wouldn't you?" she teased just watching his face light up a crimson red. Horo snickered childishly receiving a jab from Ren who didn't like his husband acting childishly at such an occasion.

"Hey, she said it, why did I get hit?" Horo pouted at his koi until he received an apologetic kiss, Ren blushing at just how easy Horos eyes can sway him. He cursed him in his mind.

"Get a room you two, the people in here are sick enough" Yume crossed her arms not liking it when her dads are too mushy in front of her.

"Good idea" Horo pulled Ren to him kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist turning Rens pale skin bright Red. After Ren composed himself he elbows Horo again forcing him to release him from his hold

"Could you behave Horo! Do you not realise how inappropriate that is when you're visiting your son who's in a critical condition right now!" Rens fists tightened in annoyance.

"I'm hardly critical anymore. I just wish I could have kept the bullet still" with that thought he sighs

"I wanted to ask but Ren said no" Horo pouted slightly

"There will be no guns or bullets no matter what condition they are in, in my house!" Ren stood unyielding at the requests

"What if they couldn't remove the bullet and it had to stay inside Koby, would you let him in the house with a bullet in him?" Yume argued

"That's different"

"How is it? No guns or bullets no matter WHAT condition in the house means Koby wouldn't be allowed back inside the house" Yume continued the argument

"She has a point Ren" Horo agreed causing Ren to turn his anger back onto his husband

"You're supposed to back me up baka! Not agree with her!" Rens nose was almost touching Horos as he spat his words out at him, Horo jus leaned in and kissed Ren to disarm him of his resolve. This worked perfectly Ren unable to muster up another insult just dejectedly sighing in frustration.

"We're here to see how Koby is not argue about that stupid bullet" Ren sat in the chair on the other side of the bed hoping to put the topic to one side "How are you today Koby?"

"I'm fine, luckily I have a twin for spare parts and blood" he grinned

"Do I get a single card for my sacrifice to save you? Nooooo I get a cookie and a woozy feeling. Not to mention you bled all over my favourite top aunty Jun picked out for me" she sighs pretending to feel downtrodden "Ba threw it away"

"It was inappropriate of a lady your age to have anyway" Rens little vein on his forehead throbbed

"I'm 14 years old, I'm not allowed boyfriends or to go to parties AND I have to be home by 10 on weekends. I bet if Koby had a girlfriend you wouldn't freak out but if I gods forbid talk to a boy you size me up for a chastity belt" Yume sulked, her blue eyes looking at the floor in disappointment "it's not fair" Ren sighed leaning back in his chair

"If and I mean IF I let you go out with a boy you have to obey every rule I lay out from when he brings you home to the clothes you wear. Got it?" Ren sounding displeased he even has to let his daughter leave the house with the intentions of seeing a boy. Yume beams and stands up going over and hugging her Ba tightly; excited she has worn him down at last

"Thank you Ba! I promise I'll be the most obedient daughter in the whole world on a date!" her squeeze tightened making Ren gasp a little

"You better be" Ren sighed knowing he couldn't go back on this, even Horo looked unhappy at the thought of his daughter dating. Yume let go as smiled widely

"Since your cool with it now, I want to go out on a date next weekend" Every male in that room frowned

"At least wait till I'm out the hospital and can watch the carnage of you being picked up by your date. I wouldn't miss that for the world" Bre nodded in agreement

"I'm definitely coming over to your house that weekend" Bre lifted her hand and fist bumped Koby. They both grinned wickedly

"I think until Koby comes home is a good idea, we should be here for him" Horo smiled glad this tragic event could at least delay the inevitable a bit longer

"Fine" Yume sighed giving her brother a slightly peeved look "but it will happen Ba said so" Her smile beamed again. Finally she won the right every teenage girl should have. A date to shower her with food, fun and compliments. "I'll need to go shopping with aunty Jun anyways"

"I heard my name mentioned" In the doorway stood Jun, with the gang following in behind her. Yume swung her arms around her aunt

"Aunt Jun!" She clutched her tight a moment then stood back "great news, I get to go on a date"

"We must go shopping; we need the perfect outfit and spares. The works. Accessories"

"Shoes" Yume day dreamed

"We can get your ears pierced" Jun chimed

"Hell no!" Ren shouted "16 and that's final! You're lucky I even let you go out on the date" Yoh laughed, at his side his daughter Mika laughed to.

"Same old Ren" Yoh gave his usual carefree smile. Manta set a small vase of flowers down on the counter top next to the others

"So how does it feel being a hero?" Jun enquired a soft healing smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a hero. I will however have a cool scar. How many people can say they got shot?" Koby made light of the situation just like his dad would have. Not wanting praise or worry from anyone.

"Baka" Yume still didn't like he got put in here in the first place, trying not to remember the events that happened just yesterday.

"I think it was pretty brave of you. I mean, he could have killed a lot of people but thanks to you nobody else was shot. You're the only hit in the attack." Mika sounded amazed

"Ah, I still remember when Ren threw himself in front of an attack to defend his friends. Like father like son" Ryu put a fist over his heart standing up proud of the valour of his companions. Horo looked at Bre then at Ren smiling

"Your right Ryu" His smile widened. Ren had protected him with his life that day and he was sure Koby had done the same for someone he cared for equally as much. He was happy his only son had found someone he valued so much, he knew without Ren life would be meaningless and empty. He wouldn't have the twins or true undying love. The gang all reminisced and joked, keeping a smile on Kobys face until it was Time for everyone to leave.

**-At the end of visiting Hours-**

Horo and Ren left a bag of belongings for Koby so he would have everything he would need, he could move more freely already but still it wasn't easy. Ren couldn't help but fuss trying to stay a little bit longer not wanting to leave Koby alone in the hospital.

"We placed your toothbrush in here so make sure you brush before bed"

"Yes Ba"

"And floss"

"Yes Ba"

"And there's spare underwear in there and disinfectant in here. You're in a hospital germs are the biggest killer" the embarrassment Koby felt was almost too much to bare.

"Ok Ba… I think I can handle all that" Koby sighed, Horo had tried leading Ren out 3 times now but again Ren found it difficult to separate.

"He's a big boy now Ren" Horo joked "and as stubborn as you" Ren thumped Horo who smiled sheepishly rubbing the spot on his arm he was struck "I-I meant strong" Horo corrected. Ren sighed knowing it was futile clinging any longer

"We will be back in the morning hopefully they will know how long you will be here for" Ren waved and finally left with Horo and Yume. Bre stood and waited to say her goodbye smiling and giving Koby a hug and then ruffling his hair.

"I'll see you same time same place; I'll bring my laptop so we can chill with a movie. I think I'll even download die hard just for the occasion"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then" Koby waved as she walked out blowing a kiss behind her in a comical way and closing the door. Without thinking about it Koby lifted his hand to catch it looking dopily at the door before blushing and dropping his hand down sharply. With a shake of his head and a sigh he inspected the bandages around his abdomen wondering how long it would take for life to normalise or at least for him to be able to retreat home where he could hide from the unwanted attention from some of his school peers. A noise brought him out of his thoughts; from the open window he heard a familiar voice. Slowly he lifted himself up and around to get out of the bed. He walked at steady pace to the window looking out seeing Bre in a confrontation with a familiar face. Orito had her cornered not letting her pass. Bre fought to get by being shoved back until finally she retaliated slapping him and trying again only for his friend to pull her back. Koby growled low in his throat fists clenched moving back from the window pulling the drip and monitors off him and walking out the door and down the stairs.

Yume stood at the bus stop with her Ba and dad when she heard voices, angry ones. She listened thinking a voice mixed in amongst them sounded familiar. After a moment it hit her, it was Bre and she was pissed.

"Bre…" Yume said to herself before turning to her Ba "Ba I think I hear Bre. I'm going to go see if she's okay"

"We'll go with you" Ren nodded to his daughter and followed in that direction.

Bre tried to pry the hands of Orito's lackey of a friend from her arm

"Let go of me!" With a brutal kick he released her limping back but unluckily Orito didn't appreciate being struck especially by a girl pushing her against the wall and bringing his hand back ready to strike her only to have it caught. Koby gripped his fist, squeezing it till it felt like Oritos fingers might snap. The look in Kobys eyes scared Orito making the air in his lungs freeze and his blood turn cold. His friend tried strike Koby only to have it deflected Koby releasing Oritos hand only to use his fist to strike down the lackey in one blow to the face. Orito in that moment of distraction hit Koby has hard as he could in the jaw, Kobys head turning but then slowly coming back. His eyes looking straight into Oritos with anger the likes he'd never seen and fear he'd never felt. Orito in an act more of stupidity than bravery went to strike again only to be blocked, Kobys elbow breaking his nose his knee coming up and crashing into his gut. Koby had no restraint at this moment, twisting Oritos arm down and then kneeing him in his broken face causing him to fall. Koby dragged him up from the floor pinning him to the wall with his arm across his throat.

"Ever touch her again and I swear I'll kill you" Kobys venomous stare held his nose just an inch away from Oritos shattered one. Orito cried in pain cringing back gasping for air terrified. Bre pulled Kobys arm away and the second he was free Orito ran as fast and far as he could go. Koby looked down into her eyes breathing laboured. She placed a hand on his face in efforts to calm him and it worked his breathing became more even and his eyes softened placing a hand over hers until he heard his sisters voice behind him turning

"Koby! What the hell are you doing?" she panted out of breathe after running over "you're getting into fights now too" she gasped looking down at his stomach "your bleeding" Koby looked down and saw a small patch of blood the pain of his injuries coming back as the danger of Bre being hurt fleeted. Ren looked like he was having a heart attack upon seeing him going over to his side and helping him back inside

"Baka! What were you thinking?! Leaving the hospital" Ren let Kobys weight rest on him as he limped back in a doctor instantly rushing over and asking for a wheel chair. They placed him in the chair and instructed everyone to wait while they check his stitches. They don't wait long before they are taken to Kobys room Ren forcing Yume and Bre to wait outside while Horo and he talk with their son. Ren paced unsure how to even begin. Koby sighed opening his mouth to say something only to be silenced by Ren.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Or just kill me?!" Ren continued to pace "what was going through your head putting yourself in danger like that?"

"She was in trouble; I couldn't just lay in here and do nothing. You wouldn't have" Koby tried to explain

"You should have got help, not ran out there in your condition! When your home I'm grounding you till you're an old man" Ren awaited an argument only to receive nothing

"Okay… "Koby leant back and stared off into the empty space in the room

"I'm not kidding Koby!" Ren felt angry he wasn't being listened to

"I know Ba… I'm sorry" Koby sighed; he didn't think Ren would understand and from his reaction he was right. Horo put his arms around Ren pulling him in to try soothe him.

"Koby, me and Ren just don't want to see you or your sister hurt. We love you both and the thought of either of you injured or in pain is enough to send us nuts. You're not grounded till your grey but you have to be more careful… or we'll go grey with worry" Koby looks back to them and smiles

"I know you both do. I promise I'll be more careful in future… could you do me one favour maybe? If I'm not in a lot of trouble still?" Koby pleaded

"What is it?" Ren asked

"Can you make sure Bre gets home safe… it's getting late and she has been nearly shot and attacked in the last 2 days" he looked pleadingly at his parents who looked at each other and nodded

"You should get some sleep and heal; you set yourself back with that stunt tonight. Good night Koby" Ren opened the door to leave

"Night Ba, night dad" Koby smiled at them as they left knowing Bre would be walked home safely.

**-Later that night-**

Ren paced in his room, he had changed for bed but still couldn't rest. His son was behaving completely out of character. He was responsible most the time an A+ student, kept his room tidy, drank his milk and respected his elders but the last few days he's lost focus and put himself in danger. The way he handled that boy today too was nothing he'd ever seen Koby do. The last time Koby lashed out at that boy was when he had bullied Yume as children which he never did again. Every confrontation Koby has ever had he's handled much more maturely than he would have at his age. So why now?

"Reeennnnn. Come to bed" Horo pouted at his Kobito. Ren came and sat on the bed with a sigh

"How can you think about sleep at a time like this?"

"You mean… at bedtime…?" Horo received a full on glare from Ren

"I meant how can you sleep with everything that's been going on?! Our son isn't himself!" Ren folded his arms crossly. Horo blinked at Ren realising he hasn't spotted the obvious smiling

"You have no idea do you?" Horos smile widened as Rens frown deepened.

"What are you talking about?" Ren scoffed. Horo wrapped his arms around Ren pulling him close and recalling his own experiences with loving the young Chinese shaman. How their friendship began and how insane Ren made him every passing moment he wasn't with him.

"You remember when we were in the tournament? That time when you saved me from that attack?" Horos smile faded thinking about how Ren got hurt. Ren nodded not sure where he was going with this. "Koby just did exactly the same thing you did for me. What you would do for him or Yume. He was protecting someone he loves" Rens eyes widen as he pieces that together. The shooting was in Bre's classroom, the fight tonight was when Orito laid hands on her. Ren slaps his forehead in disbelief at his own ignorance.

"How did I miss that?" Rens hand slides down his face and falls to his lap "He's in love with her…"

"Doesn't it just remind you of us?" Horo kissed up Rens neck affectionately

"What if she doesn't feel the same… she'd break his heart" Ren instantly worrying, if Horo had rejected him he would have never got over it. If Bre rejects Koby, what then?

"If it's not meant to be then someone else will come along and put back the pieces. I'm sure of it" Horos belief in true love not faltering "When I look at them though… it feels familiar, like we already lived it" Smiles to himself "he'll be the happiest guy on earth, just like me" Horo turns Rens head and kisses him passionately leaning back into the sheets deepening the kiss causing Ren to sigh happily into the kiss, his hands cupping Horos face and his fingers working up through his amazing blue hair. When they parted for air they looked into each other's eyes, feeling so completely in love it should be a crime. From friends to lovers to a happily married couple all they could ever hope and dream to come true for their twins was to have exactly the same as they found.

**-3 weeks later-**

An eternity seemed to pass until the day he was free of the hospital room, the breeze felt good on his skin and the sun seemed brighter than ever. As he put his bag down in his room he looked around. Ren had kept it spotless while he was gone; everything was dusted and put away. Not a thing was out of place, typical of his Ba to organise this way. Koby smiled and set onto his dresser draw the only thing he kept from the hospital, the card Bre had gave him. He stared at it for a moment letting the feeling of being home sink in. He turned to fall onto his bed spotting a very neat pile of letters on his bedside table opening them. Most of them were parent's teachers and students saying thank you, one even from the patrol officer congratulating him on not dying. The rest were girls asking him out or just giving him their numbers. He folded them all up and threw them to one side not wanting to deal with more girl mail ever again. He didn't understand the way most of them thought. He had watched these girls fall over themselves and each other for his attention and yet they got his name wrong, some got his age wrong too believing him to be in the final year of school. Not one of them knew him, it was sad really border line pathetic but hopefully it would blow over as fast as he could say 'home sweet home'. He lay back onto his bed staring up at his ceiling as he relaxed for the first time in weeks. The silence was broken by the door opening Bre bouncing in happy to see him back. Koby sat up and smiled

"Hey, didn't expect to see you" Koby was glad to see her though, as always. Bre came and flopped down onto his bed next to him knocking the letters off the side table accidently

"And miss your home coming? Never" she picked up the letters and held them up "you must get more fan mail than the pope" she sighs and folds her arms "so… I heard something of interest today"

"What's that?" Kobys eyes wandered down her body then back up to her face seeing she was a little less happy

"Apparently, you and Miss I-don't-stuff-my-bra-honest are dating now." Koby coughed in surprise at that looking at her like she was mad

"Who?" he enquired

"Stacy Keen, the head cheerleader. You know, the one that visited you nearly every single day the past month"

"Stacy?" he recoiled "I would never go out with her; she kept calling me Cory for crying out loud"

"I know! She's a total bitch!" perks up "I knew you'd never fall for that bimbo" Koby raises a brow at her before then grinning teasingly

"Was Bre jealous?" he taunts at her

"Of her! Are you kidding me?!" Bre shouts defensively

"Aww Bre was jealous" he heckles further

"Stop it Koby!" Her defensiveness increases

"Jeeaaallooouusss" Bre turns to him angrily wiping the amused smile off his face

"Your such an idiot!" she turns away and stands "I'm leaving" she goes to take stride Koby panicking not wanting her to leave mad at him

"W-wait" He grabs her wrist and lightly pulls her back her toppling off balance a bit and ending up on his lap, a vivid blush streaking his face. She turns and bats his hand away going to stand but again in panic he puts an arm around her waist so she can't stand.

"P-please Bre, just wait…" silence falls as Bre folds her arms refusing to look back at him "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you, I know you wouldn't ever really be jealous but I'm sorry all the same" he holds his breath waiting and hoping she takes his apology. She stays sat arms folded for a minute before sighing and relaxing a little

"…I was…" she takes in a deep breath trying to bring thought into voice "I mean…. She's just that girl that every guy falls over themselves to have! She has perfect teeth perfect hair a perfect rack! Every guy in school wants her!" Her voice saddens "If you did date her… she'd come between us…" Koby finally releases that breath he's been holding in surprise she could think that

"She's not what I want" he says shyly

"Then what? What do you want?" slight frustration in her voice. Koby doesn't answer, looking down and away scared to death of answering. Bre turns around a bit to look at him "Koby?" His head hangs low in defeat his heart in his throat "you can tell me" he frustration in her voice growing

"I…I…" Koby leans up and kisses her only briefly before pulling away "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't… your my best frie-" his words were cut short by Bre leaning in and kissing him, him falling back in surprise sprawled over his bed, his eyes wide in disbelief. Bre's eyes were closed her lips soft and wet pressing against his invitingly. Koby wraps his arms around her his eyes drifting shut as he gives in to his hearts deepest longings, leaning up into the kiss. He'd never felt more alive in his life, every love song ever sang and every sonnet or poem ever written seemed to make complete sense from the moment her lips touched his. The kiss deepened and his arms tightened around her not even thinking about the position they're in.

Just when they thought perfection had been reached they were pulled out of their moment by Ren opening the door with a clothes hamper in tow. Rens mouth dropped open eyes bulging out in shock. Koby and Bre both turned bright Red frozen in place by their embarrassing predicament. Ren without blinking or turning away slowly closed the door and retreated without a word. Bre and Koby look back at each other before both standing up brushing themselves off. Koby cleared his throat before attempting to speak

"S-so… erm…" He went blank not knowing what to say

"I should maybe… go now" Bre pointed to the door "Erm… walk me out?" the horror of Ren walking in still plaguing them.

"S-sure" Koby walked her to the door standing on the door step "I guess I'll see you later…" he said hoping this wasn't going to be an awkward horrifying end to them and their friendship

"Yeah… you're back at school tomorrow... so… I'll meet you like usual" she waves bashfully before beginning to walk. A few steps away she turns back going up to Koby and kissing him again briefly but zealously before pulling away "bye" and off she goes, leaving Koby watching her leave long after she's disappeared from site. He felt like the luckiest man on earth at that moment.


End file.
